Katekyo Hitman REBORN: Moon guardian
by ares88
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a student in Namimori Middle, member of an archery club. His peaceful life is disturbed by the Vongola Family. Through an accident his life is now tangled up with the rest of the 'Vongola X family'. Sets after Ryohei and before Hibari
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic has been haunting me for a while now so I thought, what the hell. First I tried to check out if there was any this type of crossovers out there but I couldn't find so here is my first KatekyoXNaruto Xover.

A/N: If there are any of my old fans out there, this fic is a lot like my Day in Soul Society with Naruto with few exceptions. So basically I've taken Naruto, the main character and placed him into the world of the Katekyo. I might use some of the Naruto characters to fill some void if needed to mostly this fic will be canon like Katekyo with all our beloved characters as Tsuna, Gokudera etc.

A/N: Some of you might ask, why would I do a crossover and not just add some new character into the Katekyo? Well, mostly because I'm lazy and this way I get more publicity when this fic will be shown at both sites.

A/N: And no, I didn't start writing this because people told my other fic sucked, several times. I thought of taking a small break and see if what happens.

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a student in Namimori Middle and a member of an archery club when one day his peaceful life is disturbed by the group 'mafia club' like some people liked to call it. Through an accident his life is now tangled up with the rest of the 'Vongola X family'. This set's after Ryohei was introduced and before Hibari.

A/N: I want everyone to give a hand to my friend and BETA reader, Harold Jackel. He has taken up the job to make sure you people can understand this stuff a lot better.

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN: Moon guardian.**

**PROLOGOUE**

There was one philosophy in archery that all archers should know. Knives were useless, swords were messy, guns were loud and fists were brutal. But the bow, an elegant weapon that was centuries old, required precise timing, accuracy and complete concentration. Qualities that were so rare in other clumsy weapons, unlike the graceful and silent bow and its trusty arrows. And the easiest way to have those qualities was complete and total silence.

The explosion that interrupted his thoughts was definitely _not_ complete and total silence.

The blonde boy, meditating quietly in the afternoon glow that surrounded the sheltered area, opened his blue eyes and suddenly had the urge to hit something. _Hard_. "Fists are brutal." He muttered to himself. Part of being an artist (because archery is an art, of course) was never using your hands for anything other than making art. Hitting stuff immediately fell under the category of 'anything'. His feet, however, was another story. He can kick anything without getting his hands dirty, bruised, and dirty (because dirty hands were unfit to touch bows). He stood and stretched his lower limbs, preparing himself to kick the asses of ones who dared disrupt his meditation. He walked to the side of the building of Namimori Middle school and around the corner to the main yard.

He frowned immediately at what he saw. _I should have known._ He sighed.

The scene seemed to be very common these days, and the perpetrators were always the same. 'The Mafia club', as some people have called them, was once again wreaking havoc among the school's populace. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 'boss', was running behind his 'family' with a happy smile (or a terrified grin). His 'right hand man', the transfer student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato, was hurling those god awful fireworks at a boy in a cow suit (Lambo, he remembered), who was similarly throwing balls at the silver haired boy. The final member of Tsunayoshi's 'lackeys', Yamamoto Takeshi, was laughing like an idiot, 'the baseball idiot' (as he was dubbed by Gokudera) seemingly enjoying the rampage that they created at school.

He sighed again and turned around, deciding that it was not worth the trouble, since he'd get his hands dirty anyway, judging from the way the transfer student threw those fireworks so crassly. He walked back to the sheltered area where he had laid his mat and his bow. His own personal heaven.

Taking his bow to his left arm, he readied it and placed an arrow from the holster to the string. His fingers glided through the thin, lightweight arrow as he pulled the bow apart. He took a deep breath and readied himself. The force he exerted always filled him with a calm he couldn't quite explain. His target was at another shelter from just across him. Eyeing the bull's-eye at the center of the target, he held his breath and was about to release the arrow….

"You cannot catch me! Aho-dera!"

He immediately refrained from firing as Lambo, in all of his cow suite glory ran right in front of the boy's line of fire, screaming and yelling insults at Gokudera, who was only a ways away being, followed by both Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto.

Still, his fingers twitched, feeling_ very_ tempted to fire the arrow. Lambo was a pest and his cow suit was an excellent target practice. It was like getting rid of two birds with one…arrow.

"Get back here you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled but all the five-year old did was look back and blew him a raspberry. "That's it!" He pulled out his dynamites. "You're done for!"

"Gokudera! Wait!" Tsunayoshi screamed and tried to stop his friend. The boy watched curiously what he meant. Most of the bombs were blown in the air —harmlessly—but three of them strained towards some girls who were walking away from their own club activities and Gokudera's fireworks were just about to hit them. The boy acted immediately and took a new target. Fireworks fuses. He quickly took aim and let the arrow go. It hit its target but the boy didn't wait for that. He took two arrows and placed them both to his bow, aiming it vertically. This was against all books of archery but it was kind of exiting to do it this way. He released both arrows at the same time and hit two target simultaneously. All three dynamite tubes fell to the ground, harmlessly.

Both Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto sighed in relief. Beside them, Gokudera huffed, and looked away, his hands clenching angrily at the sight of the boy who humiliated him and made him look like a foolin front of the Tenth. Carefully looking at him over again, he engraved that arrogant mug in his memories, promising to himself that he was going to get back at him. Of course he was relieved that no girls were harmed, but still.

It was a mafia thing.

Tsunayoshi was in awe at the display of archery he saw. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile towards the boy holding the bow, thankful that he saved the girls and somewhat embarrassed for all the trouble that his friend and Lambo caused, who in all the commotion, ran away from the school.

Atop the school building, Reborn took his binoculars off his face with a smile.

"What the hell!" The girls screamed. All three of his arrows had passed them only by narrow margin. "Watch where you're aiming with those things you idiot!" They screamed and run off.

"That's the thanks I get huh?" The boy placed the bow to his shoulder and relaxed. "Well, it's not like I did that for them anyway." He muttered and pulled another arrow and started his ritual all over again.

"That was pretty amazing." Tsunayoshi walked up to him with a friendly smile. "I just want to thank you for saving them."

The boy nodded. "If that was all…"

"You bastard!" Gokudera walked right up to him but the boy didn't take his eyes of the target. "How dare you speak to the 10th like that!"

"I speak the way I was taught." The boy ended it and let the arrow go. It didn't hit the center. "Anything else? You're disturbing me."

"You bastard…" Gokudera pulled out dynamites tubes.

"Calm down now." Yamamoto put his arm around his neck in friendly manner. "As long as no one got hurt."

"Maybe we should go now." Tsuna said trying to calm everyone down. "Let's go guys." And with that, 'The mafia club' left the boy to practice his art.

Meanwhile Reborn smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto. Age 15. Member of class 1-A. The president of the archery club and also the only member of the same club. Test results are average. Family ties unknown. Lives alone in an apartment building. Unsocial. Not many friends or at all. Favorite food is ramen. No other known hobbies than archery. Motto of life: Promises are to be kept." He smirked. "He could be useful in the Tsuna's family."

Back at the ground level, Naruto walked to the fallen dynamite tubes and sighed. "These could cause a fire if I don't get them away." He picked one of them up when he noticed that the fuse had suddenly light again. He quickly threw it away but it blew up right in his face. The pressure wave pushed him back and covered him in a dark cloud.

After a moment, he opened his eyes. His was all black from the smoke. He coughed a small cloud of smoke. "This is why I hate explosions." He whispered and walked away.

**Chapter 1: The New Face**

Naruto woke up in the morning, got dressed, ate his breakfast, picked up his kyodo equipment, his robes, bow, arrows to a sack. His schoolbooks and things to his other bag. He pulled his jacket over his shoulder and checked himself out. Untidy uniform, blond, rowdy hair which he had tied to a short ponytail and blue eyes. Then he pulled a green, jewel necklace around his neck and smirked. "Hello handsome." He muttered proudly and left his small apartment to school.

((A))

"Archery?" Tsuna screamed shocked to his tutor. "You want me to try archery?"

"Yes," Reborn answered with his usual smug smirk on his face as he walked by the wall, next to him. "The Mafia has always appreciated many arts."

"Has this anything to do with the talk we had last night?" He asked confused.

"No." Reborn answered shortly.

"_Uzumaki Naruto? What about him?" Tsuna asked while doing his homework._

"_What you do know of him?" Reborn asked. _

"_He's in our class, is the captain of the archery club, and doesn't really get along with anyone." Tsuna listed the things he could think of. _

"_Why?" _

"_Don't really know. Some talk about delinquents and trouble. Most of the students avoid his company." _

"_I see." _

"Then why?" Tsuna asked. Reborn look up.

Tsuna suddenly felt a very strong urge to scream and run away.

Reborn was smiling, and that was _never_ a good sign

((A))

Naruto walked down the street. As he walked pass few shops. There was a hunting shop, he passed everyday to school. He checked out the shop window and whistled to a new hunting bow they were advertising. "Me wanna one of those." He muttered to himself. Then something caught his eyes in the reflecting surface of the window making him sigh.

"Yo! Punk!" A group of delinquents walked to him. "We got some unfinished business." The leader smirked.

((A))

"Good morning! Tenth!" Gokudera greeted Tsuna as he met him. "Let's do our best today, too!"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto raised his hand to a greeting as he caught up with them. "You're here too, Gokudera?"

"Of course, baseball-idiot! I'm Tenth's right-hand-man. Where he goes, I go!" As the two started their usual bickering, Tsuna noticed something at one of the alleys they were passing.

"A fight." Reborn answered. "Some delinquents quarrelling."

"Scary…" Tsuna whispered when he recognized one the fighters.

"Is everything alright, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, looking over his shoulder. He saw how Naruto kicked one of the delinquents away while panting. "A fight?"

"Isn't that Naruto from our class?" Yamamoto asked.

"Someone should stop them." Tsuna said quietly.

"Why don't you offer a hand?" Reborn suggested and kicked him to the back, making him to crash with one of the delinquents.

"What the hell- runt! You got a problem or something?" The guy asked but before he was knocked out by a kick into his skull.

"You're fighting with me!" Naruto yelled and turned around to face the others.

"You punk!" One of the delinquents attacked against Tsuna.

"Tenth!" Gokudera threw a bunch of dynamite over the scene.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto punched another guy down. "Sorry. You shouldn't fight."

Within a matter of seconds the delinquents were down for the count and Tsuna and the others helped Naruto to rest in a bench at a park. "I'm not thanking you." He muttered and wiped some blood away from his face. He had been hit pretty badly few times.

"You bas-" Gokudera was about to punch him but Reborn kicked him and stepped over him.

"Calm down, Gokudera." Reborn said and looked into Narutos eyes. "Why did you only used your legs to fight them?"

"What's with the baby?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "Wanna-be hitman?"

'_Cheeky' _Reborn thought but didn't answer. Just kept looking into his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "I don't expect you to understand…" He stood up, trembling slightly.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worried. "You were beaten up pretty badly."

"I'm okay. I've been a lot worse." Naruto picked up his bags. He paused "And as an answer to your question, I value my hands." That was the only form of thanks he would give them.

"What?" Gokudera asked from the ground. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Archery is an art and it's all I got. I can't practice archery if I don't have hands." He looked to the sky. "Like any other artist, I have to protect my arms and so, I only fight with my legs."

Gokudera huffed. "Idiot."

After that, Naruto walked away.

"Let us go too, Tenth." Gokudera said glaring at Narutos back.

"Will he be okay?" Tsuna asked more worried than before. "He was beaten up pretty badly."

"Don't worry about him." Reborn said. "He's not a member of the family. Unless…"

"Tenth! No! We don't need a guy like that!" Gokudera rushed to yell.

"That's right!" Tsuna screamed. "Don't go and ask any more people into this madness! You even asked Kyoko-chan's Onii-san!"

Reborn didn't answer but kept smirking under his hat.

((A))

Naruto came out of the toilet after he freshened up a bit. Classes had already started long ago but he didn't feel like going to one. Today was ruined already. He didn't feel like being bullied by the teachers also. He walked down the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" He stiffened in a middle of a step and looked over his shoulder. "I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari-san." Naruto gulped. "You want something of me?"

Hibari Kyoya glared at him for a while. "That hair colour is forbidden in the Namimori Junior High. I'll bite you to death."

Naruto sighed. "Do you have some personal grudge against me?" But Hibari was already running towards him, his tonfas out. "Not today!" He screamed and pulled out a black ball and threw it into his feet, filling the corridor with a big cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared, Naruto was gone and Hibari was standing alone in the corridor. Disappointed, he put his weapons back and walked away.

Naruto panted as he finally reached his clubhouse. It had been one hell of a morning. If only his bow were to break, then his day would be just perfect. He laid his things onto the ground and leaned on his knees when he noticed an envelope taped on his clubhouses door. It was a letter of joining into the club. "What the hell?"

((A))

The day was over and Tsuna stretched his arms relaxed. Now he could go home. "Let's go home together, Tsuna." Yamamoto elbowed him.

"Back off, baseball-idiot!"

"Why?" As the two started their usual fight, Reborn jumped on top of the desk.

"We're not going home."

"Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"Sawada!" Ryohei screamed and stormed the classroom. "Is it true that you're thinking of changing boxing into archery!"

"What!" Tsuna screamed back. "I never said that. And I never decided to join your boxing club!"

"Get going already!" Reborn said and kicked into his back. "You guys go home!" He told to three members of the family.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera tried to fight back but it was too late. They were gone.

"Why did you do something like this?" Tsuna asked as they neared the archery clubhouse. "You're not trying to get Naruto-san involved with mafia are you?"

"Don't worry about it." Reborn said. "You just get there and start with your new hobby."

Tsuna walked to the archery club to see that Naruto was waiting for him in full gear. "So, you want to join the archery club?" He asked a doubt clear in his voice. "Well, I can't let anyone who doesn't know anything about the art of Kyudo so I'm going to hold tryouts."

"Tryouts?" Tsuna asked confused when Naruto offered him a bow and an arrow. "Eeh? I don't even know how to-"

"If you can't hit the target, you can take a hike." Naruto said and turned to face the practice range.

Tsuna looked at the target. _'Stupid Reborn! I don't know anything about frickin' archery!' _He clanged at Naruto who was waiting for him to do something. _'Naruto-san is getting impatient!'_

"Just do it Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pulled out Leon-gun and pointed it at Tsuna and shot the Dying-will bullet into Tsunas head. Moment before the Dying-will mode took over Tsuna cursed Reborn in his mind.

"_Reborn!_ _I will hit the targets with my dying will!"_ He jumped up and aimed and let the arrow go. It hit the center of the target and went right through it, hitting the wall that surrounded the whole school and pierced it before it disappeared completely. Naruto, who was deadpanned when Tsuna time after time, Tsuna kept hitting every time into the center, could only wonder where they all went. He even spelled the letter 'Will' into his target. When Tsuna finally run out of arrows, his flamed died out and Naruto crashed to his feet

"Wow." He muttered. "That was amazing. Never seen anything like that." He sighed. "I guess you really are better than you look." He said quietly and stood up. "Okay, so you managed the target practice, but accuracy and strength isn't everything about Kyudo. What about your elegance?" He led him inside the clubroom. "Let's have some tea. I'll check your elegance while that."

"Tea?"

"I have tea ceremony equipment in my storage. I use them sometimes." He answered and put down two cups. "You serve."

Dying will might have helped with the archery but Tsuna imagined himself having tea while in Dying will mode. He had shudders.

Tsuna felt himself completely clumsy while trying his best with the ceremony. After a while he still had to ask one thing. "Ehm…"

"Yes?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Why there isn't anyone else here? Are they sick or…?"

"I'm the only member of this club." Naruto answered simply. "Everyone else quit after awhile."

"Why?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I should tell you if you really want to join. I got into trouble with delinquents. There's was this particular delinquent who's a leader of a gang around here. He started his own personal cause to make my life one hell. So he scared everyone who ever tried to join into the club and once, his gang even broke everything in this club. And I guess it doesn't help that most of the teachers and even Hibari Kyoya are on a personal crusades against me."

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"Obviously because my hair and eye color. That's enough reason for Hibari and to the teachers. The gang leader, I don't know."

At that moment, Tsuna seemed to realize that Narutos hair wasn't bleached but natural. "You're…"

"Biracial." Naruto answered. "My father was a German but my mom was Japanese. She used to say that I looked exactly like him." He took a sip of his tea and stayed silent.

"It must be hard." Tsuna muttered.

"I'm used to it." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "People don't get close to me because of my hair colour and because I got into trouble with delinquents. They often see me as a delinquent." Then he cleared his throat. "Well, I have to tell you that you have great talent as an archer but your elegance still lacks, so I can't allow you to join the club."

"Oh…" Tsuna answered when the yell from outside interrupted them.

"Come out you fag!" Someone yelled making Naruto narrow his eyes. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"It was nice drinking tea with you." Naruto said and stood up. "I'm going to deal with this. Now." He walked outside.

"Wait-" Tsuna tried to stop him but it was too late. He had walked outside. He saw from the window that he started fighting with such a large group. There must have been at least twenty of them. And Naruto was still refusing of using his hands.

"What are you doing there?" Reborn stood behind him. "Are you going to let them to kill him right in front of you? Your own subordinate?"

"Naruto-san isn't my subordinate-" But it was too late. Reborn had already pulled his Leon-gun and shot him with another dying will bullet. "_Reborn! I will save Naruto-san with my dying will!_" Everyone outside looked confused as Tsuna, in his underpants run out of the storage and started beating people up.

"There actually was someone in this stupid club. No matter, kill them both!" The boss of the group yelled.

"What are you doing?" Naruto panted his face red of blood. "I never-"

"_I will save you!_" Tsuna yelled and punched another guy down. "_I will save my friend!_"

"Who the hell is this guy?" The boss asked as his dogs were taken down, one by one. He glared at Naruto. That bastard was panting and resting into his feet. He had been an easy target. Even if he couldn't beat the guy like he was supposed to, he was going to finish this. He pulled out a knife and charged at him. "Die you son of a bitch! Forget that pervert! Kill the bastard!" Everyone still standing changed their sight at Naruto.

Tsunas flame went out just that moment. "Naruto-san!"

Naruto glared at the attackers and was prepared to evade the attack when dynamite went off around him, taking out most of his opponents. Out of the smoke, Gokudera jumped in and kneeled some bastard who he had missed.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna sighed relieved and started feeling the fatigue of using two bullets in one day.

"Tenth! I'm sorry for disobeying your orders but I couldn't leave!"

"I-I'm glad." Tsuna whispered when someone charged at him, when he was defenceless. "Aaaah!" He screamed scared.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The delinquent flew back unconscious and Yamamoto stepped next to them."So, how did it go? Did you join the archery club?"

"No." Naruto muttered painfully as he leaned to his knees. "He lacks the elegance."

"That's too bad." Yamamoto shrugged. "Watch out!" He rushed and punched another guy who had tried to hit Naruto onto back of his head. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto whispered.

"S-shit! Who the hell are these guys?" The boss of delinquents asked but didn't stay behind to wait for answers. He ran as fast as he could to the opposite direction, using a pile of garbage that he and others had used to get in, to get out of school yard. Then he ran into a random direction. After a while of running he thought he was finally safe when he hit something. "Who the fuc-!" His rant changed into a shriek when he recognized into who exactly he had crashed with. "Hibari Kyoya!" He shrieked.

"It's you who has been bringing those hooligans into my school." He pulled out his tonfas and smirked. "I'll bite you to death."

((A))

"Are you okay, Naruto-san?" Tsuna asked as they treated his wounds. "Are you sure you're not going to a hospital?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Naruto muttered and moved the icepack away from his face and smirked. "You're pretty amazing guy, Dame-Tsuna. You really shouldn't trust to rumors."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Tsuna smiled.

"Oy, you!" Reborn jumped on his head and looked into Narutos eyes. "You want to join the mafia?"

"Eeh!" Both Tsuna and Gokudera screamed. "You're serious, Reborn-san?"

"Okay." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "But I want a high rank in the family."

"Done." Reborn said.

Naruto smirked happily for the first time. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Welcome." Yamamoto smirked back. "Tsuna's the boss, and I'm the right hand man."

"Wait-!" Gokudera yelled.

"But I want to be the right hand man." Naruto said and stood up.

Tsuna watched, defeated, as his family had just gained another member.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Chapter 2: Tryouts, Friends and the anno

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I keep these chapters short so I can follow the plot easier and skip these first manga chapters fast. Thank you all with your positive reviews (and also to that idiot who decided to bash my other fic in here too) and I hope you will continue reading this.

A/N: I've tried to write Naruto as much as realistic as I can. And no I've come to my first crossroads. Soon there will be the Varia arc, and before the ring battles, everyone has a tutor for themselves like Gokudera has Dr Shamal or Yamamoto his father and so forth. I've been thinking if I should go old school and use Jiraiya, or Kakashi or someone other from Naruto series? What you think? And remember to argument your ideas. All ideas will be considered.

Chapter 2: Tryouts, Friends and the annoying Lambo

"Eh? Tryouts? Me?" Naruto asked as they sat in the class. He had started taking the class after joining the Vongola family. Now he was standing in front of Tsunas desk, with Gokudera and Yamamoto. "You serious?"

"Everyone has to go through them." Gokudera said obviously satisfied for another chance to get rid of another 'rival'. "Reborn-san allowed me to authorize this."

"Reborn did?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera smirked proudly.

'_Don't worry, Tenth. I will make sure that idiot won't make it into your family.'_ Gokudera thought an answer to a question what he thought his boss was thinking. And that 'authorization' was little too much. More accurate would have been, Gokudera had complained about Narutos rude way of talking to Tenth and how quickly he and Yamamoto had started get along with each other. So he wanted to have a tryouts for Naruto.

That baby?" Naruto asked confused. "I've been wanting to ask, what the hell is with that baby?"

"I'm a hitman of the Vongola Family." Reborn appeared from somewhere and kicked Tsunas head in the process. "Get going. Your tryouts will be held at your own clubhouse."

They arrived at the scene where Gokudera smirking took out bunch of dynamite into his hands, and a cigarette in his mouth. "My rules are simple. If you can beat me, I will accept you into the family."

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"That's it. Now, die!" Gokudera threw a bunch of dynamite at Naruto who grinned. He turned his back to him and run towards his storage, seeking shelter at his clubhouse. "Giving up?" He heard Gokuderas voice outside. "I knew an idiot like you wouldn't be fit to protect the Tenth."

"Don't be so sure." Reborn smirked.

"Wha-" An arrow appeared out of the open door and almost hitting into Gokuderas head. Only by luck he was able to dodge it. He sought some shelter behind a tree.

"Naruto-san!" Tsuna screamed as he stepped outside, a new type of a hunting bow and an arrow holster over his leg. "Heee! He's ready for war!"

"That's some serious hardware he has there." Yamamoto whistled.

"Go help him, Yamamoto." Reborn said and held out a bat. "You must give Gokudera an opening if he wishes to succeed."

"No!" Gokudera yelled from behind the tree. "Reborn-san, this is my fight. I will not need help from that baseball-idiot."

"Are you sure?" Reborn smirked when Naruto launched two arrows at the tree. They penetrated the wood easily, forcing Gokudera to change his shelter.

"This is amazing. Naruto-san is cornering Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered.

"Don't be so sure." Reborn said while evaluating the new recruit. "Naruto only has the advantage long as there's some distance between them. "Gokudera is stronger in melee fight because Naruto only uses his legs. Also, Gokuderas bombs are from close to mid-range weapons while Narutos bow is far-ranged weapon. Meaning, as long as Naruto keeps the distance between them, he will dominate the match. But there's also one other thing."

"What?" Tsuna asked.

But Reborn didn't answer. Only kept his eyes in Narutos arrow holster. While Gokudera had almost infinite amount of dynamite hidden god-knows-where, Naruto seemed only have few arrows left. And when Gokudera showed his face just to give Naruto another chance to attack him and use an arrow, Reborn realized that this was his plan. _'What are you going to do when you run out of arrows? Naruto?'_

Like to end the fight, Naruto used his last arrow. Gokudera came out of his hiding and smirked, his hand full of dynamite. "Haa! Let's see how good you're really are when out of arrows!" And threw a bunch of dynamite towards him.

"Naruto-san!" "Naruto!" Both Yamamoto and Tsuna yelled when the dynamite blew up around Naruto.

"Heh. If you even can't beat an attack of this level, there's no way you're fit to defend the Tenth." He said firmly and fell to his knees. "Huh."

"Don't be so sure." Narutos voice said quietly and appeared from the cloud of smoke, his bow ready with another arrow. "You loose." He said and pointed his arrow towards him. Even though he had bad burns everywhere in his body, he still stood there and kept his bow steady.

There was a moment of silence. Gokuderas hands were ready to try some trick.

"Stop it you two." Reborn kicked the both of them into their faces. "Naruto is now officially member of the family. Any questions?"

"None. I-if Reborn-san says so." Gokudera twitched forcing the answer out. "I'll accept you." He looked into Narutos eyes who relaxed the bow. "But I'm still the right hand man."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine. I'll be the vice-boss." Naruto smirked. "Fine with that?"

"V-v-v-vice boss!?" Gokudera screamed. "There isn't even a spot like that!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I say so!" Gokudera yelled.

"Then from now there is. I'm the first Vice-boss of Mafia ever." He smiled. "Now if you excuse me." He landed on the ground. "That dynamite really hurt."

"Naruto-san!" Tsuna run to him.

--

The next few days, Naruto was recovering back at his house. Meanwhile Gokudera and Tsuna tried to hunt down Dr. Shamal so he would cure his disease. Naruto knew nothing about this but kept lying in a bed. His small apartment was silent like always. He never had any quests. Who would visit him anyway? His folks were dead he had no other relatives and no friends. Well, not before this.

Like in cue, the door was knocked. Naruto stood up and walked to it and opened it. "Yamamoto?"

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted him. "I was on my to Tsunas and thought if you had recovered already and would come with me?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Why? Does he need something?"

"No. Just to hang out you know. Friend stuff."

Naruto wasn't what you called, fully healed but nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." He closed the door and got dressed. Before he even realized, he pulled out his usual ninpo bag. It was true that Naruto preferred archery above anything but he still had picked up few tricks in his life. Like the smokescreen he had pulled on Hibari last time they had encountered. And few other things also he liked to use when he encountered some trouble he couldn't deal with his legs. So without even realizing it, he raised the shirt in his back and attached the bag into his belt. Then he covered it with his shirt.

"Let's go." He said to Yamamoto who had been waiting for him downstairs.

"Right." He smirked and they started walking.

"Where does he live?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the residence neighborhood.

"Right here." Yamamoto answered and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking how glad it is that you decided to join our little 'mafia'?" The way Yamamoto said it, Naruto thought he meant like I was a play. "It's more fun with more people."

Naruto started to see how Gokudera always ended up in fight with this guy when his own patience was tested but he took a breath and started to dream about a new hunting bow he had just seen in TV.

They rang the bell in the gate of Sawada residence. "Who is it?" A woman's voice asked kindly.

"Yamamoto and Uzumaki!" Yamamoto answered happily.

"Ooh! Yamamoto-kun, you came to play with Tsuna-kun again? And brought a friend. How nice. Come in, come in."

They walked inside the house to see that Tsuna had come to greet them. "Yamamoto! Naruto-san!"

"Yo!"

"Thanks for having me." Naruto muttered while looking around.

"Gokudera-kun is already upstairs." Tsuna answered and led them into his room.

"Baseball-idiot, what are you doing here? And you!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"We decided to pay a visit." Yamamoto answered cheerfully and sat down. "Where's the baby?"

"Reborn went to have a drink an old friend of his." _'At least that's what he said he was going to do.'_

"You look tired? Did something happen today?"

And Tsuna told how he had gotten the disease and how they had tried to track down Dr. Shamal who had finally cured him.

"Where were you when I was helping Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm glad you're okay now." Yamamoto ignored the question. "If you need help again, you can ask me."

"I was in bed after _someone_ threw a bunch of dynamite into my face." Naruto glared at Gokudera who was a little uncomfortable about the blame.

That day they had fun at Tsunas house doing absolutely nothing but hanging out. Reborn came in one part and decided to rough things up with a challenge. "A challenge?" Tsuna asked fearing something dangerous like it most likely would be.

"Mafia boss must get to know his family and nothing brings people closer than hardships you go together."

"Let's do it, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled excited.

"It sounds fun." Yamamoto smirked.

Naruto shrugged not wanting to appear too eager to go too.

Reborn smirked. "If you win, you will get a wish granted."

"What's the challenge?"

"You have to find Lambo." Reborn said and walked away. "You have till sundown."

Everyone looked out of the window. It was almost too late already.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry, Tenth, I will find him for you!" Gokudera rushed downstairs yelling Lambos name.

"And you better hurry. If you fail, I will kill you." Reborn said as he exited the room.

"You're kidding right!" Naruto laughed when a bullet went right past his head, taking a lock of hair with it.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed when Naruto run out of the room, also yelling Lambos name. Yamamoto only laughed and walked after them. "Don't go shooting at my friends!"

"You're next if you don't try to find Lambo." Reborn said holding his gun leisurely.

Tsuna run out where others were already searching for Lambo.

"I need to ask…" He looked at Naruto who was standing next to a gate. "What is 'Lambo' anyway? Is it a pet dog or something?"

'_Calling Lambo a pet is frighteningly accurate.' _"He's a small boy who dresses in cow-print suit."

"You mean that kid who always screams: 'Reborn, die!'" Naruto imitated his voice and a bullet went by his head again. "Sorry!" He screamed and started running around the house.

So everyone searched like hell for Lambo but not finding any trace of it. "Wait, could he have left the house?" Tsuna asked worried. "He will get himself into trouble if he's not careful!"

"This Hide-and-seek is really hard." Yamamoto scratched his head confused. "Maybe he fell asleep while waiting."

"We're dead." Naruto whispered and crawled from bush to another, trying to locate that annoying brat. "Lambo-cha~n!" He searched desperately.

"Times up." Reborn said and jumped on them. "Way to go, Tsuna. You found him."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Way to go Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"Nice, Tsuna."

"Tsuna-kun!" Mama yelled from inside. "Dinner is ready. Come and eat. Will your friends stay to dinner also?"

So the Vongola X family walked in the kitchen only to find Lambo sitting in the kitchen table eating in his usual rowdy manner.

"That Idiot-cow." Gokudera muttered clutching his fingers into fists.

"You're the idiot." Naruto coughed covering his mouth with his hand.

"What?!"

"You were the first one to run down the stairs!" Naruto yelled. "How in the hell you could've missed a kitchen?"

"I run straightly to the yard where he usually is!" Gokudera yelled back. "And didn't you run right behind me? How come you didn't check it yourself!?"

"I've never been in this house before! I don't know where the heck the kitchen is!"

"You passed it when you first entered the house!"

"Both of you. Calm down." Tsuna tried to calm them down.

"And you think you're actually fit to be the 'vice-boss' for Tenth!?"

"Say that again." Naruto pulled out a small crossbow out of his ninja bag. It was kind of cute but his expression made it sure that it wasn't a toy. "Left Earlobe."

"Furface." Gokudera pulled his dynamite.

There was a moment of silence. "Furface?"

"Your face makes me think a fox. Fox's are furry so…"

"Furface…" Naruto nodded to the logic. "Pretty good. But I resent that!" He yelled and they were about to start fighting when Reborn came and kicked them both down.

"No fighting in a kitchen." He said glaring them both down. "Now, let's eat."

The dinner itself was eventless but it was hard to Tsuna to concentrate eating while Gokudera on his right side was glaring at Naruto who was at his left side. Yamamoto was eating happily opposite side of the table.

"Hahaa! Lambo-san is finished eating!" Lambo jumped on the table and for some reason started making a victory dance over his finished meal.

"Stupid-cow." Gokudera muttered while Naruto started imagine Lambos cow print as a target.

"Why in the hell is he here anyway? Did they adopt him or something?" He muttered.

"I don't know. But Tenth doesn't seem to be bothered so we must endure."

Tsuna felt uncomfortable but was relieved that both his friends had found something uniting them both, even if it was hating Lambo.

"Somehow that cow-suit makes me want to kick him all the more I see it."

"Me too." Gokudera whispered back. "I still won't acknowledge you as Tenths vice-boss."

"I won't acknowledge you as his right hand man either."

"Fare enough. Would you pass the salt?"

Naruto handed over the salt and now there was piece in the house. No one noticed Reborn smirking under his hat.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo yelled and threw a couple of hand grenades at him which he threw back with ease and then knocked him over with his chopsticks. "M-m-m-must (gulp) en-endure." Then he started crying. Both Naruto and Gokudera snapped their chopstick in anger but then Lambo pulled out his Ten-year-bazooka and aimed it at himself.

"What the hell!?" Naruto screamed. "The cow shot himself?"

"Ooh, great." Gokudera muttered.

"My, my." Adult Lambo appeared out of the smoke with his usual cool aura around him. "It seems that I've been brought back once again." He looked around until he noticed Naruto. "Young Uzumaki." He smiled. "It really has been awhile since I last saw you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. "Who's this?"

"This is adult Lambo." Tsuna introduced his new guest and explained the ten-year-bazookas principle to Naruto whose eyes were white as plates at the end.

"So you're telling me that this… lady killer is actually that annoying, loud, idiot cow?"

"Yeah… I guess." Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Oyh oyh oyh, young Uzumaki." Lambo interrupted them. "Don't go and treat me like a stranger here. I'm ten years older than back now."

"I…see." Naruto gulped nervously. "Well, thank you for your good work."

"And you too. Continue to look after my younger self with Gokudera." Then he puffed back to annoying Lambo and was stuffing his face with something that seemed like pasta. "Lambo-san is the greatest!"

"A-amazing." He muttered. "How times affects in people."

"You can say that again." Tsuna sighed as things calmed down again.

"Thank you for your meal." Naruto bowed politely to Mama at the door as he, Yamamoto and Gokudera were on their way out.

"It was nothing. I'm so glad that Tsuna-kun has so many reliable friends now." She beamed. "Please come over whenever you feel like it."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." They said to Tsuna who waved back.

"You're starting to get a decent family." Reborn commented as they watched at the three walking away. "Few more wouldn't hurt though."

"Reborn! Stop saying things like that." Tsuna yelled and they walked inside.

--

Naruto, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking down the street, heading towards their homes. Gokudera left them first leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto alone.

"That was a fun, wasn't it?" Yamamoto leaned the back of his head into his hands while walking.

"Well, most of it at least."

"He's a great guy."

"Who?"

"Tsuna." Yamamoto answered. "He's a really great guy when you get to know him. I took even me to see it exactly how great he really is."

Naruto didn't know how to explain it but he understood what Yamamoto was saying. "Yeah. He really is good guy." No one had ever before tried to save him. Like that, Tsuna had been really special.

"It makes me think, what will happen in the future." Naruto thought out loud.

"What you mean?"

"The mafia thing…"

"You mean the role-play?" Yamamoto asked and smirked. "It's really fun like today. The kid really can arrange things."

"Play?" Naruto asked. Those bullets had been real. Those dynamites had been real. Those explosions had been. That cool Italian guy had been real. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"You're going back already?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm tired and my wounds hurt. See you tomorrow." He waved his hand over his shoulder.

"See ya!" Yamamoto answered to the wave.

**Chapter**** END **


	3. Hibari and the pole knocking

A/N: I'll be keeping chapters short until we get to more serious stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter much as I did writing it.

A/N: My Naruto in this fic is very OOC but I try to keep some of that usual Narutoish goofinesh in him.

Remember to review!

**Chapter 3: Hibari Kyoya and the pole knocking**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Naruto and Yamamoto were having a lunch on the roof. "What a nice weather." Yamamoto yawned and leaned back.

"Even though it's fall already." Tsuna sighed. "And the whole vacation ended abruptly and now I feel kind of sad. And we spent all summer attending supplemental classes too."

Naruto yawned loudly and lied down. "I feel so bored right now. I wish I could just skip rest of the classes."

"You shouldn't do that." Tsuna smiled. "You should get your schoolwork done properly."

"Says a person who's going to be the head of the world's greatest mafia." Naruto muttered and picked his nose. "Well, since I'm going to be the next vice-head so I guess I really don't need to worry about my future either."

"You're still going on about that?" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Exactly." Gokudera muttered while lighting a cigarette. "There's no such spot in Vongola. You should be honored that you're qualified as a member of the Tenths family."

"That's not what I meant." Tsuna whispered awkwardly.

"Calm down now. Let's enjoy the lunch." Yamamoto smirked happily. "Grape-juice is good."

"Chestnuts are great too." Few chestnuts flew into Tsunas back making him scream out of pain and surprise. "Ciaossu." Reborn jumped next to them, dressed as a pig chestnut.

"What the hell is that!?" Tsuna screamed angrily.

"This is a camouflage for secret agents, autumn style." Reborn explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow to this.

"I bet hundred people out of hundred would look right back at you." Tsuna screamed while Reborn took his disguise off. "First of all, didn't I tell you not to show up at school? Secondly, why in the hell are you here?!"

"I'm here so we can make a hideout for the family."

"Huh!?"

"Heh. Sounds fun. Little like a secret base, huh?" Yamamoto asked.

"You're such a brat." Gokudera muttered angrily.

Naruto merely stretched while lying down. "Don't start again."

Gokudera ignored him and turned to face Tsuna. "But I agree about the hideout. A family needs a hideout."

"I'm bored so whatever." Naruto didn't even bother to raise his head.

"Where are we gonna make it? The mountain behind the school? I know few good places there." Yamamoto suggested.

"Of course not." Gokudera said angrily.

"We'll use the reception room of the school." Reborn told them. Even Naruto sat up and looked at him. "The reception room is almost never used. It's a perfect spot for our family's first hide-out."

"Let's go." Yamamoto stood up and others followed him. "Firs, we rearrange the desks."

"I'll sit on Tenths right side." Gokudera said smugly.

"I want my own seat near the window." Naruto said as he followed them. Tsuna had no choice but to follow them. So they walked into the reception room of Namimori middle. On their way, Naruto felt very comfortable for being able to walk hallways with someone. Even if it was such a colorful group. But when they reached the floor where the reception room was, he started to feel like something wasn't right. Li"ke he had forgotten something important….

"What a nice room!" Yamamoto opened the door and smiled. "This will do perfectly."

"Who are you?" Hibari asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto screamed. "Hibari uses this room as his own personal base!"

"Who?" Gokudera asked confused as he pressed forward, towards the room even though Yamamoto tried to stop him.

"Would you put off your cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president?" Hibari turned to face them. "Well, either way, I won't let you get away."

"You bastard!" Gokudera charged forward without caring about anything.

"Put it off." Hibari swung his tonfa at him, forcing him to retreat.

"What the hell…?" He cursed as he noticed the weapons in his arms.

"This is bad." Naruto muttered and his hand went naturally into his ninpo bag, pulling out another smoke screen. "We will get ourselves beat up if we go against him."

In the meantime, Tsuna stepped inside, awe of the furniture's of the room.

"Tsuna!" "Tenth!" "Boss!" Guardians yelled together but Hibari quickly punched him aside.

"Bastard!" Gokudera yelled angrily and charged forward but was taken down easily as well.

"Punk…!" Yamamoto muttered, starting to get angry by the minute as Hibari attacked him.

As they fought, Naruto didn't know what to do. His friends were beaten down, one by one and he just stood there. "Three." Yamamoto was kicked out of the way easily and Hibari turned his attention to him. "That hair color." He muttered and stepped forward. "Is not allowed in Namimori middle." He raised his weapons.

Naruto clenched his teeth and threw his smoke bomb. If Hibari was blinded he could at least get others out of here.

"Not so fast." Hibari smirked and punched his arm, knocking the ball away. "I'll bite you to death." He punched his face.

"Gokudera-kun! Naruto-kun! Yamamoto! Why?" Tsuna looked around frantically.

"They won't wake up. I hit them to make sure of that." Hibari said slowly.

"Eh?"

As Tsuna sat there frightened, Reborn who had been witnessing the whole scene sighed. "How pathetic Tsuna." And lowered himself down, to that window level. "Let's go, Leon." He said to his fateful partner and he turned into a gun. He pointed his gun towards scared Tsuna and pulled the trigger. "Die."

"_Reborn! I'll beat you with my dying will!!"_ Tsuna screamed and jumped forward and started fighting with Hibari. The fight was furious and for the first time, he was forced to back down which ended with him wanting to kill Tsuna greatly. When Reborn thought they had enough, he ended it. And dragged Vongola 10th family back to the roof. Where he revealed his true intensions.

"You wanted us to face him!?" Tsuna yelled shocked.

"Yes, I did. It was a dangerous bet though." Reborn answered. "You were lucky to leave with only bruises and scratches."

"What you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

"It was real-battle training so that you won't be peaceful idiots." Reborn explained smugly. "Fighting for real and risking your life for real are the best ways to train."

"What? What are you talking about!?" Tsuna yelled shocked and started panicking. "I mean, what are we gonna do now? We're sure to be got his eye on us!"

Naruto, who had a sore side, smiled. "It's okay. I already was on his radar ever since I first stepped on the school grounds."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Tsuna asked shocked.

"Calm down, Tsuna." Yamamoto calmed him down.

"I will send him flying next time I see him." Gokudera promised.

Naruto looked into his ninpo bag. "That was my last smoke screen. I need to get more. Next time we see him, we must be ready."

They were all so concentrated with each other so they didn't notice Reborn walking away and smirking under his hat. "Hibari will surely be a useful guy in the future."

--

Soon after that, became the sports day. Important festival for Namimori middle. Especially the climax of the festival, the boys 'Pole knocking' event where the leader of each team climbs on top of a pole and tries to stay there long as possible.

"ULTIMATE!!!" Sasagawa Ryoheis voice screamed through corridors. "This will be the slogan of our team for athletic fest tomorrow." He yelled to people in front of him who started to catch his enthusiasm. "Unless we win, everything will be useless."

"Kyoko-chans brother is passionate as always." Tsuna sighed as he looked at the speech.

"That boxing freak is so annoying." Gokudera muttered.

"I agree." Naruto muttered who was sitting on the other side of Tsuna. "Fire like that is… ugly and useless. Inelegant" He sighed and dreamed about archery.

"Oh come on you guys." Yamamoto calmed them down.

"He can't even speak normally!" Gokudera muttered.

"Oyh! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed on his usual shocked manner as Ryohei started to speak about the pole knocking and Gokudera asked about it.

"It's been a tradition that team's representative will be the leader of the pole knocking, meaning that it would be me. BUT I WILL RESIGN!!!" He screamed suddenly shocking everyone in the class. "Rather than being the leader, I want to be a soldier!"

"That guy is so selfish." Naruto sighed bored.

"But there is nothing to be worried about." Ryohei continued. "Because I've prepared someone else who is better than me to the leader."

"Eh?" Someone asked in the class. "A guy who is better than Sasagawa being the leader?" Everyone looked at each other waiting someone to jump out and exclaim himself.

"SAWADA TSUNA FROM CLASS 1-A!!! I choose you!" Ryohei pointed at Tsuna.

"Eh!" Tsuna asked wide-eyed.

"Ooh! The boxing freak knows the greatness of the Tenth!" Gokudera nodded happily.

"Ooh, lucky you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

Naruto smirked. "If it's the boss I don't mind following him."

"Those who agree, raise your hand!" Sasagawa yelled. "We will decide by the majority!"

No one raised their hands expect the three sitting next to Tsuna. The people in the class started to mumble in disagreeing manner among themselves.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS!!!" Sasagawa gave the order.

"There's no one in our class who's going to refuse, right?" Gokudera jumped up, his hand raised. He, Naruto and Yamamoto had only raised their hands.

"Hey you!" Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

Boys were scared of Gokudera and decided to raise their hands. Girls raised their hands shrieking about how 'cool' he was.

"At this rate, the decision will eventually be supported by the majority." Ryohei nodded firmly. "It's decided then! The leader of the pole knocking is Sawada Tsuna!"

"That guy… is one crazy freak." Naruto muttered a smirk on his face and looked at Tsuna who started panicking on his usual manner. "That only leaves Boss."

"Wow, that's amazing Tsuna." Yamamoto congratulated him.

"As expected of Tenths leadership abilities." Gokudera nodded.

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna looked at him, trying to look for some support.

"You lead, we follow, Boss." Naruto smiled and nodded. "We're on your care."

"Naruto-kun…! " Tsuna whispered defeated.

"That scared me." Reborn said as he stepped to the desk and in the end, forced Tsuna to accept the position of the leader. Then he just puffed out as a balloon when he tried to hide him.

"Where does he get all those gadgets?" Naruto asked jealous as they finally ended the session.

"Who knows…" Tsuna asked defeated. "I don't think I can take this much longer! Did you see how upper classmen were glaring at me! I can't possibly be the leader!"

"Don't worry, Tenth! I will blow up everyone who doesn't follow you!" Gokudera promised proudly.

"It will work out in the end." Yamamoto smiled.

"That's right Boss." Naruto assured him happily. "You already have us. If you can get that walking smoke factory to follow you, this class should be easy." He grinned while pointing at Gokudera who glared at him angrily.

"I got to go now. My dad needs some help with the shop." Yamamoto said good byes to them.

"Excuse us, Tenth!" Gokudera said formally and left early too.

"I have club activities so I got to run too." Naruto waved his hand walked away. "Remember! You're the next boss of Vongola!"

"Not so loud!" Tsuna screamed after him.

--

Naruto used his afternoon to practice archery when he received a call. That was strange. He didn't even have a phone. So when he heard a phone ringing in his schoolbag, it made a little suspicious. He first opened it and noticed something strange. The phone had his name written on its cover. He didn't have much time to think when he read the incoming call. "Master Paopao?" He flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Tsuna wants you to meet him at the riverside to train him for upcoming pole knocking."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Paopao. I'm a master of Muya Thai." Reborn introduced his alias. "Anyway, at the riverside. Now!"

The phone ended and Naruto put it away. "Funny. Either it was a prank call from a kid… or I've really overestimated Muya Thai." But whatever it was, he decided to obey the call and walked to the riverside where he encountered Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto practicing the pole knocking.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked when he finally reached the group. Tsuna was on top of the pole, hanging tightly while Gokudera and Ryohei fought about… something that resulted whit only Yamamoto supporting Tsuna.

"A~a~h!" Tsuna fell down to the river.

"Timber…" Naruto snorted and rushed to him as he sat in the cold river water in nothing but his underwear. "I don't think this season is fit for swimming, Boss." He laughed as he reached them.

"Why you-!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"Anyway, let's get him dried up, quickly before he catches a cold." Yamamoto calmed them down.

--

The next day, the sport festival. Everything went quickly and soon it was time for the pole knocking.

"Okay team!" Naruto clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Now's the time for the main event, everyone get ready, it will start soon and I want everyone in their top form!"

"YOU FOOL!!!" Ryoheis voice echoed in his ears. He turned around to see that he and Gokudera were fighting.

"What a shock." Naruto muttered tired and walked to them. "What's going on, boss?"

But Tsuna was busy to calm his other friends down.

"Stop them! Please!" He screamed to Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto stepped between. "Okay, now. Let's all take a deep breath and-"

"I'm not listening to you!" Gokudera yelled and crabbed his collar. "Since when did you think you could start giving orders to the team? You're not the leader! The Tenth is!"

"I'm his Vice-boss!" Naruto yelled back and yanked his hand away. "If he wasn't too busy to look after the babies," he glared at the two. "then he might actually consider leading!"

"Wait, Naruto-kun! You're only making it worse!" Tsuna screamed.

"Who's the baby?" Gokudera yelled.

"You and that walking sport drink advertise!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm pissed off to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled, his eyes burning.

And this resulted as a fight among them which ended them punching each other's faces. Ryohei punched Gokudera who punched Naruto who punched back to Ryohei, ending the circle.

"Team mates fighting, huh?" Some bozo thought that now was the perfect time to come and taunt them. "Pole knocking is all about teamwork. Looks like nothing to fear about the A team."

"It's none of your business!" Ryohei yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked whipping his chin.

"Fatties should just fill their mouths with food." Naruto muttered equally angry. "So…"

"BACK OFF!!!" They all yelled together and attacked. Ryohei delivered a punch into his face, Gokudera kicked his chest and Naruto kicked his crotch knocking him out perfectly.

"This person is the leader of the C team, Takada-senpai!" Tsuna screamed and other C members started yelling to them as well.

Naruto, Gokudera and Ryohei all glared at them.

"If anyone has a problem, I'll take care of them, personally." Naruto said, his hands in the pockets and one leg in the air, ready. "Uzumaki Naruto will destroy you!"

"Sasagawa of the A team will take you on!"

"I'll pick any fight from you any time." Gokudera added angrily.

That was where the hill started going quickly down. First the captain of the team C was beaten. Some dwarf said that it had been under orders of Tsuna.

"Excellent strategy, Tenth!" Gokudera smiled quickly.

"You're greedier about the victory than I thought, Sawada!" Ryohei agreed happily.

"You could have told me before you did something like this." Naruto said to this little disappointed. "How am I supposed to help you to lead the family if you don't keep me in the loop?"

"Eeh? I'm not in any family-" Tsuna yelled when other teams started accusing him on foul play and demanding his resigning. _'Reborn! Why you keep doing this?!' _He asked desperately.

"I dare you to say that again!" Naruto yelled back, Gokudera by his side and everyone took a step back.

"Did you see that?" Ryohei punched his own hand ready. "This is how we do things! Anyone has any problems with that!?"

Gokudera, Uzumaki, and now Sasagawa. They were definitely three most fearsome fighters in the Team A and there was no one who dared to approach them.

Then became the break. Naruto told the team members to eat and refuel themselves when his boss obviously was too busy, surprise surprise, panicking. Bianchi thought it was a good idea to offer some Poison-Cooking to other teams, knocking many people out.

Then Naruto noticed that Ryohei was walking towards the judges alone with his usual, 'extreme' look on the face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to force them to unite both teams against ours!" He yelled. "You're going to help me?"

Naruto was about to refuse and try to stop him when Reborn quickly stepped next to him. "Of course he is."

"Reborn!" Naruto yelled. "Why? Our team will be slaughtered!"

"To make things more interesting." He smirked under his hat and walked away.

"Well, will you?" Ryohei asked.

After a moment of thought, Naruto nodded. It would happen sooner or later when their team would start to overpower the rest. This would just save some time. "Let's go and make them see things our way!"

"To the extreme!" Ryohei screamed.

"Seriously, stop it! That's really annoying." He said a tick in his forehead.

"Extreme!" He ignored his words.

"I hate you."

It was easy to force the suggestion on them. After all, few people could actually look into eyes of Sasagawa Ryohei. And Narutos firm presence was just the icing on the cake.

"What? You two did what!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Don't worry, Boss." Naruto smiled. "With this, we can beat those idiots faster."

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna whispered defeated.

"And Reborn forced me to." He added with a low voice and cleared his throat before continuing with a louder voice. "Let's get going and kick some B-grade ass!" He yelled.

The fight started and they were almost immediately surrounded by other teams. It took everything from Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Naruto to keep their boss safe.

"Damn, there's no end to these idiots!" Gokudera yelled as he pushed people aside.

"Aaw!" Tsuna screamed as someone grabbed his leg.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"This is tough." Yamamoto panted. "Too much difference in people."

"Just wait! I think of something!" Naruto yelled as someone knocked him down. "Or won't."

"Naruto!" Yamamoto yelled but also was drowned in the endless line of people.

"We can't even attack because we can't move anywhere!" Ryohei yelled. "Let go of me, damn it!"

"I'm going to fall!" Tsuna yelled as pole started falling down.

There was a loud bang that filled the air.

"_Reborn!_ _I will win the pole knocking with my dying will_!" Tsuna yelled.

"So if the leader doesn't touch the ground…" Naruto smirked, all bruised up.

"If that's the way then…" Gokudera understood.

"I see!" Ryohei yelled and punched the guy out of his face.

"This way Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled and the three of them, gathered together!"

"Ok!" Tsuna yelled and jumped on top of them. "Aim for the leader!" He pointed his finger towards Hibari.

Naruto took point and kicked people aside, letting Yamamoto to concentrate on carrying Tsuna while Gokudera and Ryohei kept kicking people who tried to intervene from the sides.

"Let's go!" Tsuna yelled.

Hibari smirked. "That's more like it."

"Hey Lawnhead! You just hooked my leg, didn't you!?" Gokudera yelled suddenly.

"Quit kidding me, Octopus! You're the one who kicked my leg!" Ryohei screamed back.

"What did you say!?" Gokudera yelled.

They ended up forgetting the contest and punched each other, dropping Tsuna in the process. Then suddenly everyone started attacking Tsuna.

"What the hell you think you're doing, you assholes!?" Gokudera yelled and hurried to defend Tsuna, fighting his way through the crowd. "I'll fucking kill you all! Those who want to fight, bring it on!"

He, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Naruto ended up taking by themselves the half of the enemy team. At some point, rules were forgotten and Gokudera threw dynamite in the air while Naruto filled the field with smoke screens.

"Why is this happening!?" Tsuna screamed as he tried to escape the explosions.

--

"That was the best festival ever!" Naruto laughed whole heartedly as he lied at the riverside with others. They were or banged up already. "Down size is that my hands hurt like hell after today's scuffle."

"Stop whining, Furface." Gokudera panted next to him. "It's all your fault for suggesting on taking both teams at the same time."

"It's okay, isn't it?" Yamamoto laughed, next to Gokudera. "This was a fun day, right, senpai?"

"Extreme!" Ryohei yelled from top of his lungs. "This day was full of extreme! I want to do it again! Extreme!"

"Well, boss? How you liked it?"

Tsuna withered in his underwear next to Ryohei, as the end of the line. "This was truly unforgettable day." He muttered.

"Good work, everyone." Reborn walked to them a smile on his face. "As a prize of your hard work, I'm allowing you to take small vacation."

"Vacation?" Everyone asked interest.

"Did you like it? Now it's time to return to normal life." Reborn asked and walked away. "Don't to do your homework's!" He yelled as he disappeared.

There was a moment of silence. "Reborn! This wasn't any vacation!" Tsuna yelled and run after him. "You just allowed us to lie there for few seconds and called it a vacation!"

"There he goes again." Naruto sighed a smile on his face. "Boss really needs to learn to take a little easier. All that stress will cause him an ulcer if he's not careful."

"Shut up, Furface!" Gokudera barked at him. "Tenth doesn't have to worry about anything like that."

"If you say so… Left Earlobe." He snickered to his own joke as others started to laugh with him, excluding Gokudera who only got angrier about this.

**Chapter END**


	4. Ipin, Dino and Uchiha

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope this get a better reception than the last one. One more chapter after this and we get to Rokudo Mukuro. And soon after that, we get to Varia. Finally. Anyway, enjoy.

Remember to review!

Chapter 4: I-pin, Dino and Uchiha

After the fiasco called pole knocking, Tsuna and the others returned to their usual routine life.

Naruto was practicing his archery. He took a deep breath and aimed with his ceremonial bow. He held his breath before releasing the string and allowing the arrow fly with the wind… _'Hit the center! Hit the center!'_ He prayed in his mind. The arrow struck clearly to the exterior of the targets bull's eye. "You motherfuc- PEEP! I will fu-PEEP ra-PEEP your as-PEEP before ripping your ba-PEEP through your mouth!" He cursed loudly.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Why you're screaming so loudly, Furface?"

"Did something happen, Naruto?"

Naruto turned around. "Boss, everyone." He glared the target quickly before walking to them. "Nothing. I just missed the target again."

Gokudera snorted. "What can you expect from an idiot like you?" He turned his face away and lighted his cigarette when Naruto suddenly shot an arrow, snapping his cigarette in two.

"Don't underestimate me, Smoke factory." He muttered angrily.

"Amazing…" Tsuna whispered equally shocked as Gokudera while Yamamoto only laughed. "If you're this good, then why…"

"If I knew, I would've corrected it years ago." Naruto answered and placed the bow to rest on his shoulder. "Do you need anything, Boss?"

"Nothing. I just came to ask if you felt like hanging around today."

Naruto nodded. "Sure. I don't feel like hitting anything either. Just wait for me while I put my things away."

"Sure." Tsuna nodded.

They walked down the street. Gokudera and Tsuna walked first (Gokudera right side of Tsuna) and Yamamoto and Naruto behind them. Naruto looked around for a while. "Where's Reborn?"

"He had some old friend coming to town." Tsuna answered.

"So he had a playdate with someone?" Yamamoto asked. "Did your mom take him?"

All three of his friends looked at him. _'What an idiot!'_ They thought.

"What kind on friend?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. But most likely another weirdo." Tsuna answered nervously. He thought of Bianchi, Lambo and Dr. Shamal.

"Don't go calling my friends weirdos."

"Aak! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed and looked around. "Where are you?"

The sewer whole opened and Reborn was raised higher with a chair. "Ciasso."

"Reborn! What are you doing here!?" Tsuna screamed.

"I'm here to warn you." Reborn said.

"Warn me?"

"There's an assassin in the town who is hired to kill the next boss of Vongola." Reborn explained and looked into his eyes. "He's coming for you."

"Aah! No way! Why? Why did it happen to me? I don't even want to be associated with mafia! Now there's an assassins after me!"

"Don't worry, Tenth! I will protect you!" Gokudera yelled and punched his chest. "Reborn-san, do you know where this assassin is now?"

"Yes." Reborn answered. "He's…" His head fell numb and a bubble appeared from his nose. He started snoring quietly and the chair was lowered back into sewer hole.

"He fell asleep!" Tsuna screamed, starting to panic. "What I'm gonna do?"

"First we should find a place where we can protect you, Boss." Naruto answered.

"That's right, Tenth! Your safety comes first!" Gokudera added suddenly.

"Is this another game? Sound interesting!" Yamamoto laughed.

"G-guys!" Tsuna looked at them little happy that they were there for him. "But didn't you hear!? There's someone after my life! I can't take you with me! It will be dangerous!"

"Speaking like the true boss, Boss." Naruto smirked and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, we're here so that nothing will harm you, right guys?"

"Why you…" Gokudera tightened his jaw and glared at him. "I'm his right hand man, it's my job to say things like that!"

"Ooh? Really? I thought I was his right hand man." Yamamoto asked confused.

"Why you," Gokudera pulled out his dynamite. "Shall I blow you up right here and now?!"

"Wait! Guys! We don't have time for this!" Tsuna rushed to stop them.

"Let's get you safe first." Naruto said.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" Gokudera yelled. "This way, Tenth. I know a safe place."

"O-okay."

"Wait. Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Gokudera glared. "What is it for you?"

"We don't know anything about this assassin!" Naruto said firmly. "He can be using guns, knives, poison or some other imaginative way. He might care for civilians and doesn't like to show his face or he doesn't care what comes between him and his target and is willing to kill a whole city just to complete his mission. He might be waiting at…" He stopped when others looked at him, sweat dropped. He cleared his throat. "I… read a lots of Shonen mangas." He explained.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Gokudera yelled. "I won't let that assassin come twenty feet closer to the Tenth!"

So they ran through streets and back alleys. Gokudera almost blew up a cat that had been jumping in garbage. Twice. Yamamoto kept laughing and that made the other two very pissed off. Tsuna just kept panicking.

Then Gokudera smirked and pointed towards an apparent building. "That's my place!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Wow! Gokudera! You really live in an expensive looking building." Yamamoto whistled impressed.

While Tsuna had forgotten his danger for a minute, Naruto hadn't. "_This_ is your safe place? Your place?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Other than its second most likely place for us to show up, no! Not at all! And that it's easy to find and-"

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna calmed him down. "Perhaps you should ease down those mangas."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked like forgetting the argument before.

"Anyway, let's get inside before-" They turned towards the front door when a caped man landed between them.

"Don't move." The man said with a menacing voice.

"He's here!" Tsuna screamed but before he could even notice, everyone stepped between him and the assassin.

Just when both Gokudera and Naruto were about to reach for their weapons, a shot was fired from inside his cape so it left a hole in his cape. "Make a wrong move, and I will kill you all."

Everyone lowered their hands slowly.

"Vongola X." The assassin said and looked at Tsuna. "Come with me."

There was a moment of silence. Tsuna didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die. But… his friends were in danger because of him.

"Okay. You win." Naruto suddenly stepped forward shaking his head. "I'm Vongola X."

Everyone looked shocked at him. "What-!" Tsuna started to scream but Naruto cut him off.

"These are my subordinates." Naruto explained and walked forward, right in front of the assassin. "If you want to, you can take me with you."

"Brave." Assassin said quietly and fired a gun. "But foolish." Naruto fell to the ground, lifeless. Blood was covering the sidewalk. "You didn't think I would check out who's my real target before coming here."

"You bas-" Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to rush.

"Stop or I will kill you both!" Man yelled. "I only want Vongola X! Come here now!"

'_R-r-r-reborn! Help me!' _Tsuna thought. He was shaking from fear.

"Fine." Man pulled out a gun under his coat and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and then silence.

Tsuna quietly cracked his eyes open. He didn't even remember that he had closed them. Assassin was holding a gun but no one was dead. On the contrary, there was flag coming out of the barrel. It said 'BANG' on big letters. "You really are just as hopeless as Reborn said." Man muttered shaking his head and put the gun away.

"Wha-" Everyone stood there shocked. "What is going on?"

"Itachi here is an old friend of mine." Reborn appeared out of nowhere. "He's a master gun man and assassin so I asked him to give you a little lesson here."

Itachi removed his cape so his face became visible to them. "Nice to meet you, Vongola Tenth."

"B-b-but Naruto-kun-"

"Look more closely, you idiot." Reborn told annoyed. Everyone rushed to Naruto. The 'blood' was…

"Tomato juice?"

"I only shot him with this." Itachi answered and showed his gun to everyone. "It's a harmless air gun. Bullets hurt like hell but won't do any real damage." He continued with a monotone voice. "The sound was coming from a tape." He showed a tape recorder and pushed the play button. There was another loud bang. "He's just in shock from being shot. He should come around in an hour or so."

"Thank God!" Tsuna sighed.

Gokudera stepped forward, sweating badly. "That idiot. Pulling a stunt like that. He deserves to be shot."

"Now, now." Yamamoto laughed when the situation had resolved. "Maybe we should get him inside, Gokudera?"

"Only because he was willing to die for boss."

"I wasn't 'willing to die for boss'…" Naruto whispered with low voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna yelled relieved.

"What you mean, you weren't?" Itachi asked. "You should have really known that I was going to kill you soon anyway."

"I was trying to save him." Naruto answered with a light smirk on his face and roughly sat up.

"Eh?" Gokudera asked confused. "What the hell is the difference?"

"You don't know it?" Naruto asked confused as Yamamoto helped him to stand up. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He clenched his stomach. "It hurts like hell."

"Easy now. Gokudera." Yamamoto took Naruto into Gokuderas apartment. Tsuna bowed to Itachi and rushed after them.

"He has a good family." Itachi muttered as he watched after them. Gokudera yelled something to Yamamoto and Naruto who laughed together with Tsuna. "You really are amazing, Reborn."

"Me?" Reborn asked confused. "It's all his own doing. I just give him the nudge to the right direction when he needs it." He turned around. "And Itachi, by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Loose the cape." Reborn said. "It's embarrassing and it makes you look like a pervert."

"When I start taking fashion advices, you will be the last person I come to. A baby who dresses like a hitman." Itachi muttered and walked away. "Pervert." He huffed.

"Oyh oyh. Don't tell me your feelings are hurt?" Reborn smirked under his hat.

--

Few days later, Tsuna walked home from school when he met a big headed baby. The baby defeated the dog that had been chasing him without even touching the thing. When he told about it to Reborn, he only sighed and smiled sadly. "I guess there are some people who believe in things like that even at your age." He had said pitifully.

Then the next day, he was whipping the floors of the hallway, thinking over and over the meeting with the mysterious baby.

"Ya' 'kay, Boss?" Naruto asked as he walked past him. He had dressed as sloppily as ever. A real delinquent if you asked from people around him. It was such a mystery how this guy could be so different during different occasions. During archery, he was calm and composed. Not a single peace of clothing was out of order. But anytime BUT archery he would easily fit in delinquents description. Like now. He even had bruised eye but didn't seem to even notice it, he was smiling at least, so Tsuna didn't want to mention it.

"Naruto-kun… your stomach okay?" Tsuna asked, trying to forget what he had just thought.

"Of course!" Naruto laughed smirked proudly. "I've taken worse beatings many times in my life. Bullet like that won't even slow me down."

'_How you can say something like that with such pride?!'_ Tsuna thought shocked.

"Yet you fainted, which is even more embarrassing than actually dyeing." Gokudera who walked past them, carrying buckets of water in both hands. If Tenth was going to do cleaning, he would too. "Excuse me, Tenth!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled after him. "You Smoke factory on feet!"

"What was that?!" Gokudera threw his buckets away, throwing all the water over some girls but didn't care. "I'll blow you away!"

Naruto raised his leg. Ready to kick. "I'll kick your ass!"

Tsuna didn't want to get into middle again but didn't know what to do until he noticed the mysterious baby talking to Kyoko-chan and her friend…Kurokawa… maybe? Then the baby turned towards him and rushed to him.

"What?" Tsuna asked. After few hand signs, he was able to deduce that he wanted him to get to the roof. He chased after the strange baby.

At the roof, baby had changed clothes and was holding a… "Pork bun?" Tsuna asked confused. "What is going on?"

--

Naruto and Gokudera were both panting. They had been fighting and wouldn't stop no matter what. They had even beaten down two disciplinary committee members who had tried to cut in. Only when Yamamoto had thrown himself over both their shoulders with his usual smirk had they stopped.

Gokudera huffed and corrected his outfit. "Where did Tenth go?"

"Tsuna? I haven't seen him." Yamamoto shrugged.

"He must have gone to the roof." Naruto suggested and started to pick his things up. When he stood up, he was alone with Yamamoto. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Yamamoto smirked. "I just came to tell you that we're both in cleaning duty with Tsuna."

"I never clean." Naruto answered and started followed him towards the roof.

"That's not right, you know!" Yamamoto yelled and run after him. As they opened the door, something was flying towards them.

"Yamamoto! Throw it!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Catch it! Back home! He screamed and threw the ball with all his strength.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked just as something exploded right above them.

--

"So this guy came to kill you, Tenth?" Gokudera asked after they had safely retreated to Sawada residence.

"He… doesn't look like that, does he?" Naruto asked confused. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Though he is kind." Tsuna said. "He helps people."

Reborn jumped to the table, while holding a picture. "This isn't Tsuna."

"Eeh!?" Everyone turned around to face him. They saw a guy who was…

"Definitely not Tenth!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"It seems that he's extremely nearsighted." Reborn answered.

"Just get glasses for crying out loud!" Tsuna screamed frustrated.

--

Few days later, Tsuna returned home. It had been first relaxing day in a long time. Reborn nor Lambo had appeared at school. Gokudera and Naruto hadn't fought with each other. Onii-san hadn't made any entrances. He had even got a chance to exchange greetings with Kyoko-chan. In all, it had been a very relaxing day.

And by now, he should have already learned that there is no such thing as 'very relaxing day' for him anymore. And he too realized it now.

"What is this!?" There was at least an army of black suited men standing right in front of his own house. What was going on?

"E-e-excuse me…. can I pass?" He stuttered, trying to get attention of someone.

"Sorry but no. Only members of Sawada family are allowed to pass here." One of the scary looking men said with cold voice.

"B-b-but I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

The crowd woke up and everyone turned their attention to him. "That's him? That's the future tenth leader?" Then they quickly made a pass for him and Tsuna rushed through. "Reborn! It must be his doing! What has he done this time!?" He rushed inside his own room. "Reborn! What did you do now!?" _'Eek! Their in my room too!'_ He thought as he saw a big chair in his room.

"We meet finally, Vongola Tenth." The chair turned around. "I've waited to meet you."

--

Gokudera yawned as he walked towards Tenths house. It was important that his right hand man would be first to greet him. Now that both the baseball-idiot and furface were out of the way… there was some commotion in front of his house. But it didn't seem to be any immediate danger and Tenth seemed to be safe.

There he was! He saw Tenth exiting his house. Now, with clear and loud to make a good impression. "GOOD MORNING, TENTH!!!" Tenth turned around, happy of seeing him first. "I woke up early so I decided to take a stroll and ended up here." He smiled. "But anyway, these guys…" He glared around. "Who are they?"

"Hey, Smoking-bomb brat. It's our first time meeting, right?" Dino greeted him.

"That tattoo… bucking-horse Dino!" Gokuderas eyes glared more angrier.

"Who is he?" Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing there. "Yo, Boss. Earlobe. I met up with Yamamoto on my way here."

"Hey Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted them happily. "You're gonna be late!" He threw himself over their shoulders. "Hello!" He greeted Dino.

"Reborn." Naruto nodded to him and Dino. He didn't understand the situation but being polite to people was just good manners. "Wait up!" He run after others.

"So that's Tsuna's family?" Dino looked after them. "A bunch of kids."

"You seem concerned?" Reborn asked.

"Of course. It's about the family of my sworn brother who reminds me of my past."

"What are you thinking? Anything good?"

"The most important thing for a family is trust. If I don't see it, I won't approve them."

"Then why not test them?" Reborn smirked.

--

Tsuna and the others walked towards the school and Gokudera told others how Dino had rebuilt his family's fortune after it being ruined by the previous generation. "Thanks to him, his family is now third important in our alliance."

"That's amazing." Tsuna was really amazed.

"I see…" Naruto muttered with a weird voice.

"What?" Gokudera asked angrily. "You don't believe me?"

"No. It's just that I got this book in my mailbox this morning and wondered what it was?" He showed them a book which title said: 'Vongolas friends and allies'. "It said the same thing."

"W-w-w-w-where did you get that!?" Gokudera stuttered.

"I said it already. It was in my mailbox earlier this morning." Naruto answered and stuffed it inside his back.

"It must have been Reborn…" Tsuna whispered defeated and decided to change the subject. "Dino-san is really cool to be able to do something like that."

"Either way, I don't like him."

"Eeh? Why?"

"Everyone older than me is an enemy." Gokudera answered darkly.

"When is your birthday?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Eh? September 9, so what?"

Naruto smirked. "That means we're not enemies, right?"

"When is your birthday, Naruto-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Tenth of October." He answered with a smirk. "That means, I'm younger than you."

"I hate you even if you were young as Reborn-san." Gokudera cursed.

"This mafia you were talking just now…" Yamamoto started carefully. Everyone turned their attention to him. "That's a weird company name, isn't it?" He smirked.

Both Naruto and Gokudera felt like falling down. "There should be a limit to thickheadness by law." He muttered. Then suddenly a red sport car stopped, right next to them. "Watch it you idiot!" He screamed after being almost hit by the car. Then suddenly, before anyone could do anything, a rope flew and snatched Tsuna away. The car speeded again and disappeared from sight.

"No way!" Tsuna screamed as he was pulled away.

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!" "Boss!"

"They're Yakuza called Momokyokai that controls this area."

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled as he noticed the baby on the ground.

"Yakuza is Japanese mafia. You middle-schoolers won't stand a chance against an adult mafia. Leave it to the police."

"Like hell I'd leave it to them!" Gokudera yelled with furious voice and run after the car.

"We'll leave cops to you, boy!"Yamamoto yelled over his shoulder.

Naruto followed them. "We must follow them quickly!"

They rushed through the neighborhood. "Where is their headquarters?" Gokudera asked turning his attention towards to two locals.

"I don't know." Yamamoto shrugged.

"I never had any problems with Yakuzas before." Naruto shook his hand.

"I didn't ask that! We must get there quickly before anything happens to Tenth!"

"I know! But it's not like they will be keeping a huge sing over their office 'we're here'!"

"Look at that." Yamamoto pointed upwards from them. Both turned their heads towards it. Few words were painted into the windows. "Momokyokai."

Naruto could feel Gokuderas eyes on his back. "No need to say it." He muttered. "Let's just… storm the place, okay?"

Gokudera smirked and lighted a cigarette. "I don't need you to tell me that." And was about to light a dynamite when Yamamoto stopped him.

"If you use dynamite here, you might hurt Tsuna."

"Tch." Gokudera cursed and put the dynamites away. "Let's go old school then." He kicked the door open. "Where is Tenth!" His voice echoed through the building.

The first floor didn't have that many guards and by their stupid looks, they didn't know anything about the whereabouts of Tenth. Naruto kicked them out of the way. "Let's go ask the director himself."

Gokudera smirked. "Yes!"

They walked upstairs and Gokudera kicked the second door open that day. "Where is Tenth!?" He yelled.

"Eeh?" Naruto noticed that the room was full of young men. "What's with these brats?" One of them asked annoyed.

"They don't seem to understand what you mean." He muttered and stepped forward. "Let me be the translator."

"I can help." Yamamoto stepped forward. "Can you tell us where our friend is?"

"Eeh?" One of the Yakuzas asked. "What is that brat talking about? Throw them out. What are those guys doing downstairs?"

When someone was about to touch Narutos arms to drag him away, he kicked it away and then knocked the guy out. "You don't understand. One of our friends is missing. We want to know where he is!" He raised his leg. "It seems that negotiations have broken down." Everyone stood up now.

"Let's kick their asses!" Gokudera yelled and it didn't take long them to take everyone out of the room.

"Now, where is he?" Naruto asked with menacing voice and kicked one of the guys into the guts. "Tell me and I'll stop kicking!" Everyone had picked their guy to interrogate.

"Spill it!" Gokudera demanded.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Yamamoto tried to ask kindly.

Then the door opened. "Boss!" Naruto yelled and kicked the guy out.

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!" Everyone rushed to him.

"You're safe!" Gokudera punched the guy away.

"You look fine." Yamamoto smirked.

"Everyone!" Tsuna sighed relieved.

"You had a worried, you know?" Naruto smiled.

"What did you do? You brats?" New bunch of yakuzas entered the room.

"Tch, they just keep coming." Gokudera cursed.

"Let's take them." Naruto said and walked forward.

"Wait, you kids can stand down now." Dino stopped them. "Besides, they are not like the youngsters you just beat up. You can't do it. Leave adults to another adult." First he tried talking to them. "I'm in charge of things that happened here. I'm willing to pay everything if you will forget everything that happened here." You could say that it failed.

"We'll take your money, all right!" The head of the group smirked. "But you guys aren't going anywhere."

"The negotiations have failed again." Naruto sighed.

"I guess we'll have to return with force." Dino raised his whip. He was going to use force. "Here I come." He slashed the whip. And it hit Gokuderas, Yamamotos, Narutos and finally his own face.

"What the hell!?" Gokudera screamed.

"Owwww!" Yamamoto yelled.

"I hit myself too!!"

"What is a matter with you?" Naruto screamed.

Tsuna started panicking when Yakuzas attacked, sure of their pray. "W-wait! No way! Someone! Help me!"

"The one, who is going to help you, is the Tenth." Reborn smirked through his scope. "That's you." He fired three shots. "Here some help for you."

"_Reborn_! _I will beat Yakuza with my dying will_!" He screamed as his own hands started to enlarge like crazy.

He started beating Yakuzas like… it was his dying will…

"Tsuna's pretty good." Dino smirked as he watched his fight. Then someone managed to sneak behind his back and was about to hit Tsunas unguarded back. "Watch out!" There was an explosion.

"Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"We'll watch your back." Yamamoto smirked.

"So just keep your eyes in the prize." Naruto added.

"These guys!" Dino sat there in awe.

"We can't lose to them, boss." Romario and others came through the door. "Why are you slacking by yourself?" "That's so uncool."

"You guys!!" Dino gasped. "God, you guys are so noisy!" He stood up and strained his whip. "Ok, let's have fun!"

And with that, the fight was already settled.

Back at home, Dino was ready to say good byes. "I'm impressed! I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

"No… Leave me… it's not like that…" Tsuna tried to argue.

"I'm going to go shopping with my men now." Dino stood up. "See ya."

"Ciao." Reborn said to him.

Naruto sighed relived.

"What is it, Tenth?"

"I thought you hated Dino-san, so I thought you might turn on him for what he caused today."

"He just talks big and is petty." Gokudera answered. "I'd rather not pay attention to him."

Tsuna was about to argue when there was a loud bang when Dino fell down the stairs. "Are you okay Di-" Tsuna stumbled to his own feet and fell down right over him.

"Tenth!" Gokudera screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled from the kitchen. "Would you ask Dino-san if he's going to stay for dinner?" Then she noticed the racket and Tsuna lying over Dino. "Aah! You must be so happy for having an older brother like that. I'm so happy."

"We-well… are you going to stay for dinner?" Tsuna asked.

"Mamas cooking is the best." Dino answered.

And with that, Dino was introduced to The Vongola Tenth.

**Chapter END**


	5. Fuuta and Valentine's Day mystery

A/N: I was very disappointed in my earlier chapters so it took me some time to think a little more original plot to this fic. Now it should work. I surely hope it will.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Chapter 4: Fuuta and Valentine's Day mystery

"And then I just beat up those delinquents!" Gokudera finished his story which he had told with greatest pride. "They won't be bothering me anymore. Didn't I do great, Tenth!?" He asked like a puppy needing attention. This is what Naruto thought while eating his lunch quietly.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna nodded, not daring to disagree.

"But Gokudera, you really shouldn't try to pick a fight with every person who you see. It isn't nice." Yamamoto said.

"Tch." Gokudera huffed. "It's not my fault everyone tries to pick a fight with me. I just defend myself."

"Actually it is." Naruto interrupted and everyone looked at him. "You _reek_ of trouble. All you need to do is just to walk into a room and your testosterone will do the rest."

"What was that, you Furface!?" Gokudera yelled and took his face next to Narutos. "You want a piece of me!?"

"I already ate." Naruto answered but glared back. "But I don't mind another snack."

"Bring it on!" Gokudera yelled and stood up.

"Maa maa! Don't fight!" Yamamoto stepped between them laughing.

"Anyway, what do we have on our next period?" Tsuna asked trying to change the subject.

"It's PE." Yamamoto answered absentmindedly. "I hope we play baseball. I think I could hit homeruns a lot! It's thanks to that kid's special training."

Tsuna shivered when he remembered the hell they had gone through that day. First those grenades, steal balls, shape-shifting bat and Dino's helping Naruto to improve. He had supervised when Naruto had shot arrows from the roof and then told him to try out the sniper-rifle. Tsuna had thought he would die. But it was true, Yamamoto was now stronger and Naruto was now more accurate. Even Gokudera was on high spirits. Not that any of those were a good thing.

"What are you doing, Boss?" Naruto asked. They had already moved to the door. "The class is about to start."

"O-okay!" Tsuna stumbled up and run forward.

They were playing football on PE for Yamamotos disappointment.

"Okay team!" Naruto yelled loudly and everyone looked at him. He and Yamamoto were on one team and Tsuna and Gokudera on the other. "If we want to win them, we have to play this out carefully."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"They have Gokudera and Boss." Naruto explained. "Those two are most definitely the most dangerous people in the team."

"Wha? Maybe Gokudera but 'no-good-Tsuna'! C'mon!"

Yamamoto threw himself over complainers shoulder. "You shouldn't underestimate him, you know." He smiled. "Okay?"

"O-okay." The guy gulped and backed away.

"What's with him?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged equally confused. He had spent so much time with Yamamoto already that he didn't even realize how weird it was when a guy threw himself on another's shoulders. "Anyway, I need you two to go and keep their defense busy and you three to keep their attack busy. Me and Yamamoto will deal with Boss and Gokudera. Okay?"

Tsuna and Gokudera who observed this from another end of the field amazed. Or Tsuna was amazed, Gokudera was just angry. "I will blow that guy into pits!" He cursed under his breath.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calmed him down. "But it's really amazing how he's so naturally taking the lead of the team. And how easy it's for people to follow his orders. Even people who wouldn't normally go with him, he can easily convince them his way."

"Tenth…" Gokudera whispered. "Don't worry, Tenth! I'm sure that you're much better leader! C'mon! Show to him who's the boss of the family!"

But Tsuna before he could even say a word, a ball flew right into his face. "Ow!"

"Tenth!" Gokudera screamed. "Who kicked it!?" He pulled out his dynamite. "WHO THE FUCK KICKED IT!!!"

"I-it's okay." Tsuna smiled and rubbed his face. "Ooh! The ball!" He chased after it.

"Damn that bastard who kicked at Tenth!" Gokudera yelled. "Where is he!?"

No one dared to come forward.

"Fine, if I'll just kick all your asses until someone confesses!"

"That's not nice, you know." Yamamoto tried to calm him down. "It was an accident, right?"

Gokudera glared at him. "Was it you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you kick the ball?"

"O-of course not!" Yamamoto laughed nervously. "My aim with in football is terrible. And I didn't even get to touch the ball."

"Then who? Did you see it!?"

"Oy! Earlobe, calm down." Naruto stepped forward. "Boss said it was okay so why won't you let it go?"

"It's an insult to the boss and to the family if the boss gets hurt!"

"Yeah but…" Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "kicking ordinary nerds and brats you know… I don't really enjoy that. Not that I enjoy fighting at all."

"Fighting is bad in any case, but it was an accident. What if the guy who kicked the ball apologized, wouldn't that be okay?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera looked from Yamamoto to Naruto and back. He was clearly outnumbered here and they did have a point. Everyone in their class was just weak nerds. It would bring shame to the Tenth if… "Don't try to manipulate me! Tenth was hurt and he must be revenged!"

"Damn, so close." Naruto sighed and took a moment to think. "Gokudera, if you want to be boss's right-hand-man, you should know not to pick on weaklings like these."

Gokudera pouted. That did make sense. "Fine." He spat and put his dynamite away and took a cigarette.

"Good." Naruto raised his head. ""Ichiro! You can come out now! I promise he won't hurt you."

Some very scared looking kid came out of the crowd shaking. "A-are you sure?"

"You knew!?" Gokudera yelled. "And you didn't tell me!?"

"Because creating havoc aimlessly also brings shame to the family and to the boss." Naruto said with very serious tone but held his fingers in victory sign.

"D-damn you…"

Tsuna ran back seemingly pale and dropped the ball to the ground. "I-I'm not feeling so well, I-I'm going to go to a nurse's office…" He stumbled away.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked confused.

"Maybe the ball hit harder than we thought."

"TENTH!!!" Gokudera screamed shocked and disappeared in that second. "Don't go to that asshole doctor! He will only make it worse!"

"We… better go with him." Naruto gulped uncomfortably.

Yamamoto nodded and they rushed after them.

Like Gokudera had suspected, the school nurse, Dr. Shamal only made it worse. He kicked Tsuna painfully into head and then kicked him and his friends out of his office and slammed the door behind them. "Read the sign!" He yelled. Everyone gazed at the sign on the door. 'NO GUYS!!!'. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"S-should we take you to a hospital, Tenth!? You're not dying are you?"

"It's okay." Tsuna calmed him down. "I just… thought I saw something… that couldn't happen." He wobbled away. "Tell sensei that I won't be around on the next hour."

"Tenth! I'll escort you!" Gokudera yelled and rushed after him.

Naruto and Yamamoto looked at each other and shrugged. "I will skip school. Thought I might hit the arcade or something. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Yamamoto smirked and they walked away.

--

"A-are you sure it's okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked as he practically carried him into his room. "You're feeling okay?"

"I'm sure!" Tsuna tried to calm him down when he opened the door. "I'm home… REBORN!!!" He screamed as he noticed that Reborn was having a coffee with the exact same boy who he thought had been a hallucination. "W-who is this kid?"

"Tsuna-nii! Please help me!" The ranking Fuuta asked with puppy dog eyes.

--

"That's really amazing." Yamamoto whistled impressed when he saw Narutos results. "You topped every other name in the game."

Naruto dramatically rolled the playgun around his finger and blew the 'smoke' of the pipe. "This is easy."

Yamamoto yawned. "Is it just me or is the pink becoming more popular?"

Naruto turned around. The arcade did have more pink in it than usually. Then he saw the sings on the other side of the street with big hearts. "It's about time for the Valentine's day!"

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto punched his palm, figuring it out. "Do you think you're getting any chocolate?" He jokingly elbowed Naruto to the side.

Naruto snorted. "Unlikely. Girls in our class don't even dare to hand me notes, little alone chocolate. What about you? You're pretty popular with the ladies, what I understand."

"You really think so?" Yamamoto asked. "I haven't really noticed."

Naruto glanced right behind Yamamoto. Right now a couple of schoolgirls were whispering and giggling and looking at him. "You're really a dimwit." He said and they walked out of the arcade. "So, what you wanna do now?" Right then a group of men in very nice, _Italian_ clothes bushed them aside and run away. "Watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled angrily but the men didn't care.

"I wonder what that was all about." Yamamoto asked.

--

"You want WHAT!?!?!?" Gokudera screamed shocked. "Reborn-san? You're not seriously considering that Tenth would protect this kid, are you?"

"That's Tsuna to decide." Reborn said smugly and zipped his coffee.

"Tsuna-nii!?" Fuuta asked with his puppy dog eyes. "Please help me!"

"Tenth…" Gokudera whispered.

"… okay…" Tsuna sighed defeated.

"Ehm… Tenth, we have a problem." Gokudera glared down from the window. The group that Fuuta was escaping from had found their way into Tsunas home. "What should we do?"

Tsuna gulped. "We can't just abandon him… but those guys are mafia!" He screamed. "Reborn! What should we do!?"

"That's you to decide. Try act a bit more like a boss. Didn't you say just this morning that you wanted to be a better leader after watching Narutos work?"

"How do you even know that? And I never said anything like that!" Tsuna screamed. "And that has nothing to do with this!"

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta begged with puppy dog eyes.

Tsuna hated himself for what he was about to say. "W-we will help you." He whispered defeated.

"Tenth." Gokudera nodded firmly. "Then I shall deal with those idiots."

"Wait! There are too many of them!" Tsuna stopped him. "Let's… try something else."

"Hey! What you think you're doing in front of this house!?" Narutos voice yelled from outside.

"Do you have something to talk about with Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied politely.

"Naruto-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed.

"Those idiots!" Gokudera cursed.

"You should go and help them." Reborn kicked Gokudera into the back and he flew out of the window.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto and Naruto asked together when he crashed right on top of someone important. "What the hell is going on?"

"These guys are enemy!" Gokudera yelled and pulled out his dynamite. "Destroy them!"

When Gokudera started a brawl, Naruto and Yamamoto only looked bit shocked how things were progressing.

"W-what should we do?" Yamamoto asked trying to keep the smile on his face.

"I-I don't know." Naruto laughed nervously. "Earlobe sees enemies everywhere."

Then one of the mafia guys tried to sneak behind him and hit him into head, but Yamamoto intercepted the guy with a punch. "I guess we should try to deal with these guys. Attacking us like that." He shook his head disapprovingly.

Naruto didn't reply but kicked one of the guys out of his way.

"No way!" Tsuna screamed as he followed the fight below. "Everyone is fighting!"

"You should use this chance to get Fuuta out of here." Reborn told him. "Those guys might not last long and if they get their hands on him, their sacrifice will be for nothing!"

"Don't talk about them like they're dead!"

"In any case, get going!" Reborn kicked Tsuna outside the house.

"C-come on Fuuta! Quickly!" He rushed out of the house, but kept looking over his shoulder. Sounds of explosives and fighting were clear as day. He could see a large, dark cloud rising from Narutos smokescreens and if he really concentrated, he could hear the slashing sound. "E-everyone…"

"Don't worry about them, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta smiled. "Those three are among the strongest in your school. I ranked them. And they are able to beat those guys."

"You're so sure…"

"Of course! My rankings have never failed me!" Fuuta exclaimed proudly.

Just when Tsuna was about to reply, a yell interrupted them. They both turned their heads to see that three goons were following them. "Stop right there, brats!"

"They're here!" Tsuna screamed and dashed off. Actually, for once, he ran so fast that he couldn't be caught but he left Fuuta behind. "Oh my God!"

--

"That's the last of them." Gokudera swept his hand satisfied. "Tenth will be so proud of me and my team leading skills."

"What 'team leading'?" Naruto asked. "You only yelled and kicked people. And I think you tried to blow me up couple times too…"

"I'm his right hand man!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'm the position vice!" Naruto argued. "I outrank you!"

"I keep telling you that there is no such spot!"

"And I'm telling you that I'm the new vice-boss!" Naruto yelled and spat some blood and spit to the ground. "Or do I have to make myself through you?"

"Bring it on!"

"Stop it you two!" Reborn jumped on them and kicked them both down. "Do you notice something missing?"

"Tenth!" Gokudera screamed. "He's not here!"

But then Tsuna in his boxers walked home little awkwardly. He had first beaten the mafias men but then he had to escape police officers who took him as a pervert. It was hard especially when Fuuta was dragging him down with his eyes which were now full of admiration. "Are you okay, guys?" He asked after he finally could relax.

"Never better!" Yamamoto smirked. "We beat these kidnappers. Is that the kid they were after?"

"Yes, this is Fuuta."

"Never mind him!" Gokudera brushed off. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Tsuna-nii is awesome!" And Fuuta told how great Tsuna had been when he defeated mafia's men alone and by doing so, proved Fuutas ranking wrong. Gokudera nodded understanding while Tsuna looked himself around in awe at the body count.

"You were able to defeat all of them?"

"Well, few of them managed to escape but I think I can find them if you want to?" Naruto nodded.

"No need to such things! Really!" Tsuna sweat dropped. "Really, Naruto-kun. You're so absorbed into this mafia world already."

"I guess it's in my blood or something." He shrugged and smirked. "But it really is fun."

"I think so too!" Yamamoto laughed. "Playing mafia with friends like this."

"You people should get yourself fixed." Reborn said to them. "You all need fixing up. Expect Tsuna who only run away."

"That's not true, Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled. "It was to secure this brat, so he had to leave!"

"HAHIII!!! What's going on!?" Haru walked to the scene. "Tsuna-san! What happened!?"

"Haru! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Who this?" Naruto asked from Yamamoto who scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well… it's hard to say…"

"My name is Miura Haru." She turned quickly facing Naruto. "I'm Tsuna-san future wife."

"Wha-!" Naruto was shocked. "Really?"

"No, not really!" Tsuna screamed when Gokudera yelled at the same time: "You're still saying that, you stupid woman!?"

"But that's true!" Haru said firmly.

"I had no idea." Naruto was still in shock before quickly bending his neck. "I'm truly sorry for being so disrespectful, my dearest Madonna Haru (A/N: Lady in Italy). Uzumaki Naruto. I work as your husband's second in command."

"Nice to meet you." Haru bowed back like there wasn't anything wrong with this picture. "I'm glad that my husband has someone else than that jerk Gokudera in his staff."

"They are already at the same level!" Tsuna screamed shocked.

"It's only natural." Reborn said. "Naruto is your vice-boss. He is charge of the family when you're on your honeymoon."

"But she's not my wife! She's not even my girlfriend!" Tsuna screamed from top of his lungs but other than Gokudera, no one even noticed.

The next day was the Valentine's and the school was full of pink.

"Tenth! Let's eat together!" Gokudera smiled brightly.

"Gok-" Tsuna was about to reply when he suddenly turned around.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNYOING BITCHES AND STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!!" Gokudera barked like a mad dog to a group of girls who were squealing and asking him to take their chocolates. His bark didn't seem to have much effect on them. "Stupid bitches." He muttered and quickly as he had turned into a wild dog, he turned back into whipped puppy. "Sorry 'bout that, Tenth." He apologized quickly and sat to the table. "It's just that those girls are so annoying."

"You're as popular as ever." Tsuna smiled. "And so is Yamamoto." They glanced at the other side of the room where the said person was accepting chocolates from every girl around him.

"That baseball idiot. Trying to outscore Tenth…"

"Why would Boss need any chocolate from anyone?" Naruto asked as he sat down. "He already has a wife, doesn't he?"

"Haru isn't my wife!" Tsuna screamed but Naruto ignored him completely when he argued with Gokudera about importance of being popular.

"But he already has someone, so he doesn't need to be any more popular with girls than he already is!" Naruto said angrily.

"That's way I already told you, that idiot woman isn't Tenths wife!"

"But Madonna Haru said she is and between your word against hers… well… that isn't really a contest."

"But even Tenths has been saying that!"

"When did Boss ever say anything like that?"

"Just leave me alone…" Tsuna whispered defeated.

"So, Boss, are you expecting chocolate from anyone else than Madonna?"

"I keep telling you…" Tsuna tried but decided to give up. "I… don't know."

"Girls are all idiots if they don't see Tenths greatness." Gokudera nodded firmly before suddenly turning around to bark at girls again.

"You're not satisfied with anything are you?" Naruto muttered before suddenly standing up. "Well, I'm off."

"What?" Everyone looked at him suddenly. "Where?"

"There's this new shop in downtown I want to visit today."

"What kind of shop?" Yamamoto asked as he finally reached Tsunas desk.

"A sports shop." Naruto smirked. "I wish to see if they got this new bow I've been looking for."

"But classes-"

"I don't really care about my attendance records." Naruto shrugged and smiled but for some reason, Tsuna wasn't completely convinced. "So if you don't mind…" He took his bag and walked out of the door.

"He's so relaxed." Tsuna whispered enviously.

"That bastard acting the way he wants!" Gokudera cursed and looked after him. "Huh? Is something in the matter, Tenth?"

Tsuna flinched slightly before turning towards Gokudera smiling. "No, it's all right."

--

"We will be off now, Tenth!" Gokudera bowed obediently at the crossroads. "Damn chocolates." He shook his bag angrily dropping few pink packages.

"Thanks, guys." Tsuna waved and walked into opposite direction. "In the end I didn't get any chocolate from anyone. Not even from Kyoko-chan."

"Tsu~na~san!" He stopped on middle of a step and suddenly glanced over his shoulder to see Haru standing there, sunnyself, holding a package of chocolate, wrapped in pink. "Happy~ valentine's day!"

"Haru!" Tsuna screamed shocked before hanging his head depressed. "I should've known that she would give me chocolate." He was about to accept if for no other reason but politeness when she quickly snatched it away.

"Isn't that Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around to see his two subordinates standing there, looking at something, their backs turned towards them.

"What're they doing?" Tsuna whispered confused when they suddenly jumped behind the corner into hiding. "Seriously…!" He was about to yell to them when he saw Naruto stepping out of a some shop with a… "A woman?" A mature woman with light pink hair. She had very, distant and cold aura around her.

"Hahi!" Haru launched herself into his back and grabbed tightly, trying to hide. "Haru's husband's secretary is in a perverted relationship with an older woman."

Tsuna laughed nervously. "There were so many wrongs in that sentence that I don't even know where to start. But this is really strange."

"Ooh! Sawada! What are you doing here?" They jumped down to see Ryohei with Kyoko walking towards them with her best friend, Hana.

"Onii-san! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled loudly but quickly shushed them.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked and looked over his shoulder.

"What are those two idiots doing?" Hana asked bored.

Haru shushed them quickly. "We are shadowing Naruto-san who is obviously gotten lured into a harmful relationship with an older woman?"

"What?" Everyone blinked when they saw Naruto and the mysterious woman walking towards them. They were concentrated in a conversation so they didn't seem to notice when everyone jumped into hiding.

Tsuna leaned towards a wall, trying to hide himself. But why? Why should he hide himself? Would Naruto-kun really start a relationship with an older woman? No way… then he heard them talking.

"You should understand your situation very well." Woman said with monotone voice as they passed them. "You yourself have said that you're serious about this."

"I did say that but what you're suggesting is just… is just little too much too fast. If you understand?" Naruto answered with unusually serious voice.

There was a moment of silence. "Fine. Let's talk about the details over there." She pointed towards a small Italian style coffee-shop, across the street.

They crossed the street and entered the café. Everyone thought it was alright come out of hiding. "What was that all about?" Ryohei asked curiously.

"A real mystery." Haru whispered with a dramatic voice and Kyoko nodded accordingly. "What is going on?"

"No one asked you to come, you idiot woman!" Gokudera barked angrily. "Sorry, Tenth. Me and this baseball idiot were on our way to home when we saw that Furface talking to that woman."

"We were about to go and talk to them when she suddenly pulled this weird envelope and handed it to Naruto." Yamamoto continued. "He seemed quite shocked whatever it had been so Gokudera pulled me into hiding."

"What the hell is going on?" Ryohei asked loudly.

"We just explained that we don't know!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"But can't you explain it more simply?"

"No. Just sit back and stay quiet!"

While the two bickered, Tsuna looked very concerned at Naruto who was sitting next to window. He seemed to be very stressed out about whatever that woman was talking about. He was still holding that envelope and every now and then stole a look from inside. "Everything alright?" Kyoko asked gently. "You seemed worried?"

"I just can't help to shake this feeling… that woman gives a bad feeling. Who is she?"

"Maybe you should go and find out?" Reborn appeared from somewhere. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn! What the hell are you doing here? And where did you come from?"

"Don't mind that. Anyway, if boss has concerns about his family, he should clear them right away. Go and ask what is going on!" He kicked Tsuna into back, forcing him to the street where a car suddenly pumped into him.

"TENTH!!!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" "Tsuna-san!" "Tsuna!" Everyone screamed in unison and rushed to help him. Next few minutes consisted about Gokudera trying to kill the man driving the car, Yamamoto trying to stop him, Ryohei 'gently' dragging Tsuna up, who said that he was 'okay' and girls just looking from sidelines. So no one noticed that the woman exited the coffee-shop, leaving Naruto to sit alone.

--

Woman walked through streets discreetly. She pulled out a phone and dialed. "Ciao. It's me. Yes. I've talked to him. I'm not sure. I gave him some time to think it over. I will make him understand. Ciao." She closed the phone but stopped when she recognized the baby in front of her. "Reborn-san."

"What is he planning?" Reborn asked with quiet voice, his hat, covering his eyes.

Woman ignored his question and started walking. "You're excellent progress will be reported, Reborn-san." She walked past him. "He is only acting on based on _your_ reports."

Reborn didn't answer but started slowly walking towards Tsunas home. Bianchis poison cooking should've run out by the time he would reach there. He had invited everyone to Tsunas home to celebrate Valentine 's Day and keep them away from Naruto. For now. He would have to think this through.

--

Sasagawa Ryohei was running laps through morning mist in town when he was stopped by a mysterious figure.

**Chapter END**

A/N: And we enter Kokuyo arc! Finally some real action. Who was that woman talking to Naruto? What did she want? What is her connection to Reborn? What is this all about, find out! In a next exciting episode of Dragonbal… wait I mean, in a next exciting chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Moon guardian.


	6. Kukyo and Mukuro

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you didn't mind the wait. Here is an extra long chapter of my fic. I got so many good ideas in my head and can't wait to use them. Hope you will enjoy this. It's more actionpacked than last ones but I think I did okay work with it. Hope you will enjoy this.

Remember to review!

**Chapter 6: Kokuyo and Rokudo Mukuro**

"Onii-san was attacked?" Tsuna screamed shocked as they run to hospital. They had just heard the news of Onii-san being beaten by those same people who had been terrorizing students of Namimori middle for some time now. "Is he alright?"

"We don't know until we get there." Reborn answered. "Let's hurry, Tsuna."

--

"Waaah!" Naruto yawned loudly in the classroom. "Is it over yet?"

"No, it's not over yet, you idiot." Gokudera answered tired and irritably who was sitting next to him. "Where is Tenth?"

"How should I know? I saw him at the gates with Reborn."

"Okay, I'm out!" Gokudera stood up. "Without Tenth here, there is no reason for me to be here."

"You delinquent!" Naruto yelled jokingly after him while teacher tried to stop him. "Well, guess I'm going too." He yawned again and walked off. "Yo! Yamamoto! Want hit the arcade?" He asked ignoring teachers scolding's which kept rising louder and louder.

Yamamoto flinched when he woke up. "Huh? Wha-?"

"Yamamoto! Don't sleep during class!" Teacher yelled angrily.

But Yamamoto ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "You going somewhere?" He mumbled.

"Arcade? Now?"

"But classes aren't over…" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Where's Tsuna and Gokudera?"

"Smoke factory left just now and I have no idea where the Boss is."

"Uhun?" Yamamoto leaned more comfortably behind his book.

"Whatever." Naruto sighed and moved out.

"UZUMAKI!!!" Teacher yelled after him. "Get back here now! Damn delinquents." He muttered under his breath.

Naruto walked through streets searching for the new hunting shop he had heard couple weeks ago. He saw how many people quickly evaded him when he passed by and for once; it wasn't because of his hair color… or not completely because of it.

Naruto walked around, his mind occupied. It had been hell of a day, that damn Valentine's Day. Two days ago, if he had been asked if he was serious about this mafia thing, he would only shrugged, smiled and said something like 'sure'. But after yesterday, he realized how much it really weighted to say such things. He was still holding on to that envelope that woman yesterday had given him. He stole a quick look from it. Vongola crest was printed on it. Should he… he shook his head quickly and hid the envelope back inside his clothes.

Naruto reached the shop which was having an opening sale. Even if his allowance was very small and just enough for his own needs, he couldn't help himself but to buy this new crossbow they were marketing with an amazing discount. He had been down lately, this would cheer him up. It was forty percent lighter to stretch and reload yet it had ten percent more efficient. He was itching to try it out.

"Please, come back again, dear customer." Salesman yelled after him with a happy grin after a great sell.

"I sure will. And remember to call me soon as you get that new hunting bow, okay!?" Naruto yelled back.

"I have your number in speed dial, just as you requested." Man nodded happily. He had a sure customer here who didn't seem to care to spend his last yens to buy some quality weapons with decent price.

Naruto hummed happily and held out his crossbow, now, the only thing he needed was something to test it on.

Then something exploded.

--

"Don't underestimate Vongola." Gokudera muttered and light his cigarette. "The End." He leaned back lazily. "This sure was dangerous, after all. But the assassin was defeated and Tenth is safe…"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed and run to him.

"Tenth! Why are you here?"

"I heard some you were in danger!" Tsuna panted after a long run. "I heard some people were after you."

"A-and you came just for me!?" Gokudera gasped happily. He bowed down proudly. "Sorry for the trouble. I just took care of that guy."

"THEN IT WAS TRUE!?!?!?"

"He's down somewhere over there…" Gokudera smiled and looked over to the body… "He's not there!"

"Thanks for saving the trouble." Chikusa said slowly appearing behind them. "Now, if you would just come with me."

"Please, be careful, Tenth!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite. "This guy's weapons are jojos!"

But Tsuna could hardly breathe on his own, little own respond. Seeing the assassin standing there, bloody and cold, remembering Onii-san in the bed and what Reborn had said. It was just too much for him! "E-even if you say that… I can't move!"

Chikusa threw his jojo and needles launched out.

Tsuna closed his eyes frightened, knowing that it would hurt soon. He was going to die! But nothing happened. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open. "T-tenth…" Gokuderas back whispered like he was in pain. "Run… please run away…" He crashed to the ground, blood coming out of his chest.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!!!"

--

Naruto run through streets, following the sound of explosions and screams. "Gokudera-kun!"

"Boss!" He gasped when he recognized the faint voice. "I got to hurry!"

--

He couldn't move. He wanted but none of his muscles listened to him.

"Come with me." Chikusa said and threw his jojo.

'_I got to run! I got to run! I must run!'_ Tsuna screamed inside his head. Then suddenly something grabbed him and they avoided the needles.

"Safe!" Yamamoto yelled proudly as they stopped. "Homerun!" He smirked.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed as he recognized the person who had saved him.

"I heard that some people from our school got into fight and I thought it might be Gokudera or Naruto." Then his eyes glanced at Gokuderas lying body. "Too bad I came in a too late." He stood up staring angrily at Chikusa.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed.

"I get it. This isn't the quiet type, is he?" Yamamoto said with dark voice, using a very frightening glare.

"You're in the way." Chikusa said and threw his jojo.

"Watch out!" Tsuna screamed.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and pulled out his bat so fast that it turned into a katana. With one swing he managed to cut jojos lines.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna sighed relaxed.

"Tsuna, BEHIND YOU!!!" Yamamoto turned around to see that another jojo had arced behind them and was out of his reach. "WATCH OUT!!!"

Tsuna could see how needles were about to launch themselves. He could feel Yamamoto arm around him, trying to pull him away but it was too late. That was until an arrow came and pierced through it. The jojo shattered into pieces. Harmlessly.

"Wha-" Chikusa muttered.

"That's-" Yamamoto smiled in relieve.

"Arrow…" Tsuna gasped.

"Sorry my tardiness, Boss." Naruto smirked as he raised his new crossbow, aiming at Chikusa. "Don't you move!" He said with clear anger in his voice. "Not only have you threatened our boss but you also damaged that idiot, Gokudera. Our family doesn't look too good at that kind of things."

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed.

"Here to save the familiglia. Vongola Tenths, Sawada Tsunayoshis vice-boss, shooting star sharpshooter, Uzumaki Naruto!" He raised his other hand to the sky and made a somewhat superherois pose.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"What?" Naruto asked and looked at them. "Too much? This is my first time when facing an enemy."

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna said sweat dropped. "You really should drop those shounen mangas."

It had only been a second when Naruto took his eyes of his target but that was enough. He saw a slight glimpse in the rooftop just in time. He quickly took a leap back when a silenced bullet came rushing down, hitting right where he had been standing. "Yamamoto! Take Boss away from here!" Naruto aimed his crossbow to the roof. "I will follow soon with Gokudera!" He fired at the roof where he had seen the rifle. An arrow missed the target by two clicks.

Yamamoto bit his lip but did as he was told. If these guys were after Tsuna, it was important to make sure he was safe first. Naruto would be fine. "Let's go, Tsuna!" He yelled as he blocked another Chikusas attack.

"B-but Gokudera-kun…!" Tsuna whimpered and looked at Gokuderas lying body.

Yamamoto bit his lip even harder but forced a smile on his face. "It's okay. Naruto will take care of him. We have to get you out of here!"

Tsuna looked to the ground. What could he do? He had been told by Ninth boss of Vongola to deal with these people but how? If Reborn wasn't here to shot him with a Dying-will bullet, he couldn't do anything. He looked to the ground at Gokudera who flinched slightly before settling down again. "I don't leave him behind!" He yelled and grabbed by his arm and raised him over his shoulder. "AAAAH!!!" He screamed when Gokuderas weight seemed unbearable but he didn't give up. "O-o-one step at the – the time." He panted and took a step forward.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered and gulped when Tsuna slowly walked away, carrying Gokudera. "I understand!" He smiled and charged at Chikusa.

"You're Ken's target." Chikusa took a step back. "I would prefer I didn't have to fight you."

"Sorry but I can't let you hurt my friends." Yamamoto smiled and swung his blade once again.

Tsuna struggled away, hearing Yamamoto swinging his sword and Naruto cursing loudly. He heard quiet 'ping' sounds when bullets rained everywhere.

"T-t-tenth?" Gokudera whispered and gulped. "L-l-l-leave me be-hind… r-run… p-p-se…" He struggled to say every word.

"No!" Tsuna didn't know why he said that. He was No-Good-Tsuna! Not a Hero-who-saves-the-day-Tsuna. "I won't leave you behind. Any of you!"

"T-tenth…"

"Stay quiet." Tsuna snapped and struggled another step. "I decided!"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto forced Chikusa to back down.

"Boss… Damn it! There's just too much wind!" Naruto cursed behind his shelter when another bullet landed on a brick wall. They had started a real firefight. Arrows and bullets crossed each other all the time. And now, they were in a stalemate. If he would come out of his corner, he would be shot in a blink of an eye. But if the sniper wanted to shot anyone else, he would have to move enough for Naruto to get a clear shot at him. But Naruto only had one arrow left. "The one day I leave my bow behind." He cursed again. He could _feel _his opponent smirking. He must have realized the situation as well. And he wasn't an amateur either. He hadn't shot a single bullet since the start of the stalemate. "Would you seriously hurry up?" He wanted to yell to Boss who hadn't even made two meters yet. Boss really needed some serious exercise.

"This has gotten boring." Chikusa muttered and was about to attack when police came to the scene, whistling and yelling. "And now it's troublesome." He muttered and started to wobble away.

Naruto glanced at the rooftop. The sniper shot one more bullet right past Narutos hide out before disappearing. When he looked over his shoulder and saw where the last bullet had landed, he shuddered. It had pierced a Love Hotel advertising. He gulped and took a deep breath."This has NO DEEPER MEANING!!!" He yelled to himself and quickly went and broke the sing. "No what so ever!" He stormed out of the ally and rushed to help Gokudera of Tsunas back.

--

"This has gotten troublesome." Naruto said after looking out of the window. Others were with Gokudera at the school clinic where Shamal was ignoring him the best he could while Naruto and Reborn were in another room. "First Ryohei and now Gokudera. Who are these guys? What they want of Boss?"

"Here." Reborn filled Naruto in of what was going on. "So, what does the vice-boss think?"

Naruto sat down and thought. "We can presume that blind attacks will stop now." He muttered. "They are obviously after Boss so best we should do is getting him away from them."

"That's not an option. Ninth wants Tsuna to deal with him."

"That should be hilarious." Naruto gave out a fake laugh. "Boss isn't someone who can deal with these kind of people! He's too… sorry for saying this but he is too naïve. And besides, our 'family' only consists of me, Gokudera and Yamamoto. And one of us can't even fight anymore!" He glanced out of the classroom window. Boss was having a nervous breakdown outside, in the hallway. "Boss…" He sighed disappointed.

"While you may be right about Tsuna being naïve, but that doesn't mean you're right about him in other means. True, you're much natural leader than him." Reborn walked to the door. "But that's why you're his vice-boss. It's your job to be a connection between the family and its boss." He glared at him. "Or were you just playing games?"

"I never said I wanted to be a 'leader' of anything!" Naruto turned towards the window. "And I… I haven't decided yet."

"Maybe I should kill Tsuna and have you success the Ninth?"

"Don't you dare!?" Naruto yelled suddenly! "I maybe a better 'leader' than him but that doesn't mean I could ever be good as Boss is! Sure, he is naïve, weak, little slow in the head and is always trying to run away from things but…" Naruto remembered when Tsuna came to help him when that group of delinquents had attacked during his trial into the Archery club. Then he remembered the pole-knocking event. Their fight with Hibari. That Yakuza fiasco and so many other adventures they had together during these months. "he never abandoned any of us…" He remembered how Tsuna, weak as he was forced himself to carry Gokuderas body. He remembered the determined look on his face. "I told him to run away but he didn't listen. He used everything he had to carry that Earlobe back to safety even though it was obviously going to fail! I would've left him behind but not Boss! He stayed and did _everything_ he could to save him. Even if he's a coward… he always does everything for his friends. He stands by them. Fights for them and often kicks some serious ass for them." He looked at Reborn into his big, black eyes. "I may have been playing until now… (gulp) Bu-but if Boss decides to go and attack these assholes, I'll be right behind him. Because, that's what vice-boss is supposed to do, right? And if there is anything that really matters to me is that… Tsuna is my friend and even if I weren't a member of this 'family' I still wouldn't abandon him when he really needs me!" He looked away.

Reborn smiled. "Just like you underestimate Tsuna and the others, you underestimate yourself. I suggest you go home now and get yourself ready." He smirked. "Because soon as I have… _talked_ to Tsuna, you're going to start your counterattack."

Naruto saw how Reborn walked out of the room and gently _kicked_ Tsuna into understanding that there was no easy way out of this. They left soon after, and then Yamamoto came passing through, deep in thought but obviously determined. He stepped into the corridor. Bianchi and Shamal were arguing about Gokuderas treatment. He obviously couldn't care less but this only made her angry.

So he just ignored them and stepped inside Gokuderas room. He was already sitting on his bed and getting his clothes on. "Fuck that insane fake doctor is trying to kill me… I got to get out of here." Then he saw Naruto standing there. "What is it?"

"We need to talk." He said with dark voice and pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

--

"Is everyone ready?" Tsuna gulped and tried to cover the fear in his voice.

"Let's go and kick their asses!" Gokudera roared loudly making some neighbors look at them disapprovingly. Tsuna was certain they looked like a group of delinquents on their way to go into a fight.

"Hayato, you should stay behind. Your wounds are not healed yet." Bianchi said concerned. She was wearing goggles to cover her face. It was the only way without Gokudera passing out.

"I'm fine!" He barked angrily.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Tsuna asked, looking around.

Gokudera flinched. "He couldn't have-"

"Here I am!" Naruto walked in, carrying a large bag over his shoulder. "Ready for action, Boss."

"What's in the bag?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Little something I prepared in haste." He smirked. "That sniper-guy really pissed me off, you know?"

"So we're ready?" Reborn asked everyone.

They left Sawada household to face their first real enemy (or picnic like Yamamoto said).

On their way there, Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was awfully quiet. "Is anything wrong?" He asked. "Does your wounds still hurt?"

"No! No, no no! No need to concern yourself with me! I'm fine!" He shook his head quickly. "I just…" He tried not to look at Naruto. "I just feel angry for being humiliated in front of you like that, last time when we faced them!"

"Don't worry about that. It was my fault. I should have moved…"

"Don't say that, Tenth! You carried me into safety even though enemy was right there!" His eyes shined full of admiration. "Like a true Boss who cares for his subordinates!"

"But you shouldn't move too much or your wounds might open." Yamamoto warned. "Tsuna can't carry you back if you're hurt." He smirked.

"Why you…" Gokudera cursed.

"We're here." Tsuna said slowly as they stood next to the gate. "What should we do? It's not late to turn back."

"Actually I think it is." Bianchi said.

"I agree." Gokudera muttered. "We're being watched."

"What!?" Tsuna screamed. "By a sniper?"

"No." Bianchi shook her head. "I just can feel their murderous intent. But I don't think they will act on it just yet."

"They?"

"There are several people watching us, Tenth." Gokudera continued. "I think they want us to come in."

"Let's not keep them waiting." Naruto smirked confidently and stepped forward.

As they started to walk slowly towards the main building, Gokudera stayed at the end of the group with Naruto. "Oy. What was that you told me yesterday?"

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Were you serious?"

Naruto gulped. "I will answer to that after we're done with this."

That was when something was thrown at them. Everyone was ready for a fight against a… "Dead dog?" Tsuna asked disgusted when he crawled away from it. "This is just wrong."

"But who threw it…" Yamamoto asked when another carcass was thrown at him. He turned around and one smooth motion cut it in half when something came from behind it and crashed on to him. He fell on his back to the ground and when it broke underneath him. After a short trip crashed painfully on the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Everyone rushed to his aid. At the bottom of the pit where he was fighting with some maniac guy, half animal half man… thing. "We have to help him!" Tsuna yelled.

"I can't get a clear shot on that thing!" Naruto answered while aiming his long bow. "I'm afraid I might hit Yamamoto!"

"You better not do that then." Reborn said with normal voice. "Hmm…"

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"It seems that Yamamoto is trying to protect his right arm."

"The baseball game!" Tsuna gasped. "He can't risk his arm. He needs help!"

"Then go and help him!" Reborn kicked Tsuna into back.

"TENTH!!!" "Boss!" They yelled together when Tsuna crashed loudly to the ground.

"Stand back." Reborn told them.

"But Reborn-san, Tenth is-"

"Another word and I will shoot you myself." He pulled out his Leon-gun.

Both Naruto and Gokudera took step back yelping.

Down in the pit, Yamamoto saw how Tsuna crashed on the ground, painfully. And most likely on his face. "Tsuna!" He yelled.

"Whozzat?" Ken asked snickering. "A sidekick of yours? Hm… I guess I can take him out while you run around?"

"What!?"

Ken jumped on Tsuna, his mouth open.

"Itadakimasu!" He howled like an animal. Tsuna screamed in fright when Yamamoto made a decision. Or rather, accepted what he had to do.

Ken was about take a bite out of Tsuna when a rock hit him hard on the head. "Where are you looking?" He asked. "You're fighting with me."

"So now you feel like fighting, eh?" Ken licked his lips. "Fine. I'll play with you before I finish this guy off." And charged off.

It was rather quick. Ken changed into Cheetah channel and in seconds, had bit in Yamamotos arm. "Got you!" He laughed.

"Right back at you." Yamamoto smirked.

"Eh? Wh-aaagh!" Yamamoto took the remains of his sword-bat and hit him into the face with its base. Everyone watched as he punched Ken out of consciousness and breaking his canines in the process.

"Yamamaoto!" Tsuna screamed and rushed to his friend's side. "I'm sorry! It's because my fault that you can't play an-"

"Stop it, Tsuna." Yamamoto smirked and raised his arm. "Didn't I say it before? The person who would treat baseball as more important than his friends is no more. Not after that leap you took from the roof back then." Then he checked out his arm. "Besides, this is nothing. I bet I can still hit some home-runs if I wished."

"That's amazing!" Tsuna yelled. "Are you immortal or something?"

"Those idiots." Naruto sighed and crashed down, now that tension gone, his legs decided to give in. Gokudera joined him smirking surprisingly satisfied. "What?" He asked.

"Well, I just thought about things and… about our 'talk'." He sighed and pulled out a cigarette while Reborn signed to Bianchi and he should move slightly further away, giving the two some privacy to talk. "I realized then that if you say 'yes' that would leave me alone to make sure that that idiot won't kill Boss."

"I haven't said anything to anything yet." Naruto muttered and stood up. "I…" Then he saw something. It was that glitter he had seen just yesterday. "GET DOWN!!!" He leaped towards Gokudera and tried to push him out of harm's way as a shot was fire with a loud bang. It was thanks to Naruto that Gokuderas head didn't gain an extra hole but it was also thanks to him that he was pushed accidentally down to the hole, right over un-suspecting Tsuna and crashed on Yamamoto who was carrying him over his shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Gokudera-kun? What's going on?" Tsuna asked while struggling to get from between his two friends.

"That jerk Naruto pushed me down!" Gokudera cursed when he heard another bang and shot penetrated the surface of the old glasshouse. "A sniper." He muttered. "Tenth! Stay down!"

Naruto showed his head through the hole. "I'm going to take of that sniper myself! You guys take out that Mukuro!" He disappeared. "Reborn! Bianchi! Look after these guys!"

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed. "Don't-"

"He's gone already, Tsuna." Reborns voice answered and a rope landed on top of them. "And so is the sniper."

Tsuna managed to climb up surprisingly fast. "W-we need to go help him!" He looked around, trying to figure out where to go when another shot could be heard in a nearby forest. "He can't face a man armed with a gun all by himself!"

"It's admirable for a boss to care about his subordinates but you must not overdo it." Reborn said. "Naruto himself decided to take that sniper by himself so we wouldn't have to waist his sacrifice."

"Don't say it like he is dead!" Tsuna screamed.

But Reborn ignored him. "So, how about a lunch?"

--

Naruto was in a bind. He had managed to lure the sniper after him, but his plan had one small, tiny, microscopic fault. He hadn't planned any further than that. So, now he was dodging bullets that were obviously driving him into a corner without giving him a chance to retaliate. So he ran like on fire from shelter to shelter. And when he thought he had found a place to take a breath, a shot from another blind spot would shock him. This guy… was either really good or he had a bunch of friends with him this time. But for some reason, he didn't think it was the later one. He felt that he was alone after all. Alone with this one person who refused to reveal his location to him.

Naruto couldn't explain it (or would rather not thinking that nobody would believe him) but Naruto could see things. Things that other people didn't see. This one time he had went into a magician show, he had thought it had been a load off bull. The trickster had just covered his hand over a watch of someone from the audience but nothing happened. He had just plainly dropped it into his other hand while showing his 'empty hand'. Everyone else had been shocked and delighted when the clock reappeared in its owner's wrist. Naruto hadn't said anything because his mother had been most amazed of the trick but from then on he had wondered if he was completely normal.

Back to task at hand, he couldn't explain it, but even though it seemed impossible for one shooter to be able to aim from so many different angles so fast, he was certain he was just one shooter. He looked around. He was running past booths. Then it came, bullet run past his ear, taking a lock of hair. Naruto leaped like a tiger, reading his bow in the process and turned around. "Take this!" He yelled at the direction he had seen the bullet coming. But there was nothing. Arrow just flew into distance.

Then, behind him again, between two stands, a bullet came nicking his leg. "Argh!" He screamed and landed on the ground. "Fuck. That hurt!" He clenched his teeth together and quickly run into the nearest booth. "That asshole is playing with me." He cursed as he ripped his sleeve and tied it around the wound. Then he tried to tighten it, the pain rushed through him. "Why it never seems to hurt in mangas?" He whispered tears in his eyes. He bit his lip so hard that he didn't even realize when the blood started coming out. "Th-the boss… the boss is counting on me!" He forced himself to stand up and walked out. "I'm Vongola Tenths, Sawada Tsunayoshis vice-boss! Vongola familys best sharpshooter! The shooting star! Uzumaki Naruto! I'm won't go down until I see Tsuna as the best boss he can be! So I'm not losing to likes of you! Believe it!"

He saw something shining at the tallest rooftop around before it disappeared. "Thank you." He muttered under his breath as he dropped a smoke bomb!

Sniper smirked as he had been expecting this. "Thank you… six-chan.*" He laughed as he faded into the background and appeared very close of the smoke cloud before pointing it with a hand gun. He started blindly shooting at the cloud. It wasn't actually just blind shooting. He was trying to 'smoke' his target out of the smoke. Get him panic. Force him into a mistake. He was already bleeding. He would die in ten minutes. Then, as six-chan had told him, he would hunt down every other brat. There were some minor details he should watch like not killing the Vongola and avoid some baby. Not that he cared. If he got anything into his sight, he would lick his lips and pull the trigger. Ooh, how he loved the feeling when the gun jumped back onto his shoulder. How he could smell the smoke and gunpowder mixing together. He loved to see blood gushing out of the body. He loved to see through the scope who bullet impelled its target and then it came out, possibly killing more than just one. He also loved when he saw panic on people's eyes. When they realized there was nowhere to go. His bullets would find everywhere! And that was always best part in the cat and mouse game. It was so shame that his mice never lasted longer than few minutes.

But this… boy… he licked his lips. This was most refreshing he had felt in a long time. He loved the cat and mouse game they were playing. He should keep it up for awhile at least. His smile widened when he heard his bullets hitting something. He faded into the darkness and appeared into another location. With a loaded weapon he began shooting again. This ability was a little gift from six-chan. He had shared some of his powers 'to make things more interesting' and the sniper didn't care. He would break that confident look on that boys face and make him panic. Make him scream in pain and fear.

He pulled his rifle ready. There it was, in a middle of a street, lying, slowly moving into an alley for cover. He had hit the boy really good. He was only barely moving. "Too bad, boy." He licked his lips. "The appetite must be finished before going to the main course."

"We're sorry the menu you ordered has gone bad. Come again later." Voice said behind him. "And don't try to disappear anymore. I can see through your illusions and I've got my long-bow aimed at the back of your head."

He slowly took his eye of the scope. "He's not wearing anything but his boxers." He muttered and licked his lips disappointed. "How? How did he manage to escape my scope? How did he find Ten?"

"Well, I've always seen through illusions so it wasn't really hard to see through this one. Even though it was really, really well made. I didn't notice it first. Then one time when you almost pierced both my ears at the same time, it hit me. It was impossible shot." He snorted. "After that, I realized everything else was an illusion. Expect this one place."

The sniper pouted. The smoke had dissolved and now the thing he had been aiming was all clear. It wasn't his mouse at all. It didn't even look like it. It was just few sticks put together with glue and line and covered with his mouse's clothes. It kept moving towards at some alley even though all the smoke is disappeared. There was a line that disappeared into the alley. It must have been tied to some weighty thing that kept pulling it. In the smoke, it was easy to be mistaken for his little mouse but now, he felt so stupid. "You knew where I was yet you had to end our little game. Ten is mad."

"What game? Who are you anyway? Turn around and tell me why you wanted to kill me!?"

The sniper slowly stood up, still holding his rifle.

"Drop it!" Naruto snapped.

"No!"

"What?"

"Ten won't give La-la away!" He snapped angrily. "You may shoot Ten but she won't give La-la away!" He slowly turned away. He saw Naruto standing there, holding his bow, ready. For the first time, they saw each other from this close distance. The sniper was wearing a mask, hood and goggles. "Unload it."

'Ten' seemed reluctant to say at least but after they glared at each other for a moment, he complained. Slowly, his hand moved by the gun and pushed a switch. The clip fell off. Then he moved his hand again and pulled the handle and another bullet flew out.

"Now, remove that mask. I want to know what kind of freak I'm dealing with now." He muttered.

He titled his head confused and pulled the hood off with one hand while the other still on the La-la. Two hair buns jumped up in his head. Then he removed his goggles, brown kitty eyes looked around dreamily. Then finally, he removed his mask to show his… her face.

"You're a girl!?" Naruto stepped back at shot while trying to keep in mind that this very same 'girl' had almost made an extra air hole in his head.

"Ten is a girl. Ten is a good girl." Girl tilted her head nodding confused. "Is something wrong? He no believe?"

"No way! You don't even sound like one!"

Then something happened that was even more shocking that the revelation that she was a girl. She proved it with one, unquestionable way possible. With her bare hand, she undid her pants and let them fall the ground. Revealing… lady parts. Undoubtedly her lady parts. First lady parts Naruto had ever seen (besides certain movies and magazines) and the reaction was immediate.

Blood gushed out of Narutos nose like a fountain but tried his best to stay calm. He was so screwed. He couldn't look away from her, without the obvious risk of dying from a bullet! But he couldn't at her because every other glance he took was towards… it. And every time he looked towards… it meant couple more pools of blood in his feet. "Marry me." He whispered in his teenage hormonal state.

Ten titled her head. "Okay. Long as Ten can play with La-la."

"Good… wait! What!?" Naruto stopped in a middle of a step closer, his bow on the ground, hands inches away from… that. He just realized that he was unarmed front of a half-naked girl who had a gun. He jumped back and pulled his cross-bow from his ninpo bag. "Okay! You almost had me! Now pull your pants back up!"

Ten tilted her head on the other side looking dreamy. "Who is he?"

"I already said! I'm…" He took his pose. "Uzumaki Naruto! Vice-boss of Vongola tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Then he stopped. "Why?"

The girl grinned and suddenly Naruto realized things weren't like he thought. "Her name is Tenten. And she will see him again!" She leaped backwards, down from the rooftop with a ferocious grin. In the air, she pulled a shining bullet out… her back pocket (from pants that lied on the ground front of him… he hoped because only other option was… arousing) and stuck it into the rifle. He twisted it towards him and pulled the trigger. Naruto reacted accordingly and leaped back also, releasing his crossbow. The bullet went through his shoulder which caused his aim to waver badly. He had been aiming at her fingers but the arrow found itself through her leg. It was not like either of them had the pleasure to notice where they had hit because the pain they went through right now.

--

Naruto woke up, didn't know how long it was. He must have hit his head pretty badly when he landed. He was still lying on the grass eyes towards the big blue sky. "I wonder how long I was out." He whispered and struggled on his feet. It seemed to take forever. "I… go to… find… boss…" He whispered and started stumbling towards the place where he had been separated.

When after time that felt like an eternity, he reached the hole where Tsuna and others had fell in. He looked around. "No sign of them." He whispered painfully. "I guess they've already gone in." He continued his limping towards what he thought was the main building.

He found Yamamotos unconscious body, lying gently against a tree. "You okay there, buddy?" He asked quietly. Yamamoto didn't answer. Naruto also saw bodies of two obvious henchmen… or one henchgirl, due one of them had a skirt. She had also her throat stuffed with Bianchis poison cooking.

"N-n-naruto?" He turned around. Yamamoto was struggling to stand up. "Wha-what happened? Where are your clothes?" He stood up while leaning back to the tree.

Naruto glanced down. "Oh yeah…" He muttered. "I was in so much pain that I didn't even notice that I forgot my clothes."

"You're shot!" Yamamoto tried to take a step forward to help him but just crashed down. "Damn." He whispered. "Where's the shooter?"

"She is taken care of." Naruto muttered thinking, what did happen to her. "You don't mind I stand up? If lay down, I might not be able to stand up again."

"Not at all." Yamamoto laughed. "I really got my ass kicked huh?"

"What happened here?"

Yamamoto told him the brief version of what had happened. The girl with the flute, 'birds' and assassin twins, then Rokudo Mokuro."

"You fought him?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded. He had finally been able to stand up on his own. "He had this huge metal ball that hit me really bad. I was knocked out pretty quickly." He gave out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what happened after that though."

Naruto looked around. "Well, assuming that it was boss and other who laid you against the tree, we can presume, Boss won." They exchanged smirks. "And that they have advanced to the main building." They both turned to look. "Can you walk?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Don't worry. You're the one who has been shot. Twice! And walking around in your underwear!" He started laughing whole heartedly.

"What can I say? I enjoy this feeling." Naruto muttered slightly embarrassed.

Yamamoto stopped laughing that second and sweat dropped. "R-really?"

"Anyway, are we going or what!?"

"O… yeah!" The duo of two badly injured bodyguards of Vongola tenth, made their way into the main building. It had been long and hard walk for Naruto who had a bullet scrap in his leg and a bullet wound in his shoulder, probably broken back and a killing headache, and to Yamamoto who had several internal injuries, broken ribs and badly wounded arm. Also, they both were dead tired. Not that it mattered though. Their friends were in danger and they needed to help them. This heroic thought gave them strength to go on. Or they were having severe hallucinations due all the pain.

But now, they were having a problem. They were standing in a lobby of the building or what used to be a lobby. There was nobody anywhere. No sounds. No life. No nothing except ruble, ruble and dirt. So they had no idea, where now. "Right or left?"

"Or straight ahead?" Yamamoto suggested. "No idea."

"Maybe…" Naruto thought quietly. "This way!" He pointed straight ahead.

"I still think we should go this way." Yamamoto pointed to the right. "It feels… right."

"But I think we should go straight ahead." Naruto said firmly.

"Yeah but…"

"Vice-boss!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "I outrank you!"

Yamamoto sweat dropped but smiled. "How about, we split up? There's a chance that both of us are wrong but now there's greater chance to find them if we split up."

So they walked into two different directions.

--

"What's the matter, Vongola? Scared?" Gokudera asked with a devious smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to give up?" Bianchi asked with a similar smirk.

"This fight is completely futile." Ken added.

"You're destined to lose." Chikusa finished.

Tsuna looked around frantically. He was surrounded. Reborn did nothing, just stood there. His friends were possessed. His kneels failed him. Hibari was out. Fuuta unconscious. Mukuro… shot himself. What the hell is going on?!

Gokudera raised the Mukuros spear and smirked. "I shall enjoy your body, Vongola!" He thrusted down.

"Eeek!" He screamed, covering his head best he could. Then something '_clanged'_ and no hit came down.

"Y-you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamotos voice asked.

Tsuna opened his eyes. Yamamoto was standing in front of him. Holding the remains of his bat-sword and holding Gokuderas thrust back.

"Yamamoto!" He screamed. "You okay?"

"D-don't really know." Yamamoto struggled just to speak. "What's going on? What happened to Gokudera?"

"He's possessed by Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed.

"Possessed?" Yamamoto asked confused but never heard to answer. Ken came and tackled him aside.

"Yamamoto!"

"Shall I posses yet another person now?" Gokudera moved away from Tsuna and closer to Yamamoto who was held down by Bianchi and Ken. "I'm taking your family into my control one by one."

He raised his spear and looked down to Yamamoto when an arrow came and speared through his hand, making him lose the crib and drop the weapon. "Don't even try it!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed relieved to hear his lost friend appearing. "You ok…a…y?" He stopped to saw Naruto standing there in nothing but underwear. "What the hell happened?"

"Sorry Boss, I will explain later." He said while struggling to walk to them. "Boss, I think you should run now." He struggled another step. "Me and Yamamoto will hold Rokudo. You and Reborn will leave now."

"W-w-w-what are you saying? You can't do that! You can barely stand!"

"Don't care about us, Boss!" Naruto said as he tried his best to reload the crossbow while Chikusa walked towards him confidently. "You're Vongola Tenth! We're just your people around! You _have to_ survive."

"Naruto!" Yamamoto had managed to tangle his arm free and snap the spear head before anyone else. "Catch!"

Naruto barely was able to catch the spear head. "What do I do with this?!"

"That's Mukuros weapon!" Tsuna screamed. "If you're hit with it, he can posses you!"

"Really?" Yamamoto asked confused. "I just wanted to give Naruto something to use defend himself."

"Anyway! Don't let that scratch you!" Tsuna screamed and found himself standing up even though he couldn't remember getting up.

"Don't." Reborn said suddenly. "You can't do anything. You're just no-good Tsuna."

"B-b-but Naruto-kun…"

"Should've thought before acting. Forget him." Reborn said coldly, watching for Tsunas reaction. These next words would determine the future of Vongola and the world of mafia together. And those few insufficient lives of couple high-schooler's that were involved.

"B-but…"

"But what?" Reborn asked as Gokudera and Chikusa closed on Naruto. He was able to wave the spear head around but it did little good. "What you want? What is it that you want now?"

"I… I… I want to save them all!" He yelled. "I want to save my friends."

Reborn smirked under his hat when Leon started glowing. It was time. Time for the cocoon state to end. Tsunas weapon would be revealed.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Everyone had stopped and watched as Leon floated higher and higher. Then it exploded and bright light filled the room for few moments before two mittens landed on Tsuna's hand.

"WHAT!?!?!? MITTENS!?!?!? I thought it was supposed to give weapon's like whip and Enzio like he gave to Dino! Why it gave me these!?"

"You don't know how useful those could prove to be. Put them on!" Reborn told him with snappy voice and Tsuna complied. Naruto and Yamamoto who were both now beaten down and thrown aside, watched as Tsuna suddenly pullet another bullet that seemed to be completely different from their usual 'Dying will bullet'. Reborn insisted using it and pulled his Leon-gun and aimed. All four possessed victims charged at Tsuna. Gokudera threw all his bombs at Tsuna a victorious smirk on his face.

"Tsuna!" "Boss!" His two only non-possessed members of the family yelled when he took the full front of the bombs. No one would be able to survive that. "Did he make it?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto gulped. Tsuna didn't move at all. He just laid there, his useless, stupid, ugly mittens on his hands.

Then slowly he twitched. It might have been just a reflex.

"I don't think I have to voice my rebuke." Reborn said suddenly a smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Both Naruto and Yamamoto looked at Chikusa confused. Tsunas head was turned against them so they didn't see his open eyes, darting at him. "Admirable but why don't we put an end to this now. I can't have your body to be destroyed in the process." He was holding the spear head and thrusted it.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled. Naruto closed his eyes, not daring to watch. "Yosh!" He heard Yamamotos happy cheer and opened his eyes. Tsuna was alive! He was alive and was fighting! He had crabbed the spear head with his mittens when they started changing. They glowed and turned into something very, _very_ cool finger gloves with emblem of X written in the back. Tsuna stood up and flame appeared in his forehead. But there was something different from usual. "What's going on?" Naruto whispered but neither knew the answer.

Reborn explained them the difference between 'Rebuke' bullet and 'Dying will' bullet. Tsuna stood there and faced his opponents. Fight between him and Ken and Chikusa was quick. Tsuna was able to see through Rokudos illusions (as well Naruto, Reborn noticed). Then he knocked out Gokudera and Bianchi.

"Yosha!" Yamamoto cheered tiredly when it seemed to end. "You did it, Tsuna."

"No… he did not." Naruto whispered and looked at the body of Rokudo Mukuro.

"What you mean?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna faced the body as well.

"Come out, Mukuro. You're alive, aren't you?" He said firmly.

Body stood up and picked up the spear head, placing it on top of the spike. "Fufufumu." Rokudo laughed. "I see your fighting abilities have increased remarkably. I have to admit that you're quite a foe to deal with."

"Stop your talking." Tsuna said with uncharacterally calm voice and raised his fists to a boxing-like stance. "Let's finish this."

"Fufufumu." Rokudo smirked. "I shall enjoy this."

The fight what two members of the Vongola X's family witnessed was more amazing than anything so far. It was actually so amazing that Yamamoto lost his consciousness just from watching by the time Tsuna managed to ruin Rokudos weapon and knock him on his back. Naruto watched this in awe. But also in fear. _'This is the world… the world I chose to enter to.' _He gulped.

"_This is once in a lifetime chance for you to truly be prepared for your future task." _Woman from last time had explained. _"We are mafia and our world isn't for weaklings or softhearted children. Do you understand the weight of your words when you accepted Arcobalenos offer to become member of our family? Because that was just some game to you, you better back down now."_

As Naruto witnessed the fight between Mukuro and his boss he started to understand what she meant.

He listened as Mukuro told his plan to rule the world and bring it into darkness. He heard his ultimate hate for mafia and the world that which had created it.

The fight that followed was simply amazing. In any manga that Naruto had read, he had never seen anything like that. Tsuna's flame against Mukuros illusions. "What is dying will flame?" Naruto whispered in awe as Mukuro crashed with wall, and landed on the floor. "Yosh!" Naruto yelled. "Finish him!"

"No." Tsuna said simply and turned away. "I can't do that. Naruto, are you ok-"

"You should listen to your family, Vongola." Mukuro crabbed Tsunas hands from behind. "Soft heart like that will only get you killed in the end. If I seal your arms, your flames are useless." He knelt him in the back. "Everything has gone exactly like the plan."

"The plan?" Tsuna asked.

"Why do you think I've gone all this trouble of sending assassin's after another after you? It was to train you. Make you hate me. Make sure you would unlock your true powers before me."

"What?"

"He wants to posses Tsuna's body." Naruto whispered. "Vongola Tenths body and his powers… the mafia world would be ruined in matter of years. Oh my Gods… this is like from some manga series."

"Fufufumu. I'm impressed of your family member, Vongola." Mukuro smirked. "I can tell just by looking that if I had found you before the Vongola, you would've been a very useful pawn to me. And you will." He kicked Tsuna into back with all his power, sending him flying. "Rest in peace!"

"Tsuna! Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

Tsuna and Reborn watched as he flew towards the spear head which was stuck into the wall. Reborn only smirked. "You keep underestimating your boss, Naruto. Tsuna! Show them the power of the X-gloves!"

"Wha-"

Tsuna suddenly thrusted his hands behind and large flames light the hall. Tsuna yelled with all his might and he _flew _forward.

Then, with one fist, Tsuna defeated him. In the end it took just one punch into Mukuros face and they had won. Naruto gulped. This time he was sure. Mukuro wouldn't be coming back after that. "Way to go, Boss!" Naruto cheered as the dying will flame went out. He struggled on his feet and tried to walk over to him. "Are you okay, Boss?"

"Naruto-kun! What happened to you?" Tsuna screamed. "You're bleeding and you're in your underwear!?"

"…" Naruto stood there for a moment. "I like the breeze."

"Everyone's hurt!" Tsuna suddenly realized. "Even Yamamoto who was already badly hurt!"

"Don't worry." They both looked at Reborn who was holding a… Leon-cell phone. "Vongola Medical team has arrived. They also brought the antidote for Lanchias poison."

"Thank goddess." He sighed relieved.

"Anyway, Boss, what should we do with him?" Naruto glanced at Mukuro's unconscious body. "Unless we're…"

"No! We're not 'finishing him off'!" Tsuna said with sudden force. Then he paled slightly. "Is he…?"

"He's alive, Tsuna." Reborn sighed. "Soft as ever."

Naruto sighed and seemed quite disappointed but didn't argue. "What then-"

"Get away from him!" Ken struggled forward with last bit of strength, Chikusa by his side. "Don't you mafia dare to touch him!"

Naruto instinctively covered Tsuna even though it was obvious any of them could fight, Naruto or Ken or Chikusa. It was amazing any of them was still moving or breathing for that matter.

"Why? He used you! He possessed your body and-"

"D-don't talk like you know us, mafia!" Chikusa whispered and they explained where they came from. Where Mukuros fate for world had started. How Ken and he came to be. It was horrible. Even to Naruto, who kept his face neutral, thought it was disgusting use of people to do something like that. Tsuna was just shocked.

"Finally… we had a place to go." Chikusa ended. "A home to belong to."

Then it hit Naruto how much it must've meant to them… to have someone. He quietly looked at unconscious figures of Gokudera… Yamamoto… Bianchi… Fuuta… and even Hibari… then he looked at Tsuna. This was his _family_. He glanced down to Tsunas side where Reborn was looking at him. At that moment, Naruto nodded his head. "I will do it."

"Wh-" Before Tsuna could question him, the door flung open and vindice came and took Mukuro and his henchmen away. "Who were they?"

"They were guardians of Mafia-law." Reborn explained gloomily. "Best not to get involved with them."

Tsuna was about to argue when sudden pain echoed through his body. Then this echo changed into a whisper and then into a voice and before he knew it, it was screaming in his ear. "AEEEEK!!!" He screamed in pain until he passed out.

"Boss!" Naruto screamed like a little girl when Tsuna suddenly crashed with the floor.

"Don't worry. His body is just tired." Reborn explained. "What about you? Don't tell me you're okay? You got two bullet wounds, a broken back and you still care for him?"

"As I said," He looked as medical people started to enter the room. "they are my friends. And when I listened that Animal-mans story, I realized… I'm same as them. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto… Fuuta and Bianchi, even Lambo… they are my place to go to. I was alone before and I know how much I want to avoid that from now on." He gulped. "Could you tell your friend that I will do it?"

"You're serious? That will take you to a road where there is no turning back."

Naruto closed his eyes when some medic placed him on his gurney. "I know. But… if I don't do this for this family, who will? Boss? No fence but… he is not a person who should go through with this. Not yet at least."

"Talking like a true vice-boss." Reborn smirked. "Prepare to pack your bags, you will lea-"

"Can it wait for couple of weeks? I want to things for settle first you know. And Yamamoto has his game coming then… I want to see him getting his ass kicked."

"I will tell them that you're willing to accept their offer in two weeks. Now, sleep!" Reborn jumped and kicked Naruto into the face and knocked him out. "What a family this is." He shook his head as they were delivered out.

Vongola Famiglia 1

Kokuyo Gang 0

**Chapter END**

*****Those who didn't know, six-chan comes from Rokudo (六道). Roku (六) meaning six (6). So it's like 六-chan. Get it?

**Chapter Epilogue**

The Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi had finally been released out of hospital (or rather kicked out by a baby home tutor) and so was his famiglia. Naruto who had been in worse condition with his two bullet wounds, still had a bandage brace around his arm. Luckily for him, the bullet had missed all the important nerves and muscles and went straight through. It hurt like hell but doctors promised that he would heal completely. He couldn't practice his archery though and that made him really irritable. In fact, Tsuna and the others had to drag him away from his club house when he had ripped off his bandages, ignored the alarming pain and tried to continue his 'art'. That the first time, Naruto actually yelled, at Tsuna which of course resulted Gokudera jumping on him angrily, Yamamoto trying to calm them both down, only getting in the middle of a fight and Ryohei misunderstanding all this as a sparring match, it all mixing together and ending up as a huge fight.

Now they watched as Yamamoto hit a home-run on the field. "Man, this is boring." Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Don't be like that." Naruto yawned also bored. "Boss enjoys this so we should try too… Do you think I could hit that ball before or after has been hit…?" He imagined himself shooting an arrow through the flying ball.

Tsuna was laughing with others and suddenly Ryohei started screaming to baseball players to join the boxing club. Gokudera raised his head a little and lowered his voice.

"When are you leaving?" He whispered.

"Tonight." Naruto answered quietly. "I… I can't miss this chance to improve myself for the Boss."

"I get it…" Gokudera sighed. "Just remember that you're part of _Tenths_ family so you will now be our boss's representative. Don't screw this up."

"I won't." Naruto smiled. "I trust that you won't let anything happen to Boss while I'm gone."

"Certainly!" Gokudera raised his chest proudly. "I'm his right-hand-man! I will die rather than let him even scrape a finger."

"Well, knowing Boss, it won't last long. So try to keep him alive while I'm away. And look over the family for me too."

They quietly nodded to each other before starting creating havoc. Yelling loudly, fighting among themselves. Like any other day.

After things started to quiet down, Naruto sat down next to Reborn. "What will happen now?" He asked.

"You will be picked up precisely seven pm. Your cover story is that you have a scholarship into some European school for rest of the year." He explained then turned his head around. "Don't mind him."

Naruto watched at a boy with his mother who seemed normal enough. Expect for the fact that he could swear, the boys other eyes had a 'six' on it and kept smirking to them. "Will he be a problem again?"

"Most likely. But not for a while at least." Reborn explained and watched as Lambo peed on Tsunas shoes. Then he smirked. "It's nothing we can't handle."

Naruto stood up."I have to finish packing." He muttered and started to walk away. "Bye!"

"Ooh! Naruto-kun! You're leaving?" Tsuna asked while removing his socks. "I thought we would hang out after the game?"

"Sorry, Boss." Naruto smiled over his shoulder and raised his hand. "I got this thing to do. See you tomorrow."

"Oh… bye!" Tsuna waved his hand.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?" Kiyko asked while witnessing the moment.

"Nothing. I just feel like… Naruto is so… distant… nothing. Let's enjoy the game. I'm sure it's nothing." He smiled to his secret crush who smiled back.

The next day, Narutos desk remained empty.

**Epilogue END**


	7. Moon in hiding

A/N: Here it is! New chapter of Moon Guardian! Let's see what Naruto is doing while staying in Italy. Hope you like it!

Remember to review!!!

Chapter 7: Moon is hidden

Naruto sat in the private air plane and looked through the window as the scenery passed far below. It was a nice, clear day so the land beneath was all visible to him. "Nice view." He muttered.

"Glad you like it." The pink haired woman said solemnly. Naruto couldn't see her eyes behind that mask. She suddenly handed over a pile of documents. "I want you to read this before we land. It's everything you need to understand about this trip."

Naruto quietly glanced through papers. "This makes it seem like I'm just on vacation rather than on a 'high prized scholarship'." He snorted quietly. But the girl front of her didn't even seem to get it. "First let me ask, what kind of organization is Cervello?"

Woman put her laptop away and looked up. "Why you ask?"

"Because here they list every single branch and organization inside Vongola but there is nothing about Cervello, where you introduced yourself, expect: 'Cervello serves directly under Ninth.' What does it mean in practice?"

"Mister Uzumaki, you will discover that Vongola Famigplia has many, many secrets that you might not even find them all even if you live forever."

"But you've said three times that 'Vongolas Moon Guardian's duty is to know everything' and I don't even understand what a Moon Guardian is."

"There's another person who will explain it to you."

"Who?"

But the woman didn't answer, just picked up her laptop and continued her work.

Naruto sighed. "This is going to be a hard one." He whispered.

--

"He left? Just like that?" Tsuna asked. "Did he say anything to anyone?"

"Not to me." Yamamoto shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything." Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm extremely pissed to him!" Ryohei yelled top of his lungs.

Everyone turned to face Gokudera who twitching in his seat. "I… I… don't… kn- I'm sorry TENTH!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!"

"Eh?"

"Furface told me he was going abroad but didn't want to ruin our day together so he didn't say anything! I'm sorry!" He kneeled front of him. "Please forgive me!"

"O-okay!" Tsuna nodded. "But did he tell you when he would be back?"

"What is this?" Reborn appeared out nowhere. "Sad of loosing your second-in-command?"

"It's not that!" Tsuna argued.

"That's right! I'm his second! That guy is just an idiot who run away!"

"I didn't mean that either." Tsuna whispered. "It's just that… he didn't even bother say good bye."

Others looked each other sadly.

"Well, it's not like he's not coming back, right?" Yamamoto smiled to them. "I mean, teacher did say that it was only temporary."

"I guess…" Tsuna sighed.

--

Naruto landed in Italy. Then a limo drove him into some small village.

"This is where you shall reside until further notice." Cervello woman said coldly and dumped him out. "Here are directions to your accommodations. Do not leave this village until we fetch for you. That is all." She drove off.

So Naruto was standing alone on town square of some nameless village, in a country where he couldn't speak two words of local language. Completely confused what he was supposed to do next.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Uchiha… Itachi?" Naruto blinked. The same caped man who had almost shot him once was standing right front of him. They both blinked. "Right back at you."

Uchiha smirked. "Isn't this a coincidence?"

--

"Everyone! I got a letter from Naruto!" Tsuna rushed to the class, holding an envelope. "Look here!"

"Really?" Yamamoto asked. "When?"

"This morning. I haven't even opened it yet." Tsuna showed it to everyone.

"Tch. Dares to send us letters like this. After abandoning his family like this."

Nobody bothered to answer when Tsuna ripped the letter open. "_Hi Boss, I hope you're doing well. I'm glad to inform you that your second is doing great too._" He sweat dropped to that but continued. "_Europe is amazing. People are weird, all speak so loudly and acting so overly friendly (I thought they would be more like Smokefactory remembering that he's from here too, I guess he's just as weird to them as to us)._"

"That bastard!" Gokudera cursed under his breath.

"_Well, I'm not going to bore you with details. Just tell you that this is amazing. Girls especially. Soon as I told them I was the next vice-boss of Vongola, they were melting in my hands (wink)._ That idiot goes and says something like that!?" Tsuna screamed. "What if someone from a real mafia takes him the wrong way?"

"Don't worry." Reborn said. "Vongola's name alone is so strong that normal people wouldn't dare to touch him."

"Naruto is getting lucky, I'm jealous." Yamamoto smiled. "I wish I were the same."

"Girls are all falling around you already." Tsuna whispered before he cleared his throat. "_Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. Vongolas Tenth's vice-boss, Uzumaki Naruto. Ps. Sorry for not telling anyone expect Smokefactory. I thought it would only bring the mood down. See you when I get back."_

"He sounds to be having fun." Kyoko smiled.

"So all he really tells us that he has been harassing girls and nothing else." Hana muttered. "What an annoying guy. What's Vongola anyway? Name of your stupid club?"

"Don't go insulting Vong-" Gokudera jumped up but Reborn kicked him down.

As everything went on around them, Tsuna sighed. At least his friend was doing okay.

--

"Too slow!" Itachi stated and there was a gunshot but no weapons. He was wearing his usual cape that covered him.

A bullet scraped Narutos leg and he fell down. "Damn!" He cursed and pulled out a pair of shurikens. "Take this!" He threw them at Itachi before leaping away. While Itachi simply shot two projectiles away, he reloaded his bow and fired. Itachi dodged effortlessly but it scraped his cape it and it fell off.

Naruto gulped at what he saw. Itachi had pistols, bullet belts, clips wrapped all around his body. He was holding two smoking guns in his hands. "I really liked that cape." He whispered quietly and shot again. It was so fast that Naruto couldn't even follow man's hand when he drew. He felt a stunning pain in his abdomen when the rubber bullet hit him in the gut.

"Done yet?"

"Not even close." Naruto whimpered and charged forward.

"Fool." Itachi sighed as he blocked Narutos kick. Even though a gunman through and through, Itachi was very accomplished as a hand-to-hand combatant. So he easily grabbed his leg and punched him into knee.

Naruto panted. Just one hit. One arrow, kunai, shuriken hit, scratch! ANYTHING!!! He just wanted to land one lousy hit! Slowly, he pulled out a smoke bomb. If anything, this should give him one second. "Take thi-" A bullet went through the bomb and it exploded in his hand. As he coughed madly, he heard Itachis voice. "Naïve brat."

Naruto crashed on the ground, spent. "Why are we doing this?"

"You yourself said you wanted to grow stronger." Itachi answered as he leisurely loaded his gun. One bullet at the time.

"But all you've done so far is hunted me like a rabbit."

"First thing you should always do when entering a fight is to figure out how to get out of it. People like you and me, we are not heroes. We lie, cheat, use underhanded tricks and take every possible advantage to defeat our enemies. If we can take them out from a rooftop hundred yards away, we will. There's nothing to be ashamed in our way of fighting. First we run, then we fight." He pointed his gun at Narutos forehead and smirked. "That being said: run."

--

"Another letter?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes," Tsuna showed it to everyone. "he told that he is doing great. Look, there's even a picture attached to it."

"A picture?"

Everyone looked a piece of paper. Naruto was standing there, in an Italian style suit, laughing sheepishly.

"He sure looks smart." Haru whistled. "I wonder how he could afford something like that."

--

"This is embarrassing." Naruto laughed as Itachi took a picture.

"Bear with it. I can't have you walk around Vongola headquarters as my student wearing something that you made yourself."

"So, I'm really going to headquarters finally? Yeesh, took only five weeks."

"You can consider yourself lucky." Itachi muttered with low voice. "I'm one of the best assassins in the world and even I can't get to exact headquarters. Only members of Vongola family are allowed inside the premises. Where you are going, is the core of Vongola headquarters. Only key members of the family are allowed there."

Naruto gulped. This was getting scary. "For Boss." He whispered and straightened his tie. "I'll be off then."

"Don't embarrass yourself." Itachi nodded as Naruto stepped out, to the street where a limo was waiting. He was careful not to show himself. He wasn't member of the family yet he was practically tutoring one of theirs. It could backfire greatly for Reborn's student if it was found out like this.

Naruto sat in the limo, not really sure where it went. It took all these turns, and side roads, probably trying to confuse him. Naruto sighed and leaned back on his seat. It didn't do any good to try to keep up, he would just have to wait patiently and enjoy. After all, if anything would go wrong, he would just have to fight his way out.

After hours of waiting, the limo finally drove to this large villa in the mountains. They crossed a heavily guarded gate.

Naruto watched from inside the landscaping, houses and people all together.

"So this is Vongola base." He whispered to himself as the car drove him to the main entrance. "I wonder if they have any ramen here."

"We have arrived." The driver's voice informed and the door flung open.

Naruto nodded to himself and stepped outside. The same pink haired woman, who had brought him to Italy, waited him there. "Thank you for your patience. This way please." She led him inside.

"So, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked as they walked what seemed to him an endless hallways and rooms. "Not that I don't appreciate the tour, (I can pick out the best place for my own room when Boss takes over) but I doubt I was called here just for this."

They suddenly stopped. "Here." She pointed at the double doors.

"What's behind there?" He asked but somehow she had managed to disappear.

Not knowing what was going on, he did the one thing he had learned from his mother. _'Everything you do, do it with a DON!!!'_ So he kicked the double doors open and stepped right in. "Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshis second in command, Uzumaki Naruto. Present."

He entered a long room with a table in the middle of it. Around the table, angry looking old men sat, glaring at him (or they just might look like that naturally, Naruto couldn't be sure). At the head of the table, old looking man was sitting, leaning to his hands, eyes fixed on him. This man was different from others. He had a different _aura_ around him. "So, you're the one Reborn told me about. Sit please." The man pointed at the seat across the table nearest the door.

Naruto sit down. "I'll take it that you're the Vongola Ninth." He gulped but tried to cover it with a glare.

Man nodded. "Indeed I am. Pleasure to meet you."

"What is it that you want of me, Jii-san?"

"How dare you talk to the Ninth like-"

"Let it slide." Old man waved his hand. "Uzumaki-san, why are you here?"

"Is that a trick question? I'm here because I was summoned to be prepared to support my Boss as his second in command." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You misunderstood me." Ninth smiled. "Why did you choose to be part of Tsunayoshi-kuns family?"

"Reasons are mine and mine alone." Naruto stated simply. "Anything else?"

"Well, there are few matters that need to be solved." Ninth tapped something behind his desk and screens appeared out of the desk front of everyone. Even Naruto. "Some people are concerned that Sawada Tsunayoshi might not be right person to succeed after all."

On the screen, Tsuna was screaming like a little girl, running through a graveyard. "They are having a 'Test of courage'?" Naruto muttered before he sweat dropped. "But Boss, can't you act bit more manlier for a change?" He looked back up when Lambo started crying. God, he hated that cow. "So, what's the problem? Boss is having fun (and I'm stuck here) with his family?"

"This!" One of the nameless old guys jumped right up and pointed at the screen. "How do you expect him to lead the greatest mafia in the world, if he can't even take few scares!?"

"I agree." Someone else nodded. "I think we should start to consider of _eliminating _this pathetic option and take some real-." Man never got to finish his sentence before an arrow scraped his forehead. Everyone expect the Ninth jumped back in shock to see Naruto holding his right arm forward while his left was tugged inside right sleeve. "You bas-" Man yelled but another arrow just scraped his shoulder.

"Don't go badmouthing Sawada Tsunayoshi front of me." He whispered warningly. Before coming to this meeting, he had armed himself with a very special, self-made bow, which he had hid inside his sleeve.

There was a moment of silence and Naruto could feel the killing intent in the room. Every bit of it was directing towards him. "Fine! Go ahead and come at me if you wish! I'm Boss's second in command and I can kick your asses back to last millennium if you wish it!"

"This is a rebellion! Your actions have just caused a rebellion!"

"Not if I kill you all before anyone finds out." Naruto forced a glare on his face.

"You think you can just kill all of us and get away with it?"

"I just make it look like someone of you went nuts and started shooting people."

There was a moment of silence.

"I read a lot of manga." Naruto cleared his throat before forcing another glare. He had royally screwed up and now all his friends were going to be pay for it. Well, if he could take out these people, his connection to Boss might be left uncovered and they might be saved. Damn… he had read too much manga to try to be such a hero.

"That's enough." Ninth said simply and everyone back away instantly. "Nice resolution there, boy."

"Eh?"

Ninth smiled. "I never indented to disown Tsunayoshi-kun. I just wanted to see how you would react." Then he nodded to others. "You may go."

Others nodded and quickly passed Naruto and stepped outside.

"What you mean you wanted to see my reaction? What are you? A practical joker?"

Mans smile slowly exchanged into a dark glare. Much darker than any of the other old guys ever had. "We are mafia. Not some group of kids playing cops an' robbers. You must understand it. Tsunayoshi-kun must understand this."

"Trust me, after our clash with Rokudo Mukuro, we all understand that. Well, expect Yamamoto. I'm starting to think that he is a bit slow on the head."

"Do you also understand that we are a criminal organization?" He asked. "We're not some group of heroes either who are save the day. Rokudo Mukuro was a creation of our world so it was our responsibility to deal with him."

"By 'our responsibility' you mean and Boss and us." Naruto corrected flatly. "We nearly died doing that."

"I had to make sure Tsunayoshi-kun and his future family understood the reality of the situation. And when Rokudo Mukuro appeared in Japan, it was an excellent opportunity to let him show his skills."

Naruto finally sat down. "So, why am I really here? These are things you should talk over with Boss."

"But are you not his second? Even though Gokudera Hayato-kun is always bragging about being his right-hand-man? I'm confused, what is the difference between the two?"

"How should I know?" Naruto shrugged. "I guess Smokefactory can take care of Boss while I deal with the family."

"That's a bit much, don't you think? For a person like you to try to manage Vongola?"

"Not at all." Narutos eyes darkened. "It's not like I haven't seen my fair share of bad things in this world."

"You're talking about what happened to your mother, I presume." Ninth nodded. "Don't act so surprised. Reborn found out your past easily."

Naruto stood up. "Is there anything else? I got this pretty thing waiting for me back at that village."

"Yes, I've heard you've been using family's name for that kind of thing." A smirk crept on his face.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not at all. It's just an old name. If it helps you with the girls, be my guest." Ninth waved his hand. "But of course, don't hold me accountable if someone of our enemies tries to kill you because of it."

Naruto stopped in a middle of a step.

"Anyway, if you really want to help Tsunayoshi-kun to succeed and lead Vongola, you must understand how this family works. It will be your duty to support Tsunayoshi-kun in his task. I will send a car to get you in near future. You will act as an observer to see how Vongola works. Then, when Tsunayoshi-kun finally inherits my position, you will help him to deal with the family. You understand?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded. "Was there anything else?"

"Not today. See Sakura-san on your way out and she will take you back."

"Thanks!" Naruto waved his hand and walked away. Outside, same pink haired woman was standing there. "Are you going just dumb me to that place like last time?"

Half an hour later Naruto flew out of the limo, hitting the front door of his home. "I guess so." He whispered painfully.

--

"Another letter from Furface?" Gokudera asked bored.

"Yes, he is doing great. He even got to visit some big European cities."

"Any pictures?"

"He said that he would show us when he got back."

--

It had been hectic couple weeks. After being officially accepted by the family, Itachi had nudged up his training. If it was hard at first, it was unbearable.

The day after Naruto came back from the headquarters he pulled him to their usual training site and threw Naruto a large bag. "Now that you're officially accepted by the Ninth boss of Vongola, you need to get a lot stronger, a lot faster. There are weapons in that bag. Take what you need and come with me."

Itachi took Naruto to a 'hunting trip'. There were some dangerous people killing innocent civilians and they needed to be dealt with. This time, all he needed to do was to keep his head down and stay alive.

Just when they got back, Naruto who only had four bullet wounds (that's only half what Itachi gives him during their training sessions) was dragged into Vongola base where he followed the life inside. Meetings, different organizations, guards training, different families inside Vongola, parties, weekly bases, all that. Naruto soon realized how alive the whole place was.

This was how his life went on. One day he would be shooting arrows at some people who were shooting at him and the second, he would be fighting to stay awake when some two old guys would talk really slow.

Like what happened sometime after his acceptance.

"And next agenda is ending of our skirmishes against Giglio Nero. We've been exchanging blows back and ford without any real accomplishments so we only need to send an emissary and that should just wrap things-"

"ZZZZZzzzzzz….ZZZZZZzzzzz……"

"What is that!?" Someone yelled loudly.

"It's… it's Mr. Uzumaki."

Everyone looked around to witness Naruto snoring and drooling on his seat. Suddenly he jumped and looked around. "Wha- … is the meeting over?" He wiped his eyes when he noticed how everyone was looking at him. "I… I'll do it."

"Fool, doesn't even know what-"

"Thank you for your volunteering, Mr. Uzumaki." The chairman smirked and looked around. "Any objections?"

Suddenly Naruto realized what he had just done. He was given a new suit, a limo and driven to Milan. There, to a glorious hotel, guarded by black clothed figures in every angle.

"Damn." Naruto whispered as he looked around from insides of his limo. "Why am I here? And why the hell am I alone against an army or bad guys!?"

"Because you accepted this mission." Sakura explained plainly. "All you need to do is get their representative to sign this paper and you can run back to mommy."

"Shut up." Naruto glared at the girl and stepped out of the car. The instant he stood up, all eyes locked on him. "I'm looking for Giglio Nero famiglia?"

"Who are you, brat?" Someone of the bodyguards asked rudely.

Naruto ignored him and walked inside the hotel. "I'm the Second-in-command of future head, Tenth Boss of Vongola, Uzumaki Naruto! Step aside!"

Sakura watched from the car as he disappeared into the glamorous lobby. "He has the style, I'll give him that."

Naruto was lead into a conference room, searched for weapons and left alone. "Great. Just great." They had taken his 'Sleeve bow's', his ninja bag, knife in his shoe, small crossbow and his telescope long bow. People who had searched were stunned of the amount he had managed to hidden inside his suit.

He only had one small throwing knife left hidden in… place where he would rather not put anything. _Boss, you better appreciate this._

"So, Vongola sent a small brat to sign the treaty." He turned around. A tall blond guy stepped in from double doors which closed behind him. "Who do you think you are?"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm from Japan and there we believe in good manners, unlike the rest of the world obviously."

"Eh?"

"When asking ones name, you should introduce yourself." He sat down, behind the conference table. "Well?"

Man snorted. "Arrogant little brat, aren't you? Well, name is Gamma. I work for the Giglio Nero."

"Naruto. Vongola Tenths second-in-command."

"Really? And I thought Vongola Ninth was one in charge."

"Until Boss is ready to succeed." Naruto pulled out the peace treaty. "Here." He slid it across the table. "Both sides have suffered, neither won anything. We think it's time to end this. And because you've dragged yourself here, you must agree somewhat."

Gamma glared at the paper. "There is no retribution to our side. What's the meaning of this?"

"There's nothing for us either." Naruto pointed out. "And it was your family's young ones who started this conflict."

"For which we were willing to apologize at the time but you refused."

Naruto raised his hands. "I don't know anything about that but the question is, do you want to peace or do we need to start a real war." He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Gamma glared.

"Telling you the facts." Naruto answered. "It will be either of those. Even though, most of our leaders want this petty thing to end, there are those who would prefer if this were to continue and those who would profit if Giglio Nero were disposed."

Gamma tightened his jaw. "Fine." He cursed under his breath. "But I want Ninth himself to come and sign this!"

"That won't happen." Naruto shook his head. "I have no power over Ninths family. I'm his successors subordinate, not his."

"Then you better talk to someone who can. Otherwise, we too will come forward with full force."

Naruto shook his head. "My people wanted me to get your people to sign this. And I won't return without the signature."

Gamma was about to answer when the doors opened again. "That's enough, Gamma."

Beautiful lady stepped in. She smiled warmly to Naruto and he felt himself blushing slightly. "I'm the Boss of Giglio Nero. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

The middle school student quickly cleared his throat and nodded. "Likewise." He stood up politely. "Uzumaki Naruto. Vongola Tenths second-in-command. Nice to meet you." Then his eyes locked into the pedant between on her chest. "A pacifier?"

Aria looked at him for a moment. "Leave as alone for a moment, Gamma." She smiled to her bodyguard.

"But Boss-"

"Don't worry. Naruto-kun gives his word that he won't do any harm to me, won't you?"

"O-of course." Naruto nodded stuttering slightly. This lady was some pretty girl. No wonder her bodyguard was so protective of her.

Angrily huffing, Gamma stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly, Aria sat down facing Naruto. "You're from Japan, yes?"

Naruto nodded. "What of it?"

Aria smiled. "Don't be so defensive all the time. I've never visited that place but I've heard that it's amazing place. I would like to visit that place once."

"Come around Namimori if you want to. It's lovely there."

"I bet." Aria smiled. "Is something in the matter?"

"That pacifier…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I've seen similar ones before."

"You have?"

"Three of them actually." Naruto answered. "We were on vacation on this 'Mafia land'. That was a wacky adventure. Anyway, there was this one baby who had a blue pacifier called Colonello. Then this baby called Skull with a purple pacifier came along."

"That's two." Aria smiled.

"Third one was front of me all this time. A baby called Reborn. Ninths best hit man and Boss's tutor. He called these babies as 'Arcobaleno'."

"What amazing story." Aria clapped her hands. "But what it has to do with me?"

"You have a pacifier exactly like they did." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Does this mean you're one of them too?"

"I could just be wearing one." She explained. "This is could be just a cool accessory I got myself."

"If it were so, then you would've said something earlier."

Suddenly Aria smiled with all new strength and leaned into her hand. "Really, Reborn-ojisan knows how to pick them."

"Reborn-ojisan? You know I'm talking about an infant, right?"

Aria took a pen and wrote her signature on the paper. "There are many secrets in this world. Some will reveal themselves, for some you must seek an answer yourself." She stood up and Naruto followed suit. "Here." And suddenly leaned over the table, giving a peck on the cheek. "I'm looking forward of seeing you, Vongola Tenths vice-boss."

Completely startled Naruto nodded. "Until then." He mumbled.

Aria walked outside, impish smirk on her face. Playing with teenage boys was always so fun.

"Is it done, Boss?" Gamma asked. "Can't believe that arrogant brat."

"Its fine, Gamma." She stepped inside a limo. "I don't remember you being much different when you were that young."

"Boss!"

"True. You were a lot rasher and rude than that." Aria smirked impishly as the car drove off.

About half an hour later, when Naruto had finally snapped out of his day dream, he wobbled outside, where his car was waiting for him. He stepped inside the limo which was still waiting for him.

"Did you do it?" Sakura asked in cold manner.

Naruto presented the documents which Aria had signed.

"You did well." She muttered as she examined the signature.

"Is this normal, around here?"

"What is?"

"Fights."

"Almost every family has skirmishes with others." Sakura explained. "Some more than others. Young rash members often start trouble among themselves. Older members hardly pay attention to these long as they remain somewhat civil. Most of the time, they end their own fights on their own accord, without any need of Bosses of any family to intervene. But there are some cases where leading members must, like here where the opposing side is a family like Giglio Nero."

Naruto nodded understanding and looked out of the window and watched the beautiful Italian countryside to pass by.

--

"What does it say?" Reborn asked from Tsuna who was reading another letter.

"He says he has met an old friend and they will be living together from now on. He says that _she_ will be coming with him to Japan when he is done in Europe. I wonder who I might be…"

--

"Let's play! Let's play!" The sniper assassin, former member of Kukyo Gang and escapee from Mafia prison, Tenten jumped on Narutos bed… while he was still trying to sleep on it. "Ten wants to play!"

"Why… why… why are you here?" Naruto whimpered. Just few moments earlier, he had found her sleeping soundly in his bed.

He had jumped up screaming and kicking like a maniac.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily like a cat and tilted her head before lunging herself into him. "Ten-chan found you!" She wrapped her hands around him tightly and hugged. "Ten-chan is happy!"

"Why are you here?" Naruto whispered while trying to get away.

"Let's play!"

"No!!" Naruto barked and jumped away. "Tell me, why are you here?"

Tenten tilted her head confused. "Because my Mama told Ten, that when a boy asks a girl to marry, they need to be together fore~ver!" Then she sulked. "It wasn't nice not to tell Ten where Na was going! Ten-chan looked for you e~verywhere."

"H-how did you find me then… wait! That's not important! What you mean 'marry'? We are not married."

"Of course not! We didn't have a bi~g wedding yet! Mama said that e~very girl should have a hu~ge wedding before they enter the happy ever after."

"You mother must have read a lot of fairy tales, hasn't she?"

Ten titled her head. Like waiting for something. Naruto didn't have the time at the moment, stepped out of the bed and started her morning preparations. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but unfortunately I'm currently not into dating that much. I need to do my duty to my Boss. So, if you don't mind…"

Ten smiled. "Okay." Then suddenly she kicked something in her feet and her good ol' 'Lala' jumped up and she pointed it at him. "Mama also said that if boy ever goes back in his word, you should remind him that there is no way out."

Naruto spit the tooth paste out of his mouth. "You're not serious!"

Ten smiled happily. "Ten and Na will be married like Mama and Papa. We will live in a house and have lots of kids. Mama will be so proud!"

"How the hell were you raised!?" Naruto screamed as he backed away when he hit the wall. "Please! Let's think this through! We're both what… fifteen! We're not allowed to get married!" It didn't seem that he was making a point. Tenten stepped forward, like a cat that had seen a mouse loitering around. So he screamed the first thing coming to his mind. "You haven't met my parents yet!"

Ten stopped in a middle of a step and raised the rifle leaning it up to her shoulder. "Parents? Na's Mama and Papa?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, yes. You know it's bad manners if you were to marry without their knowledge. And I need to ask your parents a formal consent. Otherwise, I can't bring myself to marry, no matter how much I love you." He smiled. _'Good. My mom's dead and I will kill my dad before I were to talk to him. This should by me some time.'_

"Okay." Tenten lowered the gun and sighed sadly. "Ten won't get married. Ten will have to wait." Tears started running down her cheek. "Nobody likes Ten… Ten's ugly… Ten's scary… Ten's stupid… byaaah!" She started crying like rivers.

Naruto cursed inside his head. He had broken one of his own rules. Made a girl cry. He despised people who did that! "Well, maybe… before we go forward with this, we could try… you know… dating… if you don't mind?"

Slowly Ten raised her head. "Dating?"

"You know… going out together… going to movies… eating together… making out… I don't know! I never had any real girlfriends before… (yet I have seen girls privates before their boobs so I guess that's accomplishment) so how am I supposed to know?" Ten seemed to be about to burst into tears again. He sat on the bed. "I… I didn't mean to make you cry. Or hurt your feelings."

"You will…(sniff) like Ten?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I will like Ten. But she must promise to do what I tell her to, okay?"

Suddenly, all tears were gone and she hugged him tightly. "Ten will be a good girl." She squealed brightly.

"Yes… I bet you will." Naruto sighed. "What I've gotten myself into." Then he felt Tentens breasts rubbing on his chest. "But I can't complain about the feeling." He mumbled.

If they hadn't been hugging, he would have seen how Tenten was holding her fingers a victory sign behind his back and showing her tongue. Na was so easy to manipulate.

--

"A girlfriend?" Itachi asked one day. "You have a girlfriend now? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING!?!?!?" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry! But what was I supposed to do? She was crying!"

Itachi closed his eyes. This brat was one heck of a case. A genius when it came to combat. Amazing reflexes, didn't panic under pressure, was a quick thinker, good improviser and amazing shooter. Smooth talker and had a flare for illusionist. Knew how to get people to follow him. He understood the world of Mafia but wasn't corrupted by it. Loyal to his boss so it was almost a fault. Yes, excellent pupil, one might say. If he wasn't so damn stupid sometimes! This idiot goes and challenges leaders of Vongola! Is disrespectful of everyone! Fire's a shot at one of the leaders, goes around hitting girls with using Vongolas name all the time, refuses to take up firearms and sticks to those stupid, useless bows, and now… he has gotten himself a girlfriend. From one of the few people in the world who had actually managed to escape and stay on the loose from inescapable Vendicare prison and it's guards.

If there was something this kid could do, it's a scene worth witnessing.

"So next time, when a girl cries because she couldn't put a bullet into your head, you will put it there for her?"

"Of course-"

"Or maybe, when someone tries to kill your boss but because they failed and starts crying, will you finish the job?"

"Well, obviously-"

"Why don't I just shoot you right here and be done with it." Itachi pulled his pistol and aimed it at his head.

Naruto saw it. His hand move. After weeks of training. He was able to see it! Just as he managed to point the gun fully at him, Naruto leaped back and stuck his arm into his sleeve. With a practiced maneuver he launched an arrow.

Itachi dodged it and fired a shot but Naruto had managed to leap behind a tree. Then there were several explosions and soon the whole forest was covered in thick smoke. _'Boy is learning. Against an opponent who has more firepower and more experience, cutting their senses is an effective way to even the counts.' _"But there's one mistake! You and I both use the same long-range weapons. Cutting my senses, you cut your own as well."

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the smoke, dangerously close of him. Itachi turned instantly and fired a shot into same direction. He heard how the bullet hit he rock. Well, at least Naruto had learned how to evade. The question was did he knew how to go from defense to offense?

Suddenly, dozens of arrow of arrows flew all around him. "What's this? Trying to hit me with pure luck?" Then arrows stopped coming. It was quiet. Smoke was starting to solve and Itachi started to recognize his surroundings. He took a careful step forward when he felt a string against his foot. There was a quiet ring and simultaneous arrow flew past him. Itachi didn't bother to waste his own bullets. He understood now. Naruto had shot arrows with strings around, so limiting his movements and alerting if he made any sudden movements. Cleaver. But not clever enough. He could tell Naruto was aiming at the back of his head.

He pulled out a shuriken of his own and threw them all around him, cutting strings. "What will you do now?" The arrow flew past his head.

Smoke had finally dissolved and he could see clearly. "So, did the little fox run away?"

"No!" Naruto yelled and appeared behind a rock, bow ready. "Take this!" He launched an arrow and ducked. He needed to make it close. If he didn't, he would lose his life probably.

With only little effort, Itachi dodged the arrow. Naruto charged forward, placing an arrow onto a string. He was about to fire a shot when he felt something to impel his arm. Shocked, he looked at his arm and saw an arrow sticking from it. _'Illusion!_' Itachi didn't stay shocked long but raised his gun. There was a bullet shot and arrow launched. Then it became quiet.

The fight had ended.

Both Naruto and Itachi were standing up.

"You're ready." Teacher pulled his weapon away and nodded to his student and turned around. "Don't disappoint me."

Naruto gulped and panted. Then he bowed his head. "Thank you very much!"

Tenten had been watching this from far with her scope and yawned. Her boy was playing with another boy but it seemed to have finally ended. And Na seemed to have been gotten a lot stronger since their fight. It would be fun to play with him in the future.

"Na, let's go eat! Ten is hungry." She mumbled tired.

There was only silence for a moment. "Tenten-chan? What are you doing? Where are you anyway?"

Tenten saw Naruto looking around from her scope. "Ten is looking you right now." She pulled the trigger and a rock in his feet shattered into pieces. He raised his gaze and looked directly into Tentens scope. "Shall we go to dinner, or shall we play?"

Naruto stretched his neck and smirked. "I guess little play time wouldn't hurt."

--

Sometime after that, something happened inside the Vongola headquarters. Naruto wasn't sure what it was but something was starting to stir. When he asked around, nobody seemed to be able to give him a straight answer. That was until one day, he was doing some kyodo practice in the woods. Tenten was sleeping soundly under a tree next to him. They had really hit it on and Naruto was starting to actually enjoy having an actual girlfriend.

He shot another bull's eye when he heard someone stepping over a dry branch.

He pulled out another arrow, turned around quickly and released the string, sending it away. The arrow scraped at a blond mans suit. "That was close one!" A happy looking guy smiled at him, his hand out in the open. "Sorry for disturbance."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, already armed with a new arrow. "And what do you want?"

"I'm Vongola outside advisor, Naruto-kun. Sawada Ieamitsu."

"You're… Sawada…Iemitsu?" He asked as he greeted the man.

"That's right." Man nodded. "I'm Tsunas father. Nice to meet you. I've heard much about you from Reborn. And Ninth tells me you're doing fine job getting to know the family."

"Yes." Naruto muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I would've never guessed that Boss's father was working for the family. But, what can I do for you?"

"Naruto-kun. Have you noticed anything different lately?"

Naruto nodded. "I can't explain it but there's something different in the atmosphere around here."

"That's pretty good." His eyes darkened. "Unfortunately it's not good business which we are talking about."

"What you mean?" Naruto asked as he aimed at his target again.

Iemitsu cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun, Tsuna is in danger." Narutos head sprung around so fast that it gave out an ugly crack sound. "Do you know of Varia?"

"Varia? You mean the elite assassin… What's going on?"

Slowly, outside advisor pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

He held it in his palm. "T-this… this is? The one of the legendary…"

"One of the Vongola Rings. The Moon Ring." Iemitsu nodded. "You've been selected as one of the seven people worthy to protect next head of Vongola."

Naruto gulped. "I had no idea… this is amazing!" Then he suddenly looked up. "What's going on? I understood that Rings wouldn't be moving for some time."

"Unfortunately it isn't that simple." Iemitsu handed him an envelope. "I don't have much time to explain so don't interrupt me. Vongola Ninth has another successor other than Tsuna. Don't ask any questions! Anyway, Xanxus, his son cannot be allowed to succeed Ninth. He must be stopped. Only one who can do that is Tsuna and his family. You among them must do what you can to protect Tsuna until I can get a clear answer from Ninth."

"What's this?" Naruto asked holding out the envelope.

"That's your orders. I need your help. I'm heading to Japan to give other guardians their rings but I need your help."

Naruto ripped the envelope open. There were stack of paper. "Gokudera… obvious… Yamamoto… not surprising… Ryohei… well, not a bad choice… Boss gets his ring naturally… Hibari? Lambo? _Him_? You want to give _him_ a ring? You're serious? And how? Don't tell me he escaped prison _again_? What the hell is wrong with that place? Is there some checking out service one can use when needed?"

"They are the only ones who can do this." Iemitsu nodded and turned around. "I'll be going now. I'm counting on you to do your job."

Naruto kept reading papers for a moment. It gave him the gist of what was going on. He sighed and slowly walked over to Tenten. She had been sleeping through the whole talk. Gently, Naruto woke her up by shaking her arm.

"What? Dinner?" Ten rubbed her eyes like a cat.

'_Sooooo cute!'_ Naruto yelled inside his mind. "No, back your bags. We're leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

Naruto stood up and looked at the ring in his finger. "We're going home. Vongola Guardian of the Moon, who secretly illuminates the family with enchanting glow, so protecting it from the shadows. He is coming home."

**Chapter END**

A/N: And we enter the Varia arc! Let's see how people will be affected with Narutos return and how he defeats Varias Moon guardian.

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE **

At the same time, when Tsuna was playing with Naito Longchamp and his family, Iemitsu was running around buying time, and Basil was desperately trying to deliver rings to Tsuna, he was still only half way from Italy, Squalo on his tale, Naruto and Tenten were walking on Japanese soil. They were both carrying bags over their shoulders. Walking in some old warehouse building, holding the envelope in his hand. "We will find him here."

"Six-chan is here?" Ten asked. "Why are we here?!" She complained. "I want to go home!"

"Then go already! I'm working currently." They walked through warehouse onto another room.

"Whose there!?" A very girly voice asked. They entered the room seeing how a young girl was sitting on a bed. "Who are you? What you want?"

Naruto gulped. Girl wasn't wearing anything but a light nightshirt. Then he felt sudden killing intent directed at his back. "Ermh!" He cleared his throat. "We're here to talk with _him_."

"H-him?" Chrome Dokuro asked quietly.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"We're here talk to Six-chan! Where is he! Bring him out now so we can leave!" Tenten hissed dangerously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chrome backed away.

"Don't bother lying to me. I can tell myself that he is already listening our conversation. I'm here to make an offer like no other."

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" The girl chuckled suddenly with a manly voice. "Vongolas subordinate and my former comrade. What brings you here?"

Naruto showed two chairs by the windows. "Let's talk." And quickly Naruto explained Tsunas situation and offered Rokudo the Mist ring. Tenten amused herself by chasing small animals outside.

"You want me to work for mafia? You must be joking?" Mukuro snorted. "You sure have sense of humor."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. But back to the case at hand, if you do it, outside advisor and myself will be protecting your subordinates from capture. You went as far as gave yourself away to make sure they would escape. It would be a shame if they were capture again."

"That's merely part of my plan." Rokudo in Chromes body smiled. "But I guess I can't give away such an amazing offer." He closed Chromes fist. "Is that all?"

Naruto stood up. "Thank you, Rokudo. I'll be expecting you in Namimori soon. See ya!"

Rokudo watched from window as he walked over Tenten and they walked away together. "Really, interesting fellow."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Really, interesting fellow."

"Who is?" Tenten asked confused and leaned on his arm.

"No one." He smiled. "Let's go home. I bet everyone is waiting impatiently."

**EPILOGUE END**


	8. The battle over the rings has began

A/N: Here's another chapter pretty fast. Well I hope you will enjoy this. After this, I will probably return back to my NarutoXBleach story. See you again soon.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Chapter 8: Battle over the rings has begun…

Tsuna sighed happily. It had been such a fun day even though he had never expected it. He had just found out that his parents had tricked him by making him believe his father had disappeared! Then he just finds out that it was just laughs because his father thought it was 'romantic'? That weirdo!

Well, after that, Yamamoto had suggested that they'd play some hooky and Tsuna didn't mind. Of course it wasn't just them anymore but all their friends expect the one that was still all the way on the other side of the world. Well, the day was fun. Very much so. He could actually forget his dad for a second. And he was so close with Kyoko-chan too… It's almost like a real date!

That was exactly where it started going down. This boy came flying through the air, hitting on him, knocking him down and probably breaking couple ribs in the process.

"What is going on?" He whimpered in pain.

"My apologies!" Basil gasped and turned around. "Thou!"

"Thou? Who the heck use 'thou' in modern Japan?"

"HEEEEYYY!!!" Squalo landed on the roof. "Don't think you can seek shelter among those brats! I'll cut through everyone!"

"Who is that!?" Tsuna screamed.

--

Meanwhile in Okinawa. White sand, blue ocean, hot sun, cold drinks, girls in bikinis and one girl in his arms. Everything a teenage boy could hope for.

"Nee, Na~a!" A feminine voice asked slowly. "Aren't we heading back home already?"

Naruto raised his sunglasses. After they had given the Mist Ring to Mukuro, they had accidentally boarded a wrong plane and so had ended up in Okinawa. Naruto decided to take and an advantage over the situation and have a little vacation. He hadn't had any time to relax lately and soon, the battle over the succession would start so he had to be prepared. "Nah. It's not like there's anything we can do right now. Varia should've already snatched the fake rings from CEDEF agent and head back to Italy."

--

"HEEEEYYY!!!" Squalo easily punched Tsuna into the face and he smashed directly onto a wall so hard that he coughed up blood. He reached his hand over the box in Tsunas hand. "Give me those!"

--

"Yep. No~thing to worry about." He leaned back and Tenten leaned closer. Naruto giggled pervertedly her breasts pressed closer. "This is the life." Then his eyes started following another well-developed girl who passed them in bikini.

--

"I will cut you into little pieces!" Squalo screamed.

Tsuna tried to cover himself with his hands. He and his friends were going to die!

"Die!" Squalo yelled when something wrapped around his arm.

"That's far enough, Suberbia Squalo." Tsunas older brother, Bucking Horse Dino smirked as he pulled the whip tighter. "Why don't you just leave quietly?"

"You…" Squalo narrowed his eyes.

--

Squalo run away with the fake Rings and Dino administered the real Rings to Hibari, Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna.

When Tsuna found the Sky Ring around his neck, he rushed over to Dinos clinic. Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting for him already. "Dino-san! Are you here?" He scanned the lobby.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted him.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shot up and.

"Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Chiavorone told us to come."

Then Tsuna looked away. "I'm sorry about yesterday. You saved me but…"

There was a moment of awkward silence and both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked away.

"Anyway! Something weird happened!" Yamamoto changed the subject and put his hand into his pocket.

"Weird?"

"I went to get the paper this morning, and this was in my mailbox." Yamamoto showed the half Rain Ring.

"Me too." Gokudera showed his half Strom Ring.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No way… you too!" Tsuna screamed.

--

While Reborn explained the Rings to Tsuna and others, Naruto and Tenten were riding a train, heading north.

"Is that Ring, important?" She asked quietly and kept examining while it was still in his hand.

"Very important." He smirked. "This is a proof that I'm worthy to protect Boss. Or at least his father thinks so."

"How many people have them?"

"Eight all together. Seven members of the family who are worthy of protecting the next boss. Sky, Strom, Sun, Cloud, Rain, Mist, Thunder and Moon. Through generations of Vongola, these eight people have led the greatest Mafia of the world. Protected it and fought for it."

Tenten didn't seem to care about that. She narrowed her eyes and kept staring at him. "Geeeeeee…"

"W-what is it?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"When are you going to give me a ring?"

"Ring? Why an earth… you mean an engagement ring?"

Suddenly she leaned closer. She did make sure that her breasts and cleavage would displayed properly and that his arm would _accidentally _find itself between her mounds. "Nee! Give me a ring! I want a ring. Ten wants a ring."

Naruto cursed his teenage hormones for this.

--

"W-who others have a Ring?" Tsuna asked after Reborn had ended his lecture.

"I told you already. Seven people who are worthy to protect you." Reborn explained.

"B-b-but who?"

"Don't worry, Tenth!" Gokudera screamed excitedly. He could hardly keep his pants on. HE HAD BEEN RECOGNIZED AS AN OFFICIAL RIGHT-HAND-MAN!!! His face kept saying this, over and over again. "I will protect you always!"

"But it's dangerous to keep those around! That long-hair guy from before will come for them in ten days if you don't get rid of them!"

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera hardened their glances.

"Ten days, huh?" Yamamoto whispered and then closed the ring in his fist. "This is mine, right? I'll think I keep it around. I don't think I can just stick with being the loser after such one-sided match." And then he dashed off.

"Me too! In ten days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!"

"They ran away…" Tsuna whispered before he sighed. "Well, at least Naruto-kun isn't involved in this mess. He is in Europe right?"

"Shut up! We need to start training all the Guardians now when we have time." Reborn answered. _'Iemitsu told me that he gave both Mukuro and Naruto rings. I hope both of them will be ready to fight against Varia when they get here.'_

--

"Where we go now?" Ten asked. While everyone had been busy with their training, Naruto and Tenten had finally reached Namimori after boat ride to a main land, being kicked out of a train, bus drive that broke half way there, endless hitchhiking, running from police due some small misunderstandings, until they finally reached their destination. On their unexpectedly long trip, they had met few friends on the way. Naruto had started keeping tag on people who he might find useful for the family. One of the many people was Lancia.

"What is it that I can do?" He had asked when they had briefly met in Okinawa. He too had accidentally boarded a wrong plane.

"You can pay back to my Boss what he did to you." Naruto had explained smoothly. "This fight against Varia can get tricky. We could use your help."

Lancia had promised to consider it. "But that's all!" He had pointed out. "I won't become a man of other mafia ever again."

Anyway, now they had finally reached their hometown and Naruto was leading Tenten through Namimori in a beautiful sunset. Any people passing them would think them as any normal couple in their 'lovey-dovey-time'. Expect that Tenten was attracting mens eyes like honey and only Narutos delinquent look made them stay away. And the fact that he had kicked two guys to the ground because they had dared to start a conversation with her.

Naruto did notice how men had a habit of following Tentens walk and was fine with it… for the most part. Well, she was cute and wore very attractive (and short) china-dress with a floral-design which brought out her heritage and in a good way. It didn't restrain her body movement at all so she could jump around like a cat (and Naruto thought it made her look very hot). Tenten was extremely agile and fast. She could climb an upright wall without any help so fast and quietly that she must've been a ninja in her previous life (wink wink) or something like that.

But anyway, Naruto considered her as a perfect girlfriend for himself. She was kind, happy, curious, caring and she had no problems of showing her body to him.

Of course there was the problem of her having been scouted by mafia at very young age, her being an amazing sharpshooter ever since she first touched her Papas old sniper rifle (Tenten's parents had been members of Chinese mafia) and then she went a little… nuts and massacred her entire own syndicate before being locked up in Vendicare where she escaped with Mukuro and his gang. And then she only tried to kill Naruto, his boss and entire family which resulted to a fierce fight between them and ended with her misunderstanding that her target was proposing to her. And let's not forgot her killing habits, and her obviously unstable mind which could probably crack any minute.

Other than that she was a perfect girlfriend.

But… Naruto knew that Tenten wasn't bad or evil. Just so innocent. When she had shot people with her rifle, it was her little game. Innocent and cruel. Like a five year old that squashes frogs under their shoe. He had managed to keep her from continuing this homicidal game. Only barely but she didn't go around shooting innocent people so it was okay.

And when Tenten leaned into his arm, it felt great.

"We going where?" She asked again quietly as they passed streets and people.

Naruto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper slip.

"I got directions to this clinic near my school. I should meet up with Bucking Horse Dino there. So let's try there."

"We won't go home?" Ten asked confused.

"What's with this obsession with my home? It's nothing but a rundown apartment." Naruto asked annoyed.

Suddenly, she giggled quietly but didn't answer.

"Hahii! Naruto-san!" They both stopped. "You're back?"

"Madonna Haru." Naruto greeted the couple of girl's front of him. "And Kyoko-san. Nice to see you both. Long time no less."

"When did you get back?" Kyoko asked.

"Eeh… We reached Namimori today."

"Who's your friend?" Haru asked looking back at Tenten who was glaring the both of them. She was emitting a dangerous aura. Naruto was oblivious but both girls knew immediately that it was Tenten marking her territory.

"This is my… erhm! girlfriend, Tenten. We met on my trip." He introduced.

"Ten happy!" All the killing intent disappeared in an instant and she hugged him tightly. But she made sure to give both girls a glare to make sure they understood. Tenten saw every other girl as a possible enemy. She would never let anyone take her husband from her.

'_Naruto-sans girlfriend is dangerous-jealous-type.'_ Haru thought in her mind. "T-that's nice. Why don't we be friends now when our husbands are friends too?"

"Husbands?" Tenten titled her heard.

"Madonna Haru is Boss's wife." Naruto explained. "And his is Kyoko-san her brother is s member of the family."

Suddenly, Tenten seemed to get over her jealousy. But she didn't let go of Naruto. "Ten." She introduced herself with a whisper.

"Aah, Ten-san? Hello." Kyoko smiled. "Do you like cakes?"

"Ten likes guns." She answered bluntly.

There was a moment of very awkward silence

"A-anyway, we must be on our way." Naruto laughed nervously and dragged Tenten away. "I need to meet up with Boss and others. See you later!" He waved his hand hastily.

"They nice." Tenten nodded. "You don't like them?" She hissed dangerously.

"O-of course not! You're the one for me." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, that clinic is just past here…"

There was something that caught both their eyes. Darkly clad figures jumped over electric-poles. Naruto recognized their uniforms immediately. He had seen people wear them in Vongola Headquarters. "It appears that Ietmitsus precision was a little off." He looked at Tenten. "Tenten-chan-"

"Ten will go and play." Tenten had already flipped her bag open and put her Lala together.

"Don't do anything before I say so, okay? And stay hidden"

"Okay. " Tenten giggled like a little girl. "But Na must promise to play 'that' game when we get home."

"Fine." Naruto sighed and pulled his own bag open put his longbow together. Then he put on the earpiece and started running towards the direction that man had just disappeared off to. "Those are Varia's henchmen. They must be after our Guardians."

"_Ten see's six moving east._" His earpiece responded.

"Those are just weaklings? Can you see anyone stronger?"

There was a moment of silence. Naruto could imagine Tenten moving her rifle, her eye stuck in the scope. "_There's a group of rea~lly mean looking boys coming from southeast._" She answered.

"Mean? Those must be leaders of Varia. Do you see Boss anywhere? Or any other Guardians?"

"_Ten see's… Na's friend running with a baby._"

"Reborn-san is with him." He muttered and hastened his paste. "How long will it take for those mean guys to reach Boss?"

"_Five kisses."_

Naruto blushed. Tenten had taken an embarrassing habit of announcing time in the length of their activities. One kiss was roughly one minute. So it would take five minutes. He needed to hurry.

--

"Lambo-san didn't do anything!" Lambo screamed as Varias henchmen tried to kill him.

"LAMBO!!!" Tsuna screamed as he could only witness the scene from far away.

"Die!" Henchman one yelled as he was about to impel the kid. But then something hard hit him.

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped.

"Vongola Guardian of the Son, and Colonellos best student! Sasagawa Ryohei! Present!"

"Onii-san!"

The second henchmen appeared behind Ryohei and saw an opening and attacked. "Number one has been taken out! Number two wil- ARGH!!" A swift swoop knocked him out.

Standing on a telephone pole, third one reported in. "This is Number three! One and two have been taken out. I will continue the mission-?" He was about to attack when he was suddenly blown up by dynamites.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled happily when his guardians got together.

"Damn, I can't believe that Stupid Cow actually has a ring." Gokudera cursed under his breath.

"Maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled. "It's okay long as everyone's safe."

"Everyone!"

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta ran to Tsuna.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I am but I-Pin…" Fuuta whimpered.

"You fought?" Tsuna asked.

"A little." Chinese girl rubbed her cheek sheepishly.

"You did great." Yamamoto knelt before her. "Very great for being so small."

"Tsuna!! Carry me home!" Lambo rolled on the ground lazily. "I can't get home!"

"Don't do that!" Tsuna yelled and picked him up. "You will get dirty! Is everyone else okay?" He looked through Lambo and I-pin. "You did great, I-Pin." She had been fighting against Levis men even though she hadn't been much of a challenge.

"Tsuna! Carry me HOME!!" Lambo whined louder and louder.

"Shut up, you stupid cow! Where you think you keep that Ring anyway?" Gokudera barked.

"Good thing Iemitsu made it in time." Reborn smiled now that everyone was okay.

"I don't understand it at all!" Gokudera continued. "Why did this idiot get a Ring!?"

"I ask the same question over and over again." Tsuna whispered. "But you were a big help, guys. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it!" Yamamoto laughed. "That's what friends are for."

"We're here to protect you!" Gokudera added.

"But these guys were extremely weak." Ryohei noted. "This was a breeze."

"Don't be naïve." Reborn cut in. "These were just low ranked foot soldiers. The really frightening one is… coming."

Leviathan Levi landed on top of stand, over the road and glared down. He saw three of his subordinates lying down. "You guys did this?" He asked quietly. "Who holds the Thunder Ring?"

Lambo screamed and grabbed more tightly on Tsunas leg but no one answered. "Well, it doesn't matter." Levi muttered. "Kill them!"

Three new henchmen jumped out of hiding, weapons ready. They came from every corner and fast.

"Damn!" Ryohei cursed as he stepped on one side, defending the kids.

"These guys are pissing me off!" Gokudera turned his back towards his and defended from the other side.

Yamamoto closed the ring around the kids and took a defensive stance.

"More is coming!!" Tsuna screamed. "Too many already!"

"Don't sweat over it." Reborn smirked. "We still have reinforcements on our side too."

"Eh?" Everyone asked when suddenly three arrows flew right past them, hitting three targets almost simultaneously. "WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?" Tsuna screamed.

"These are…" Gokudera began.

"Arrows?" Yamamoto ended.

"Guys like you have to be patient if you wish to speak with the Boss." New voice joined them. A voice that had been missing for a sometime now. "Men like you! Should just wait patiently for I, Uzumaki Naruto will take you on!" Everyone turned around. "Vongolas Guardian of the Moon! One who secretly illuminates the family with enchanting glow, so protecting it from the shadows. Uzumaki Naruto! Present!" Naruto stepped into view, his bow leisurely resting over his shoulder. "You guys shouldn't let your guard down so easily. And you think you call yourselves Guardians."

"N-Naruto…kun?"

"Good evening Boss." Naruto smiled as he walked up to the group. "I've returned just now."

"Took you some time." Gokudera barked angrily. "Where you think you were all this time?"

"Sorry, Earlope. I've been busy with my job."

"Yo, Naruto! How was Europe?" Yamamoto raised his hand to a greeting.

"Amazing." Naruto answered and smiled to them. "Ryohei, I met your sister just a moment ago."

"Kyoko?! Is she okay!? Did something happen to Kyoko? I will beat them to the extreme when I find out who did that to my sister! EXTREME!!!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "I didn't say anything like that." Then he noticed kids. "Lambo really got a Ring too huh? Amazing. Hi there I-Pin, Fuuta. Hope you've been good."

"Welcome back, Naruto-nii!" Fuuta smiled back.

Tsuna witnessed Naruto walked among them, greeting everyone with his usual bright smile. It was somewhat relaxing to know that he was with them in this ordeal. "Reborn-san. Have you been drinking milk? You know you won't grow up to be a strong man if you don't."

"Cheeky as ever, Naruto." Baby smiled. "Seems like, you've learned few new tricks on your trip." He glanced at Varia henchmen lying down.

"Well, you know Europe. Like another world." He side-stepped the question. "Boss, glad to see you're still healthy."

"Naruto-kun." Tsuna smiled. Then he saw something glittering in his finger. "Naruto-kun has a ring too!"

Naruto smirked and showed his hand. "The Moon Ring. Pretty fitting, considering that I'm the Vice-boss."

"You're still saying that." Gokudera cursed.

"Because it's true." Naruto answered.

"_Na! Those bad boys are coming!_" Naruto narrowed his eyes so suddenly that Gokudera took a step back.

"Get ready." He turned his attention up, towards Levi. "We're getting company."

Lussuria, Belphegor, Mammon, Squalo, Mosca and one dark clad figure landed beside him. Naruto knew all Varias Guardians expect his own opponent. So this dark clad man was definitely the Moon Guardian of Varia.

"What's this, Levi? Your little troopers getting themselves ass-whopped by some school boys?" Lussuria laughed.

"Perhaps we should take care of the prey." Belphegor giggled.

"The situation has changed." Mammon pointed out. "Other Guardians of the Rings are here as well. We should just-"

"HEEEEYYYY!!!" Squalo stepped forward. "How dare you trick me, you trash! I shall slash you in seconds!"

"H-he's here!" Tsuna screamed.

"Who?" Naruto asked. "Suberbi Squalo?"

"You know him, Naruto?" Yamamoto asked, not taking his eyes of the long haired man.

"Varias Guardian of Rain." He explained, shocking everyone.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Squalo roared. "Which one of you has my ring!?"

"That would be me!" Yamamoto stepped forward with a harsh glare.

"It's you? Three seconds. I'll cute you into pieces in three seconds." He roared and raised his sword.

While Tsuna panicked as usual, Naruto leaned closer to Reborn. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"Squalo beat those two to the ground without any effort." He explained. "Knowing those two, it left them a little edgy."

"That figures."

"LET'S END IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!" Squalo roared.

"Out of the way." Everyone stepped away from this new man.

"He's here." Reborn muttered. "I'd never believe I'd see him again, Xanxus."

"Xanxus?" Naruto asked. He had come across the name while doing some research of his own. "But I thought he was dead or something."

Xanxus stepped forward and glared down to Tsunas family so hard that Tsuna collapsed after that. Gokudera and Yamamoto were both affected by the same glare. Naruto could feel it but it didn't have so much effect on him. After everything he had been through in Vongola base, he knew how to handle this feeling in his gut. And the feeling was fear.

"_Ten will take them out?_" His earpiece asked.

Naruto shook his head. "We need to stay calm." He said to everyone around him and especially to Tenten. She too must've felt the killing intent where ever she was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus raised his hand and gathered his flame of rage into his palm.

"Boss is trying to kill us too!" Lussuria screamed.

"That idiot!" Squalo cursed.

"Better step back!" Mammon floated away.

"Die!!"

"That's enough!" A… pickaxe flew through the air and hit the ground next to Xanxus. "I'll take charge from here." Iemitsu stepped up.

"Dad!" Tsuna screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tenth's father?" Gokudera screamed. "I thought he was just some… I've made a fool of myself front of Tenth's father!"

Xanxus turned slowly to face him. "Iemitsu."

Iemitsu started explaining his actions and read the official orders from the Ninth. And Reborn explained Iemitsus position in the family. And finally, the Ring battles were decided. Ryohei versus Lussuria. Lambo versus Levi. Gokudera versus Belphegor. Yamamoto versus Squalo. Rokudo versus Mammon. ! And of course, he himself versus that unknown man whose face was still hidden in clothes. Hibari versus… Gola Mosca And finally Boss versus Xanxus.

"Now, we just need to wait for directions." Iemitsu said firmly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto heard another voice and Sakura and… possibly her twin sister landed on the next stand. "During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges."

"That woman!" Tsuna gasped. "She's the same who was with Naruto in that coffee shop!"

"Her name is Sakura." Everyone turned at Naruto. "She works for Cervello. It's an organization that works solely for the Ninth. They serve directly under him."

"F-for the Ninth?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right, Uzumaki-san." Sakuras twin showed the parchment with Dying Will Flame Seal on it. "During this conflict, our decisions are that of Ninth's. Any objections, Xanxus-sama?"

Xanxus remained quiet.

"Thank you very much." They said in unison.

"Wait just a minute." Iemitsu raised an objection. "Even I, the Outside Advisor, have never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I leave you to judge this fight where the future of the family is at stake?"

"We cannot recognize your objection." Sakura said firmly. "We serve the Ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you. And if you need some verification, why don't you ask Uzumaki-san. He can vouch for us. Can you not?"

Again, everyone turned to face Naruto who nodded solemnly. "Ninth himself told me that."

"Really?" Iemitsu asked.

"Naruto-kun, you've met the Ninth?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, three times actually." Naruto raised his glare up to Xanxus. "That's why I can't understand these orders when they come so suddenly."

"It's not your place to understand." Sakura stated coldly. "Our legitimacy has been confirmed and we precede as judges, without your consent, Sawada Iemitsu."

"What a shame!" Lussuria laughed suddenly.

"We will decide which side is more worthy of the succession." She continued. "The location will be Namimori Middle School. We will explain details then. We will be waiting you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening. Well, good bye!" They leaped away.

Slowly, Varia walked away.

"T-this can't be…" Tsuna collapsed.

"Well, it's been a long day. Everyone, get some sleep. You lot have school tomorrow." Reborn said and grabbed his student by the leg and stated dragging him away. Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta followed them.

"Anyway, it seems that things will be interesting from now on. Won't they?" Yamamoto laughed. "Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow guys. Welcome back Naruto!"

"I'm off too! I'm extremely hyped right now! I need to do some training!" Ryohei dashed off. "EXTREME!!!"

Gokudera and Naruto watched each other for a moment. "Did you get any stronger while being there?"

"Of course." Naruto smirked. "I'm a lot stronger. I'm worried about you." He turned around. "I will see you school tomorrow."

"_They are gone. Home now?_"

"Sure. Let's go home." Naruto smiled.

--

Tsuna woke up the next day, not first remembering what had happened. Then it all came back to him. He jumped up from his bed. "I can't believe this! I've gotten involved with a mafia fight! And all my friends are involved too! I can't believe this!"

"You're so loud!" Someone complained lazily and yawned. "Boss! I'm a little tired from all the travelling so would you mind keeping it down a little?"

"Na~aa! I want to sleep some more!"

"Eeh!?" Tsuna looked at his side. Naruto was sitting on a futon next to his bed and scratching his ear. "Naruto-kun!? Why are you here?" Then he noticed couple of legs showing themselves under Narutos covers. "And who is that!?"

"Sorry, Boss. But it appeared that my apartment building was demolished while I was away." He explained. "Then I found this note. 'You can come and stay with us.'" He read it.

"Who wrote that!?"

"I did." Reborn explained simply. "It's bosses duty to make sure that his family members get to rest comfortably." He glanced quickly at the figure that slowly moved under Narutos covers. "You seem to have picked an interesting character with you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Well, sorry to be a nuisance. I didn't want to bother your mother so late so I just decided to sleep in your room. I hope I didn't inconvenience you."

"Well, not…" Tsuna sighed. _'He couldn't have because I didn't even notice him coming in. It's amazing how he can adapt to a situation so easily.' _"But what are you going to do now? That your apartment has been demolished?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I get a new place but unfortunately, I used all my money on my travels." He laughed. "So it might take a while."

Naruto ate breakfast with rest of the freeloaders of the Sawada household. "I had no idea your friends would come over so late." Mama was devastated. "Had I known, I would've prepared a place to sleep for your friends. I feel such a bad hostess now."

"Don't sweat over it." Reborn said. "You can throw that guy out anyway. He can sleep in the yard."

"Ooh no!" Mama shook her head. "Tsu-kuns friends are always welcome to this house."

"Sorry to be a nuisance." Naruto laughed nervously. "I just need a place to crash until I can get a new place. Well, good thing all my things were somehow brought here."

Tsuna looked at Reborn who was surprisingly satisfied with himself. "Well, anyway, you're welcome to stay here… but can you finally tell us, who that person is?!" He pointed at Tenten who was sitting in his lap and making Naruto feed her.

She gave Tsuna a glare. "Ten. Name is Ten."

"Ten?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Sorry everyone. This is my girlfriend who I met in Italy. Her name is Tenten. Please take care of her. These people are Sawada Nana, lady of this house, Poison Scorpion Bianchi, Ranking Fuuta, that idiot is Vongolas Guardian of Thunder, Lambo, that's I-Pin, she's a guest and finally, next boss of Vongola and his home tutor, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn-san. Hey!" He said after a moment. "Don't be rude. Say something." He whispered into Tentens ear.

"Y-y-yoroshiku." She whispered shyly and pressed closer to Naruto. "Na mine. Got that?"

"What that has to do with anything?" Tsuna asked.

"It seems that Narutos girlfriend really likes him. Unlike someone else who can't even confess properly." Reborn smirked under his hat.

"I understand her feelings completely." Bianchi nodded. "As a fellow person who passionately loves her man… ooh Reborn!" She leaned to hug Reborn tightly. "Tenten! Don't hold back your love! Men must be loved with all our might or they might slip away! Oh Reborn!"

Tenten only got half of that so she tilted her head confused.

"Tsuna! Naruto! You two need to get to school."

"School. But I don't wanna!" Naruto complained like a child. "I have few things I need to do-."

"Don't make me shoot you!" Reborn pointed his gun at him." Get to school already!"

"YES!!!" They screamed in unison and dashed out of the door. "Tenten! Please, keep our hosts some company while I'm away, okay!?" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

"And they are off." Reborn sighed. "I wonder if we will be okay."

"Damn that Reborn. Treating me like some paid-by-hour henchman." Naruto kept muttering under his breath.

Tsuna sighed. _'Naruto isn't scared at all. Does he even understand the situation were in? I on the other hand, can't stop shaking.'_

"Tsuna! Naruto! You came together?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

"Yo." Naruto nodded.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. And I couldn't calm down through training so I thought I'd come to school for a change."

"What? Are you scared?" Naruto teased.

"No way! I'm excited!"

"EH!?!?!?" Tsuna screamed.

"It'll be fine. At first, I only thought of fighting that long-haired guy all by myself. I didn't understand the situation. And I still don't but now I've realized that it's not just my fight, it's everyone's." He smirked. "You're not alone, Tsuna. Let's get through this, together!"

"Something like that." Naruto nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about this. We are together and we can get through this thing easily."

"Of course!" Gokudera walked to them. "We can't leave Vongola in their hands."

"Gokudera."

"We will beat them no matter who they are. Rest ease, Tenth." He smirked confidently.

Tsuna looked around him and how everyone was so confident. They had to be crazy to think that! _'But… my shaking is gone.'_ He smiled back. "Thanks, guys."

"Paper airplanes?" Yamamoto looked inside Gokuderas box. "What are you doing with these?"

"Don't touch them, you baseball-idiot! These are for my training!"

"Training?"

"What? You think you can scare Varia using paper airplanes?" Naruto laughed. "I wonder what's next. Using golf balls?"

"Of course not! I've asked that Wacky doctor to train me but so far it has been just throwing bombs at air planes. Anyway, I can't help but wonder what that Mist guy is doing?"

Naruto coughed suddenly and looked away.

"I mean, we don't know who he is or where he is. Can we trust a guy like that?"

"Well, Bosses father chose him so I'm sure that it's okay." Naruto waved his hand. "Won't we be late for school?"

--

"And so, we will welcome back our student who has been studying overseas." Teacher began the class. "Uzumaki-san. Welcome back."

Naruto waved his hand lazily from his seat. "Good to be back, sensei."

"So, let's begin our class."

--

Naruto sighed as the school was finally over. He had forgotten how boring it was. Everyone was busy with their training so hardly anyone was around. "Well, I guess I could go to my club house." He muttered and walked to the back of the school.

He reached his club house to find something shocking. There were students in kyodo armor doing practice. "Who the hell are you?"

Everyone snapped back and turned around and were a little scared of him. "W-who are you?" One of the girls asked defiantly. "We are practicing archery, just so you know!"

"But with whose authority?" Naruto glared at the group of underclassmen. "I'm clubs president and I don't remember authorizing anyone's name."

"If you're the president, why haven't we seen you ever before? We've been here from the start of the semester." One of the boys joined in.

"Because I was in Italy as an exchange student." Naruto explained and looked at the practicing range. No one had even become close at the he could tell it wasn't because lack of trying. Dozens of arrows were stuck in the wall behind the targets. "You guys really suck." He snorted.

"Then why don't you give it a try-." Someone yelled when an arrow flew past them, hitting the center of the target. "… wow." Everyone turned around to watch Naruto with whole new eyes. He had snapped the girls bow and shot an arrow almost instantly.

"That was too easy." Naruto sighed and threw the bow back and walked between the group and the targets. "Okay, my sweet little kouhais, you think you can just walk in here and claim to be archers? This is a noble art, centuries old and what I've used endless nights and days to master." He smirked. "If you want to stay in this club, I demand the exact same devotion for the art or you can go and join kendo or baseball or something else as stupid."

"There's nothing wrong with kendo or baseball." Yamamoto joined the conversation suddenly. "That was pretty rude." He walked up to them in his baseball gear.

"Sorry." Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm giving a welcoming speech to my kouhais. Don't mind it."

"Okay." Yamamoto laughed and stayed on the back.

"Kyodo isn't about hitting the target! Anyone can do that! It's about grace! Beauty. Trust. I will give you brats the crash course in kyodo and we will see who is fit and whose not."

Yamamoto followed from sides how Naruto with unusual fire lectured about archery. In the end, he chased kouhais away and told them to come back if they had the guts.

"You seem to be on high spirits." Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course. It's been a long time since I last practiced here." He fired and arrow at the targets. "It's always so relaxing to do things like this doesn't it?"

"Yeah. You're right." Yamamoto laughed until he suddenly became serious. "But Naruto, you said that you knew that long-haired guy from yesterday?"

"Suberbia Squalo." Naruto explained and fired a shot. "He's Varias sword master. Very strong and ruthless."

"You seem to know a lot about him?" Yamamoto nodded.

Naruto sighed and walked back to the club house. "While I was in Europe, I spent a good time in Vongola Headquarters."

"You mean our team's base?" Yamamoto asked confused. "This game is so hard to understand."

"… yeah. Sure. Why not." Naruto cleared his throat. "While I was there, observed a mission done by Varia. That mission was lead by him."

Yamamoto didn't say anything. Just kept his ears open.

"I can't tell you much. It's not that I don't want to help but I simply don't know. All I know is that he… he killed many elite assassins in seconds."

_Naruto ran through halls of a European castle. It was a mission to destroy the enemy family and he had been sent to observe how Vongolas independent assassination squad, Varia operated. _

_Enemies were popping out everywhere. But thanks to Itachis training, they were a breeze. _

"_HEEEEYYYY!!!" Someone screamed and Naruto saw a large double doors crashed. Dead guards were split in half around. Slowly, Naruto put his head into the room. He had kunai knives in his hands. "Whose there!?"The voice demanded making Naruto jump._

"_Vongola!" Naruto screamed when a blade almost cut him half. _

"_Eh? Some new crap, eh?" Squalo looked down to him. "Get lost." _

"_I'm doing what the hell I want to!" Naruto yelled back. "You're not my boss. I have only one boss!" _

"_You sure have guts, boy." Squalo raised his sword. "Want me to cut you in half!"_

_Suddenly, more Varias men rushed into room. "Captain Squalo? We need your assistance on the north side!" _

"_Eh, you're lucky, brat. But if you ever cross me again, I will cut you!" _

_Squalo walked away. Just now, Naruto realized that he was in a room full of bodies. _

"That man is a frightening opponent." He said after a while. He had changed into his school uniform. "Well, you do what you can, right?"

"I don't really get it but, that's right." Yamamoto laughed. "Anyway, I'll be off to do some training. See you in few hours!"

--

Naruto walked back to Sawada residence. "Sorry for the disturbance." He announced as he stepped in.

"Aah, welcome back, Naruto-kun." Sawada Nana smiled as she passed on her way to kitchen. "Dinner will be ready shortly, just be patient."

"You're too kind." Naruto bowed his head.

"Naa!" Tenten jumped on to him like cat. "Where Na was? Ten was bored!" She huffed annoyed.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan. I was busy at school."

"Geeeeeee…" She looked at him carefully.

"Anyway, Tenten-chan, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" She tilted her head.

"It's something very important to me, okay?"

"Ten don't understand. But Ten will do best!" She nodded firmly.

--

"You came, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as Tsuna and Reborn stepped on to school ground. Others were already waiting for him.

"Sorry that I'm late. Lambo started playing hide-and-seek all of a sudden." Tsuna showed the boy who was picking his nose.

"Damn that stupid cow! Doesn't he understand how grave this situation is?"

"But there are some who aren't here yet." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Our Mist guy hasn't shown himself yet." Ryohei said. "What is that guy doing?"

"Well, we don't need to worry about him." Naruto waved his hand. "Your dad chose each and every one of them."

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna smiled.

"Do you know something that we don't, Furface?"

"O-of course not!!" Naruto laughed nervously. "And besides, now is not the time." He narrowed his eyes and looked up. Varia had appeared.

Cervello women introduced the rules and the arena. Naruto didn't pay much attention. He had expected something like this. If he had learned something about Sakura and other Cervello women, they were sneaky as hell. So if they were actually involved, he should be prepared for anything.

Ryohei took of his clothes and put on his boxing shorts.

"Tsuna, aren't we going to do a huddle?" Yamamoto asked suddenly.

"What!?" Tsuna stepped back.

"No way!" Gokudera agreed. "That's so lame!"

"Yosh!" Ryohei screamed. "I've always wanted to do that! Especially when the boxing is a single person sport."

"Let's do it!" Naruto nodded.

Everyone leaned closer to a circle and bowed their heads. "Ryohei! FIGHT!!!"

"I'm so pumped right now!" Ryohei yelled. "I'm going to win this fight to the extreme!"

"Good luck, sempai!"

"Be careful, Onii-san."

"Don't you dare lose, Turftop!"

"Don't take too long."

Reborn smirked under his hat. Tsuna really had one amazing family.


	9. Doing the Guardians duty

**Chapter 9: Doing the Guardians duty**

A/N: A short chappy for you fans out there. I'm sorry it took so long. I've had the hardest time of finding any inspiration to write anything lately. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's a bit short.

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"Man, that Turftop making us worry so much." Gokudera muttered as they walked home from the match. Ryohei had just won their first match and the Sun Ring.

"It's okay because we won eventually, right?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, we will be on our way." Tsuna nodded. "Thanks again, Onii-san, everyone."

"I'm okay, to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed, raising his hand in the air.

"See you tomorrow! Tenth!" Gokudera bowed and everyone left.

"I will see you too tomorrow." Naruto nodded.

"You're not coming home tonight?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Boss but I got to check on few things. I should be back by morning. Until morning." He bowed his head.

Naruto run into different direction and disappeared into the night.

"Where is he going?" Tsuna asked after he was gone.

"Tsuna, you should give him the space." Reborn said firmly.

"What you mean?"

"Every guardian's duty is different. Moon Guardian is no exception. He is the one who secretly illuminates the family with enchanting glow, so protecting it from the shadows. That's his duty."

"Is he putting himself in some kind of danger? Because no matter what's going on he shouldn't-"

Suddenly, Reborn turned around and smiled. "It must've been that innocent caring that made him take the ring, even when knowing the risks."

"Reborn…" Tsuna whispered.

"You want to help him?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Then don't slack off with your training and start taking this seriously!" He kicked his student into the knee.

"AAaah!" Tsuna fell down screaming.

((A))

At the other side of Namimori town, in an abandoned warehouse, four figures were standing in the shadows.

"I don't like thispyon! Why do we havedo work for mafiapyon!" One of the figures screamed frustrated.

"Neither do I but there isn't anything we can do." Another replied, with cold monotone voice. "Mukuro-samas orders."

"You do as Ten say! You work for Tens husband!" Third, a female voice snapped angrily at them. She was lying on top of a crate, further away from the first pair.

"We don't work for dat mafia lackeypyon!" First one yelled. "Try saying dat again, you traitor."

"Quiet, Ken, Chikusa. Please." Weak female voice whispered. "We have a guest." She added with much 'manlier' voice.

"As expected of you, Roku-chan." Naruto appeared from the shadows, shocking everyone. God, he had always loved that trick from manga and doing it was even more amazing. "Even I can't take you on surprise."

Tenten shrieked happily and leaped and tackled him down. "Ten did good? Didn't Ten do good?"

"Yes, Ten did amazingly." Naruto patted her head and stood up. "I just stopped by making sure that you weren't feeling any regrets so far."

"You have no idea how much regret I feel to be used like this." Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo smirked slightly. "But if I were to allow such opportunity to slip by, I would regret it even more."

"Glad you think so." Naruto smiled. "Anyway, I'm also here to ask you if you're going to present yourself to Boss anytime soon. It would be appropriate."

"You I will not do what is 'appropriate' according to a Mafioso." Mukuro answered calmly. "I have no intension to revealing myself before the pointed time."

"Fair enough." Naruto nodded. "Until then. Ten-chan." He smiled and took Tenten by her hand and led her away.

While they walked through streets, Ten didn't forget to lean close as possible to him. "Where we go?"

"Remember those people who we met during our trip?" He asked. "I need you to contact each of them and make sure they are ready to come forward when needed."

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked around checking that no one was there. They were just passing a dark underpass. "A hunch." He muttered.

"About what?

"About ring battles. We already got one victory on our side. True, it's unlikely that we win all our matches or even any else but there's a chance that we might pull this off. With Hibari, Mukuro and Boss on our side, I don't think there's anything to worry about but…" He continued to look around.

"But?" She tilted her head.

"Better safe than sorry." He whispered. "This first match was so tricked for their favor. We have to presume that next one will be too."

"Then Nas friends will win those like they did now."

"I'm not worried about that." Naruto answered. "But if matches are tricked, there's no telling what else they have planned."

"So… Ten will call Root together."

Naruto snorted quietly. "You make it sound like we have a large organization waiting for us when actually we have what… four guys. And I can't even say if they're with us."

Suddenly Ten hugged him tightly. "They are. Because Ten's husband is great." She smirked and pulled out a phone. "Kiba in town already. Came because interested."

Naruto smiled as they stepped back under the moonlight. "Good. And others?"

"Don't know. Ten will look into it." She leaned to give a small peck on his cheek before leaping over a wall and disappearing into the night.

((A))

The next morning, Tsuna walked down the stairs yawning like always to find his vice-boss talking to Reborn at low voice. He had knelt next to the baby. "Naruto! You're back." He exclaimed loudly.

They stopped talking immediately and Naruto stood up. "Good morning, boss." He smiled. "I hope I wasn't a reason of bother to you last night."

Tsuna glanced at Reborn who glared him down quickly. "N-no. It's just that middle school students shouldn't walk out in the streets that late of night."

"Don't worry about me, Boss. I can take care of myself." He smiled. "Let's have breakfast."

"No can do. Tsuna will have to train." Reborn said firmly and chased screaming Tsuna out of the house.

That day, Naruto didn't appear at school. There wasn't anyone else from the family in there because everyone was training hard so he didn't feel like spending time sitting in his desk, boring his mind off. He did show up at the Kyodo club just to see how many actually showed up. To his surprise, over half had still decided to keep showing up. It might have been just Narutos imagination, but most of them, were girls.

Today, he held practice only by making everyone to repeat the ceremonial part of Kyodo from the beginning to the end over and over again without launching any arrows. As he instructed one of his female kouheis, he could have almost sworn that she was flirting with him. Of course, Naruto didn't have any actual flirting experience as he only had one girlfriend and for the sake of his own and especially for the girl's safety, he didn't respond in any way. If Tenten were ever going to catch him, she would most likely first shoot the girl and then him.

Anyway, after the practice, it seemed like it would start raining. Not just raining but a thunder storm. Naruto watched deep into the sky with dark eyes and held his hand as the rain drops fell down. "Draws the damage to themselves and away from the rest of the family, serving as a lightning rod." He muttered.

"Senpai! I didn't know you spoke different languages." One of the girls still at the club house asked excitedly. They took surprisingly long just to change their uniform. Tenten could remove her clothes in mere seconds… Tenten-chan… naked… mentally slapping himself. "What was that …French?" The girl asked, again.

"Italian." Naruto blinked and answered quickly. "You should be going now. We might have a storm coming."

"Where are you going?" She asked. "You wouldn't let a girl walk by herself in such weather?"

Naruto didn't bother to answer.

Without changing his clothes, he walked away, carrying his ceremonial bow and holster. Sitting down under a roof front of the school doors, in a traditional Japanese way, in Seiza, Naruto waited patiently for the rest of the family to show up. It soon started raining.

"Naruto, you're here already?" Yamamoto arrived first, holding an umbrella."Did you come right after club activities?"

"Something like that." Naruto answered. "Were you training somewhere?"

"Yeah." He smirked excited. "I was a bit shaken up over this fight, knowing that one of kids friends have to fight those guys." Then his smirk lost couple nudges. "Do we really have to?"

Naruto nodded. "If the Boss wishes it, we do. Bosses father chose that brat for a reason. We must have fate in both of them." Then Naruto smiled. "Don't worry. I'm certain that Boss would never allow anything bad happen to anyone of us, especially Lambo, right?"

And like a rain that washes everything away, Yamamoto agreed with a laugh.

"You guys are here already!" Ryohei walked to them, his hand in bandages. "I'm impatient to the extreme! When the match begins?"

Suddenly, Gokudera rushed inside of the gate, panting like crazy. "I'm sorry I'm late, Tenth…" He looked around to see that only people missing were Tsuna, Lambo and Reborn. Then his attitude changed like lightning and he acted kike he had been waiting for hours. "Damn!" He cursed. "Where is that stupid cow?" He muttered under his breath but everyone heard him clearly. "I bet that cow is causing trouble to Tenth."

"Maa, maa! Gokudera. I'm sure they will be here." Yamamoto laughed. "Are you okay, senpai? Does your arm hurt?"

"No. I'm feeling extremely well!"

"Look! Tenth is coming!" Gokudera snapped into attention soon as Tsuna stepped in from the gate.

"I'm sorry, everyone." He panted. "Lambo was throwing a tantrum about going."

"Damn, that stupid cow. Holding Tenth back like that! You better win this one or don't come back at all."

Naruto sat up. "Good evening Boss. Shall we proceed to the arena?" He shoved up. "To the roof."

"The roof?" Everyone asked.

((A))

"LAMBO! ! ! FIGHT! ! !" Ryohei screamed.

"Ooh!" And the annoying cow stepped inside the ring with Levi of Varia. No one felt good about this.

((A))

The fight was terrible. Lambo got his ass-kicked from the start. And just when he was about to take the advantage with his ten-year bazooka, he lost again.

Tsuna twitched painfully as he watched from sidelines. He watched how Levi just punched the little five year old to the floor with all his might and then prepared to attack. "Reborn…" He whispered.

Reborn knew what he thought. This was something Tsuna needed to do and he should just go with it. So he pulled his gun and a Dying Will Bullet.

Naruto saw this and knew that he couldn't let this happen. Sky ring meant everything. If Xanxus would gain the full ring, it would mean game over for the Tsunas family. And Moon Guardian would never let that happen. So when Levi was about to end it with a clean strike with his sword/umbrella and Boss was about to jump in by breaking down the arena between them. Naruto had to do something before that would happen. He raised his bow, with one smooth and elegant move he pulled an arrow and launched it nearly instantly, not satisfied with just one arrow but two.

Just moments before Lambo would have been impelled. Levi glanced up, just in time to see his shoulder being punctured by an arrow. But before his body could even register the pain, another arrow, punctured his other shoulder, demobilizing his both hands completely.

Then, it came quiet. No one said a word. Thunder storm was moving away. Naruto glanced high. For a brief moment, he could see clouds cracking. The moon was shining down to him. Then, in one moment, it was gone. Quietly, he stepped forward, preparing for his punishment.

((A))

"_Lambo shouldn't be made to fight." Naruto argued with Reborn._

"_He is a guardian. He was chosen for a reason." _

"_But Boss will never allow that." _

"_He will." Reborn said firmly. "But… just in case, keep your bow with you." _

"_What you're thinking?"Naruto asked suspiciously._

"_Nothing that you haven't already." Reborn answered. "Whatever happens, the Sky Ring must stay in Tsunas hand." His eyes darkened. "You know this. And you are the only one I can trust this task with."_

"_It's my duty." Naruto looked at his own ring and nodded. "I've promised myself to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi, his family and friends with my life and honor. Even if I can't be his guardian, I will always protect him."_

"_Don't be so hasty." Reborn smiled. "Things won't be that simple." _

((A))

Everyone stood there silent and watched as Naruto slowly stepped forward.

"What did just happen?" Belphegor asked.

"That brat stopped Levi from killing that cow brat." Mammon answered. "It means that we get his ring."

"N-naruto-kun…" Tsuna whispered when his vice-boss took the ring from his finger without saying anything. Tsuna saw the pain in his eyes, like he was being stabbed, but there was also determination that ignored his own pain. He continued without hesitating.

"Don't worry." He forced a smile to Boss. "Rings aren't my style anyway." They watched as one of the pink haired women stepped next to him, her hand offered. "Here." He threw his ring to Sakura but didn't look at her. "I'm disqualified, right."

"Yes, you are." Sakura nodded and turned away. "We declare Levi as the winner of this match. Also, Sawada Tsunayoshis Moon Guardian is disqualified due entering the fight. His half-ring goes to Varias side."

"Yoshaa!" Belbhegor screeched. "Two on one night!"

"Naruto-kun! Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked.

Naruto turned around quietly and walked past him. As they passed each other, he whispered. "Because, it's my job." And shot a glare up to Xanxus but was satisfied of the anger what he saw in mans eyes. He had obviously waited for a different outcome and was very unsatisfied. He didn't even say anything when his Moon Guardian got the ring. "Let's go." He just stood up and Varia walked away.

Naruto saw how the cloaked figure stood there, looking down to him. He couldn't see more than his eyes. There was a very brief moment when a very strong killing intent was shot from those eyes. It happened so quickly that it took every ounce of self-control that Naruto didn't shot an arrow up there. Then the figure just disappeared.

"Lambo!" Tsuna suddenly rushed to the unconscious child and picked him up gently. "He needs help!"

"Don't worry. I will arrange that." Iemitsu patted his sons head and nodded. "Go and get some sleep. I will need to head out for Japan after this. Look after your mother for me, okay?"

"Sure." He nodded.

Meanwhile Gokudera stepped next to Naruto. "Man that stupid cow. Because he was such a weakling, you had to step in."

"I was either me or Boss, Gokudera." Naruto whispered darkly.

"But now we're two rings short." Gokudera cursed.

"It just means that you have to win tomorrow." Naruto smirked to him. "I'm counting on you."

After brief good byes at the gate, everyone looked at Naruto who was about to walk into another direction again. "I have to do some business but I will see you in the morning, Boss. If you excuse me." He nodded and rushed away.

Others walked home together. "With his ring gone, we're at disadvantage." Tsuna whispered.

"You think he shouldn't have tried to stop Levi?" Reborn asked.

"No! I'm glad that Naruto saved Lambo… it's just that now he lost a ring when and can't even compete… for some reason I always thought that if there was a match we would definitely win, it would be his." Then he laughed sheepishly. "But then again, he was the only one who didn't have any time to prepare for this fight so I guess its better this way before he really hurts himself."

"Do you know why he did that?" Reborn asked and everyone turned to look at him as he sat on Yamamotos shoulder. "He did for you."

"What?" Tsuna asked. "F-for me?"

"You were about to rush into battle and lose your own ring in the process. Naruto saw this and decided to intervene before you. He didn't do it just to save Lambo but you too."

"No way… it's my fault…" Tsuna whispered. "If I had controlled myself better…"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered.

"Tenth…" Gokudera joined in.

Reborn smirked. "Don't worry. He would've stepped whatever you were about to stepped in. That's the kind of man your vice-boss is." He looked at the moon that was peeking behind clouds. "He wants you to win so you can live. He believes that his family needs to be protected. For protecting family, he is willing to go to such lengths."

"Reborn…" Tsuna whispered. He remembered what Narutos eyes looked when he took his ring off and how his forced smile had hurt when he had assured everything was okay. And how he had just stated that it was his job. It was like that when they had faced Mukuro. He had first lured that sniper away. Then he had been willing to stay behind to protect him while fighting off possessed Gokudera, Bianchi, Ken, Chikusa. Suddenly, Tsuna felt like on every step, Naruto had been hiding behind him, doing things without his knowledge in order to protect him. Whenever it got dangerous. Who knows what he had to do in Italy because of him. If only he had been more determined and more… boss-like.

Tsuna felt determination going through his body. "I want to become stronger. Reborn, I need you to make me stronger."

Reborn smirked. "The third phase of training is going to be even tougher."

"I don't care. All I see is my friends falling around me, giving everything they have for this fight! It's not right for me to fall behind." Tsuna nodded firmly. "I will get stronger. For everyone's sake! So maybe… Naruto-kun doesn't need to do things behind my back anymore. And Lambo doesn't ever again go through all this because of me."

"Tenth!" Gokudera gulped his tears. "Such an inspiring speech."

"We will be counting on you, Tsuna."

"If you need help with training, just say! Train to the extreme!"

"Everyone." Tsuna nodded.

((A))

Meanwhile Naruto was walking to a sushi shop downtown. He looked at the couple of large dogs lying on the outside lazily. They raised their heads as Naruto stepped in but he ignored them. "I thought you didn't like fish." He stated as he pushed the curtains aside.

On a table next to the door, a teenager sat there, feeding himself with expensive looking sushi. "It was eider dis or noodles. Neider Akamaru or Kuromaru likes dem." He spoke with heavy accent. "And ya're paying by de way."

"You wish." Naruto snorted and looked all the plates. "I don't have enough money to compensate even half of what you have just eaten." Then Naruto just shook his head. "Anyway, to the business. What have you found out?"

Kiba gulped his mouth empty. "Well… noding much. It seems dat someding big is going on back in Italy. Don' know more."

Naruto sighed. "I just can't understand what the Ninth is thinking going on like this." He rubbed his chin. "Well, stick around if you want to see the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" He asked. "What kind?"

"Against Varia."

"Ya want my to go against Varia?

"Not you alone." Naruto smirked. "For now, I would like if you would just stay low." He stood up. "I will have to check on few other people." He walked to the door.

Kiba and Naruto had met back in Italy when he had been on a mission with Itachi. Kiba and Naruto had fought and by narrow margin, the Moon Guardian had won. After battle, he had an idea. He had offered the dog trainer a job. After small aggressive negotiations, he had accepted. Inuzuka Kiba, the first member of just founded Root division of Vongola Tenths family, leader, Vongola X's vice-boss, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dere's an interesting rumor going round." Kiba smirked suddenly, stopping his new boss from stepping out. "Dad yar teach is in town."

"Itachi?" Naruto turned around. "Itachi is in Japan?"

"Whad I heard." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "This is just what I needed." He muttered and looked around. "Do you know if he is hired?"

"Nope." Kiba smirked. "Scared?"

"Not one bit." He answered. "Anyway, I need to go now. Enjoy your sushi. And if you see Sai, try to keep him out of sight."

"Sure ding, Naruto."

((A))

"Why so dark, Boss?" Levi asked confused. "We got two rings in our hands in one night. We will crush those brats."

Xanxus didn't answer. Just continued to try drilling holes into the wall with his glare.

"You're an idiot, octopus." Belbhegor giggled his freaky giggle.

"Octopus?"

"Boss wanted the Sky ring." The genius knife user answered. "That Moon ring means nothing."

"You shouldn't say that." Mammon pointed out. "That kind of comment won't be well received." They looked into the other side of the room where their Moon Guardian was holding the ring in his hand.

"Kishishishi. If he doesn't like it, he better be ready to die on me." He pulled a punch of knives out of his pocket and licked them. "Or, what do you say?"

The Moon Guardian didn't make any sign that he had even heard his voice. Just kept standing in the shadows.

"This guy is pissing me off." Belbhegor muttered annoyed and was about to throw the knives when Squalo walked in.

"HEEEYYY! No fighting until we're done here!" He yelled. "You better take that ring or our boss will take yer head!"

"Kishishishi. Don't worry. That brat will die because…" He threw a knife at some painting on the wall. "I'm a prince."

((A))

Next morning, Naruto was drinking tea in the kitchen as the house started to wake up. "Where were you?" Bianchi asked as she sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Doing some business." Naruto answered. "Where's is everyone?" He looked around.

"Fuuta is sleeping. I-pin and Mama are at the clinic checking on Lambo. Reborn and Tsuna are off training. Your girlfriend came late and left early before I could ask what or where she was going." She listed everyone. "So, I'm pretty much holding this fortress up."

"That's good." Naruto said and gulped down the tea. "I'll be going now."

"Have a safe trip." Bianchi muttered.

((A))

Naruto went to school normally that day. He didn't have anything else to do that day until the next match. It would be Gokuderas turn. He had late night last night and he would need to recharge his batteries. So he spent his time sleeping in his desk, visited his archery club and finally, met everyone at the corridor where the fight would take place.

"Before we resume the Storm Battle, we have an announcement to make." Sakura stepped forward. "Xanxus-sama has kindly offered a chance to you people to regain your Moon Ring."

"Really?" Tsuna asked. "How?"

Sakura looked back to Xanxus for conformation who nodded back boredly. She turned back towards Tsunas family. "You will have the ring and we will fight the Moon Battle but we will nullify the point if you win. If you loose, you loose double the amount."

"What? That is pointless!" Basil yelled.

"Not only that, we could loose twice in one round." Yamamoto pointed out.

Tsuna looked at his Vice-Boss who looked back. "Y-you want to fight? You have watched what these guys can do!"

Naruto smirked back. "If you give me the chance to prove that I'm more than just a screamer with a good aim."

Tsuna looked at Reborn who didn't look back. "Your call." The baby said coldly from under his hat.

Tsuna looked back to Naruto. "O-okay. We accept!"

Xanxus hardened his glare. "Be sure to kill that brat." He muttered warningly to his own Moon Guardian who nodded back.

"Fine. Moon Battle will be fought after the Mist Battle, before the Cloud Battle. But now, it's time of the Storm Battle."

((A))

Gokudera had to pull a 'almost late hero' stunt and blow up the clock in the process before he sought it proper to appear."

Then Doctor Shamal made an appearance. When the first thing the man did was groping Cervello women's breasts, Naruto felt sudden connection with the man. Even though Sakura and her twin sister punched very hard at his face.

Anyway, it was time of the huddle. And Basil was invited in too.

"GOKUDERA! ! ! FIGHT! ! !"

"OOH! !" Others joined the scream and the battle would begin.

**CHAPTER END**

I hope you liked the chapter even if it wasn't that long. It was to tell everyone that I have not abandoned this fic. See you again!


	10. Stars around the moon

**CHAPTER 10: Stars around the Moon**

A/N: Another chapter. I hope you forgive me for jumping over some of those 'known' parts. See ya!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! !

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

Gokudera lost. Naruto accepted it when he saw him wobbling towards them. The Storm battle had raged like a real storm. The prince had seemed to be dominating the match most of the time but Gokudera was never too far behind and in the end, it seemed that he would pull it off but the genius of Varia wasn't that easy. Even with his last bits of strength, unconscious and going like crazy, he fought. But Gokudera wasn't going to give up either. He was willing to die for Tsuna. That was until Tsuna had stopped him. "What have we been fighting for!" He had yelled and listed their adventures. Their normal adventures like watching fireworks after summer festival. Going to the beach. Having fun among friends.

Tsunas voice finally reached Gokudera. And he gave up. The time would have ended and the whole floor would have exploded if the ring wasn't whole before time run out. And Gokudera had given his half to Belphegor.

"It's on you!" He barked at Yamamoto, crabbing his collar while he hurried to support him. "You must win!" Then he glared at Naruto who had gone to support him from the other side. "And don't you dare lose either!"

"You can count on us!" Yamamoto laughed and nodded firmly.

Then, one of Levis henchmen appeared quickly, reporting that there was a disturbance. Namimori middles own guardian, Hibari had entered the building and was making his way through the henchmen to others.

As soon as he appeared, Naruto felt like everything was going from bad to worse. He simply couldn't believe, he would ever just 'group up' with anyone. He, after all, had more experience than anyone present of Hibari and what it feels like to be caught in his eyes. And when he almost sliced his head off without warning using his tonfas, he had his confirmation.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed but he had managed to avoid it when Yamamoto stepped in and grabbed his tonfa before it managed to hit Naruto. That, of course only made him angrier than before.

When he was about to go berserk, Naruto recalled something. "What about Mukuro?" He said suddenly and Hibari locked his eyes on him. Naruto started to think, if he could use Gokudera as a shield if he accidentally broke a fuse. "If you play nice for now, we can guarantee a rematch between you two."

Hibaris… match with Mukuro was very fresh in his memory. As a man who didn't accept defeat under any circumstances in any way, he needed to finish his enemy or it would remain unresolved forever. So he stood down, for now.

To Tsunas sides, it was relief when the disaster was prevented and the tomorrows match would be Rain and the night was over. Everyone returned to their respective homes. The morning came and Naruto found breakfast table set ready even if the hostess wasn't anymore in the house. There was a note saying that she had gone to the clinic to check on Lambo.

Naruto sat down in the table quietly and waited for others to wake up. First was Bianchi as expected. Then Fuuta with sleepy eyes. I-pin came third, fully wake, but clearly less enthusiastically than normally. Reborn visited downstairs briefly to go over some details with Naruto.

"So, what are you going to do today?" He asked. "Training?"

"Nope." Naruto shook his head and smirked. "I have few friends coming in today."

"Like that 'Dog Hunter' you met yesterday?" Reborn asked and left the room. "Be careful of people you choose to surround yourself with. You never know what might happen."

Naruto didn't comment on that but did put the warning behind his ear. While he finished eating, he heard Reborn saying; "Let's go train, No-good-Tsuna." And dragged his boss out.

((A))

"He should be around here somewhere." He muttered to himself as he walked around the Namimori Shrine. He was looking for one of his new recruits and knowing him, he was enjoying his free time somewhere with a nice view. Then, at top of the stairs he found a pale skinned Chinese boy, painting an ink drawing, facing Namimori. "Having a nice day?" He asked politely but the boy didn't bother to raise his head to acknowledge him.

"This place has a great view." He only mumbled back uncaringly and continued his work.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see what he was working with. "Nice… I guess… I don't really understand art." He looked between the picture and the scenery but couldn't find anything similar. He quickly shook his head. "Are you up to this? We are going against Varia, you know that right?"

"I know." He answered back. "Shouldn't we be asking that from you? You are part of Vongola."

"As you are part of my Root, so are you." Naruto shifted his schoolbag on his shoulders. "And I have no problem going forward for Boss." He said firmly and looked his ringless finger on his hand. "Everything you do, do it with a DON." He said slowly and started walking down the stairs. "Stay under the radar until I call you."

Sai, the pale painter didn't bother to answer. Just kept pulling his brush up and down the paper with graceful moves.

((A))

Naruto met with Gokudera and Ryohei on their way to school where Yamamoto would face his match. He had to admit that their little convoy must have been quite humorous sight with one guy only with one working arm yet still screaming 'extreme' all the time. He himself in his traditional kyodo armor and then the walking mummy they were dragging behind them that let out some low level muffles.

They stepped inside the school gates and met up with Tsuna, Reborn, and very eager Yamamoto holding a shinai. Dino and Basil were there too and also Varia.

((A))

"YAMAMOTO! FIGHT!" Ryohei screamed loudly as everyone huddled.

"OOH!" Others joined in his scream.

"I'm all pumped up!" Yamamoto laughed loudly and placed the Shigure Gintoki over his shoulder. "Thanks guys."

"You better not loose!" Gokudera barked angrily.

"Go forward with extreme!" Ryohei screamed loudly.

Naruto smiled confidently. "Believe it!"

Tsuna nodded. "Be safe, Yamamoto."

Spectators on both sides gathered front of a large screen as the rules were introduced.

The warehouse would slowly fill with water until at certain level, dangerous sea beasts would be released.

Finally, the match began and they were forced to witness the fight from outside.

((A))

"Amazing." Naruto whispered as he saw the final slash that brought down the legendary Superbi Squalo. "Our family might actually pull this off."

"Baseball idiot!" Gokudera cheered excitedly.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna sighed relieved.

"EXTREME! EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed and high-fived with Naruto who shared his excitement.

But it was not over. The shark was already released and fighters were in danger. Cervello promised to save Yamamoto but Squalo was going to be left on his own.

It all ended with Squalo choosing the warriors death and pushing Yamamoto away, reminding him that he should become a great swordsman and abandon his naivety.

They had won, but it didn't feel like it.

Cervello announced that the next match would be over the Moon Ring. That would take a victory away from their opponents or loose again.

((A))

That night Tsuna came down to the kitchen for some water and found the light was on. "Naruto-kun?" He asked as he found his latest freeloader using their kitchen table for something weird. "What are you doing?"

"Boss?" Naruto asked as he raised his eyes from his work. "Just preparing some smoke bombs for tomorrow. Just to be cautious."

"I see…" Tsuna asked. "How have you been feeling now?"

"Not much different than any normal night." He answered and carefully mixed the gunpowder. It was required to trigger the bomb and create enough smoke.

"But your fight is tomorrow." He pointed out, trying to make his case. "You have seen what these people can do! Aren't least a bit worried?"

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head, trying to think. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Part of me is always worried but that's what happens when you grow up. But I also know one more thing." He smiled suddenly. "That if I fail, my family will suffer from it."

"Again with that Mafia…" Tsuna whispered.

"No." Naruto answered suddenly and he looked at his boss… his friend into eyes. "I haven't told this to anyone but… when I was ten, my mom got really ill." Tsunas eyes widened in shock and Naruto quickly lowered his eyes into his work and tried to continue. "My dad… not wanting to go into any details, wasn't there. She was my only family and I had to take care of her." He smiled sadly. "To be honest, it was because of her that I value my bow so much." He glanced at the ceremonial bow in the corner. "That's her bow from her school days. She had won several tournaments in her youth and was one of the best ever." He gulped suddenly. "I remember… I remember when I was a kid, my mom would take me to a park and try to teach me how to use the bow. It was fun…" He was quiet.

Tsuna was in utter shock. He had known Naruto for some time and had seen many sides of him. Happy-go-lucky, confident, scared, panicking and sneaky. But never sad or depressed. These emotions were completely new to him. He didn't know what to say or do.

"But then she got ill. We were broke and as a man of the house, it was up to me to take care of her so I tried my best but… she died year later. I was all alone ever since and before I noticed, I drove people away by acting like a delinquent, getting into fights and so forth. That was… until some idiot brought some brat into school and created this something I called 'Mafia club' and forced itself into my life with couple badly aimed dynamites and fake tryout into my club." He looked Tsuna into eyes and fought back the tears that were breaking through. "When I went to face those delinquents alone, you came after me and you helped." He smiled. "You were the second person ever to risk their life for me. Then, time went on and I 'joined' into your 'family' but it was fun. The pole-knocking, or the time Dino kidnapped you to test our loyalty and we busted a loyal yakuza, or the time we got lost in the mountains, or the time we were having the snowball fight and everything went so wrong." He started laughing and Tsuna couldn't help but relax. Naruto was really a person who could smile in the darkest situations. "I just remembered when we tried 'power up Gokudera with that new hairstyle! He was such an idiot!" He laughed and Tsuna joined him a bit awkwardly at first but then whole heartedly he listened as Naruto listed many of their adventures. Like meeting with Fuuta, brawling with Hibari.

"And then we went on and defeated that Mukuro and his gang!" The sadness was gone from his voice and his eyes were clear once more. "It was so fun! Like real heroes who went to fought against evil and won! But…" His voice changed again once more. "that also opened my eyes. This wasn't a game of children anymore. This wasn't even the world of 'adults'. This was world of Mafia and I had become part of it. But when I was asked, if I was serious about this, I didn't hesitate. I had decided to become part of your family."

"But I don't want to become a Mafioso!" Tsuna screamed suddenly, trying to make it clear that he didn't want to be part of this world. "I'm only fighting so we can live!" And to his surprise, Naruto smiled to him.

"When I said I'd be part of your family, I didn't mean Vongola." He said happily.

"Eh?"

"I meant the family where you, me, Yamamoto, Gokudera eat on the roof, fight among ourselves, quarreling about something trivial, where that Ryohei bust the scene with his endless energy and then Hibari shows up and decides to bite us all death just because we grouped up front of him. Where Reborn comes and tries to toughen you up. Where Kyoko and Haru make appearances and mix it up. Where Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta play with among themselves while we try to watch over them but just get caught up in it and Bianchi tries to poison someone and then your Mama does something does her delicious food and everything settles down." Suddenly, a moonlight shine through the window and colored Naruto with its silvery glow. "Just like you said to Gokudera, we are not fighting for some Mafia, but we are fighting so those days would return to us." He smiled. "If I concentrate on those thoughts. On those memories and knowing that I can help everyone by giving my best shot at this, I will have no fear in my body or regret in my heart. So don't worry Tsuna, I will beat that guy up and then, there's one less thing to worry about. Okay?"

Tsuna didn't know what to say. He had never realize how much it meant for Naruto but somehow, thanks to this moment they shared, he felt like he actually knew Naruto now. Better than ever before. "Okay, Naruto-kun, I will trust you." He stood up when he realized that he was still thirsty.

"I know why it can be a little hard." He smiled to Tsuna over his shoulder as he was waiting his glass to fill. "I'm not passionate as Royhei or lucky like Lambo. I lack the conviction like Gokudera or skill like Yamamoto. Nor am I fighting maniac like Hibari or cunning like… our Mist guy." He added under his breath. "But one thing I am." Tsuna turned to look at him. "I know how to survive, so don't worry. Uzumaki Naruto, won't die until he sees you the best boss you can be."

"Again with that Mafia thing…" Tsuna whispered quietly.

Outside the kitchen, Reborn was listening with a satisfied smile.

((A))

The day of the Moon Ring Battle. He woke up like any other day, all possible doubts gone thanks to his little chat with his friend.

On his way out of Tsunas room he still occupied, he almost crushed with I-pin who wanted to go to see Lambo and then with Bianchi who came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth, on her way to wake up Fuuta. Just like any other morning he heard Reborn dragging Tsuna into training. Then went to school like any other day, realizing that everyone else, expect Hibari who was doing his rounds, was either recovering or training but it was cool. He needed some time alone and school was perfect for it.

He might have just imagined it but people were actually acknowledging him now as they passed by, some smiled politely and even couple kouhais from kyodo club if he was going to show up today. He shrugged to them and continued his stroll. After school he took a quick look of Mukuro and his people. He had a little polite insult contest with him before taking his girlfriend for some quiet time alone.

Then, he needed to meet up with the last two of his contacts from his journey. One was Lancia. And the other… well, out of his newly founded Root, this one was the least trustworthy. Which meant lot.

He met Lancia in a lobby of a small inn, enjoying a late lunch. "It has been a while." He said quietly as Naruto sat in the other chair. "Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled politely as he refused the menu from the waitress. "A week or so." He pointed out. "I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation."

"Don't get me wrong." Lancia glared up to him. "I have no intension of becoming one with you or Vongola. I will pay my dept to him and that's it."

"I understand." Naruto nodded. "Even that is enough. I'm glad. I just wished to confirm that we can count on you."

"Sure, but why do you need me for? Can't your family deal these things on their own?"

"We could… but if its Varia were facing, I would rather be safe than sorry." He leaned into his chair.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing for now. Just keep an eye on them and stay low." He left the inn with that and started heading towards the 'rougher side' of Namimori. It wasn't exactly anything criminal but nothing that a normal person would be proud off to be associated with.

He stood front of a sign that 'Leather Pleasure' and pointed downstairs. His last contact had issues (or just crazy) to go into a place like this but he couldn't complain, as long as she didn't suddenly start dominating him. He wasn't into that kind of thing. Seriously.

But without further ado, he entered the club and discreetly searched for his last recruit. He was a minor so he just couldn't ask for directions and he was forced to do some old school recon, meaning he peeked inside every room on the way. And every time he wished he hadn't. Let's just say that for a middle schooler like him, who had seen people been chopped into bits right front of him, blown up, stabbed, shot, strangled and almost every other possible form of physical confrontation, even he did have some innocence left in him, until now. And to keep this story fit for teenagers, we will not concentrate on the fact that Naruto was walking through a bondage club where people were doing it all around him.

Finally, at the exact end of the hallways, the last room to be checked, he found the person he was looking for. A woman in very erotic lingerie was sitting on a heart shaped bed while drinking some water. The scent in Narutos nose told it might have been a good time that he had waited. When he closed the door behind him, the woman stopped drinking and looked at him. "Yo, boy!"

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Anko, crazy lady." He added under his breath.

"This is what I've always loved about Japan!" She smiled widely and she nodded into the corner where Naruto saw many, many instruments he didn't even dare to dream asking what they were for. "You people aren't shamed to go to the next level when it comes to things that happen inside your bedroom. Always thinking. The rest of the world are such puritans, both out and inside their bedrooms. "She sighed happily as she lay down on her bed. "I could really get used to this." Then she glanced at very blushing Naruto who fought not to look inexperienced. He was, after all, this woman's superior. Not the other way around. "Wanna have a test drive, my great bossman."

"No thanks. I'm not a pervert like you are." He said quickly and hardened his glare. Thanks to certain female in his life, just nakedness wasn't that big of deal anymore. And after the miserable humiliation during the Kukyo incident, he had braced himself by multiplying the amount of… magazines and videos he watched. Just so he wouldn't fall unconscious out of blood loss front of the next person who would come and drop their pants front of him. NOT because he was a pervert too. "Anyway, I'm just here to confirm that you're with us soon."

Anko rolled to her stomach and leaned into her hand. "Don't know." She smirked. "I might. If… I gain something from this." Then she purred and winked.

"I… don't think my girlfriend would like if she found out that… 'another bitch was peeing on her turf' so to speak."

"Then bring that cutie butt with you. I won't mind."

For couple seconds, he was actually considering it. Then he remembered that he was a minor and… well, he didn't have any other good arguments but that had to do. "Maybe in a few years. Or after she dumps me." He waved his hand.

"Then, I don't feel like raising my finger for you." She smirked and stretched loudly.

Naruto tightened his jaw involuntarily. The infamous Snake Mistress, Mitarashi Anko was a strength he couldn't afford to let go, especially when she was the strongest in his team. But he wouldn't let himself be jerked around like this. Letting Tenten do it was enough.

"You will, because I saved your life." He referred to their first meeting.

"By accident." She pointed out annoyed.

"But you wouldn't be alive, had I not thrown that soda can into the trash when those goons were about to get you." He argued. "And you said that, and I quote: 'I owed you one, kid' before running away."

Anko gasped frustrated. "So what, you think that because of something I said back then I would suddenly start obeying you like a doll? Tell you what kid, I don't take orders. I give them!"

"If that were the case, you wouldn't have shown up in Namimori." He turned towards the door. "I'll send you a word when the time is ready." He stepped out, leaving the perverted woman to mull things over by herself.

((A))

Naruto arrived to the school well before sunset and the set time. He needed some time to prepare himself at the practice range. He took his mothers old ceremonial bow and began the traditional art of Kyodo. It was here where it had begun. He smiled. It was a long road he had taken from there but it was… right. He hadn't left any regrets behind. He was a man, standing front of his enemy for the sake of his friends. He really hoped his mom in heaven would be proud of him.

"So, this is where you were?" A voice whispered and he stiffened slightly.

"What brings you here, Itachi-sensei." He asked quietly when he returned to his practice. "After my head?"

"No." Itachi said quietly. "But I could've. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." He sidestepped the question quickly. "So, what brings my all-mighty master into Japan?"

Itachi snorted. "Do you seriously think that I wouldn't find out what was going here? My only student taking on Varia. And not just anyone, _that _person. Not even I would want to face that head on."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So, you found out who my opponent was?"

"And you didn't!" Itachi asked, loosing his cool for a second, which was a lot for him. "Have I taught you nothing? Never face an unknown opponent. Never! Absolutely never!"

"But you also said that improvising is mother of survival."

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I should tell you this… but youare the only pupil I will ever have and it would be shame if you would just die."

"No need." Naruto said suddenly and smirked. "I got it covered."

"What?" Itachi asked narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "I will wing it."

"Huh?" Itachi felt like dumbstruck. "Did… did you hit your head after I left? Or… what happened?"

"I did but that's not the point." He sighed comfortably. "All I have to do is win. And at this point, no planning is going to have any affect. I think on my feet better anyway so." He released another arrow. "Wanna watch?"

"Of your impeding death?" Itachi shook his head and started walking away. But suddenly turned around and threw something from under his cape. "Keep this. It's gift. You might as well get it."

Naruto turned just in time to catch the sack that flew across the air. He felt something inside and quickly opened it. "I suppose this is where I say, thanks."

((A))

The time for the Moon Battle was upon them and Guardians of Sadawa Tsunayoshi gathered one by one. First to arrive was Ryohei, his arm still in bandages. When he arrived, he saw a blimp that was hovering over the school. It was anchored to the ground by a one line. "That's extreme." He muttered awed of the nights battling ground. But the blimp seemed somewhat weird even to his eyes.

"Seriously!" He turned around and saw Gokudera standing there. "Furface doesn't stand a chance in a place like that!"

"Gokudera! You came!"

"Turftop! Are you the first one?"

"I suppose." He nodded. "But what's with that blimp? Are they really fighting there?"

"I hope they wouldn't." Gokudera said worriedly. "I was too relax and I forgot about him! He hasn't had any training at all!"

"I remembered that too." Ryohei nodded. "And these guys are tough. I wonder what kind of guy he will face."

"Naruto will come through!" Yamamoto joined with his comforting laugh. "He always does with his own sneaky way, right?"

"Ooh! Yamamoto! Are you okay?" Ryohei asked. "How's your eye?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Yamamoto dismissed worries with a laugh. "But isn't there something weird about that blimp?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes and looked into the sky. "You're right. Normally a blimp has one basket or control room but that thing has several smaller ones. It's like a whole bunch."

"Everyone!" Tsuna, Basil and Reborn arrived to the school gate. "Naruto-kun isn't here yet?"

"No, we've been waiting for him." Gokudera answered. "I'm worried this guy is over his head! Look at that blimp!"

But everyone's surprise, Tsuna didn't seem that worried. "It… it will be alright."

"That's right, Tsuna." Reborn smiled and looked at the people in the school yard. "Trusting your man like a true mafia boss. You all need to trust him like he has trusted in you so far." He turned to look at the warehouse where a figure was approaching. Naruto, in his ceremonial Kyodo armor, carrying his bow, arrows and a sack across his back came into view. "Yo." He bowed slightly and looked into the sky. "That's some arena, huh?"

"Better not fall!" Yamamoto laughed and nudged his side and Naruto laughed back.

"Don't worry. I'll be throwing my opponent down before that." He bowed slightly to Tsuna. "I'll be going then. I'm not dying or anything. Just a quick trip to upstairs and I'll be back before you know it."

"As a wet spot in the ground." Gokudera muttered.

"Fighters have arrived." Sakura and her twin landed on to the roof near them. "Tonight's battle will be held high above the ground on the blimp you see. The balloon is holding several small platforms where the actual fight will take place. Platforms have been trigged in a way that they will fall randomly during the fight."

"What!" Basil screamed.

"Interesting." Naruto smiled calmly. "Trying to force us into staying on the move."

"The time limit until the last platform falls is eight minutes."

"Eight minutes!" Tsuna screamed. "Are you serious? That's less that Gokudera-kun had!"

"You can give up if you wish." Sakura said quickly and turned to face Varias side who didn't seem that faced. "Everyone ready? Viewers will be watching from the last nights monitor."

"Let's do the huddle!" Ryohei screamed loudly and everyone gathered around Naruto. Tsuna on his left side and Yamamoto on the right. "Naruto! FIGHT! ! !"

"OOOH! ! !" Everyone joined in the yell.

"Better watch it." Gokudera huffed as he passed them.

"Go to the extreme!"

"We will be waiting." Yamamoto nodded.

"Good luck, Uzumaki-dono." Basil nodded.

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna began before closing his mouth. "Don't die."

Naruto moved around and raised his thump to everyone to see. "I won't lose!"

He walked past them to Sakura who gave him a rope that suddenly pulled him high into the air. The rope stopped right before the first platform where he took his stance. His opponent, the man in cloaks was standing at the opposite end. There was a good distance between them, and if his opponent wasn't a long ranged fighter like himself, this would be a piece of cake. But he shouldn't let his guard down yet.

Everyone else, gathered around the monitor that was projected at the gym wall. "So the battle over the Moon Ring, the one who secretly illuminates the family with enchanting glow, so protecting it from the shadows, will begin."

In distance, on top of some building, Tenten was fidgeting as she too was watching it with her Lala. "How long do you think he will hold, pyon? Before he dies?"

"Na will not lose." She whispered. "Na will not lose."

"We shall see." Rokudo Mukuro chuckled with Chromes voice. He too wanted to witness this fight. "Now then, 'vice-boss' how do you think you will win?"

"Ten's husband will come through!" She snapped angrily but didn't take her eye off the sight.

"He better." Kiba muttered as he raised his binoculars. "Or I came fo nuthing."

"If he is half as good fighter as he is talker, this shouldn't be a problem." Sai pointed out next to him with a quiet smile.

"Let's wait and see." Anko muttered. "I want to see that brat getting his ass whipped."

Root and Kukyo gang watched together as Naruto took his bow, prepared one arrow and quickly launched it.

**MINUTE 1**

After his arrow flew towards his opponent, Naruto stood there, ready with another arrow, waiting for his opponents move. There was a moment of pause and he waited. Keeping his eyes on the target, the cloaked figure that stood there, motionless. Ten meters and he didn't move. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Then, just before it would continue right through him, he avoided it with a simple sidestep and then returned back to his original place.

"What?" Naruto gasped. His opponent had moved so fast that it had almost looked like the arrow had just gone through him.

Back on the ground, Mammon snorted. "Naïve. Like he could win with just one arrow."

"Like he had any chances at all!" Belbhegor laughed.

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Narutos opponent made a masterful sidestep and returned to his place." Reborn explained. "He is good."

"Who do you think he is, maggot?" Colonello who had joined to watch the fight, asked. "I heard that he was last minute replacement after the old one died."

"Neither have I. That worries me." Reborn muttered. There aren't many guys with skill who he didn't know of.

Back on the screen, things started happening. Naruto was on the move again. Everyone saw how he suddenly fired another arrow. "Eagle Wind!" He quickly launched three arrows horizontally in one line. But he didn't stop there. He fired another four arrows on both sides. Like an eagle with its wings spread, the line of arrows approached their target.

"What is that random shooting?" Gokudera asked.

"It's not random. It's a test." Reborn explained, realizing the plan immediately. "He wants to measure his opponents speed by forcing him to move. But I wonder if it's such a good idea to waste arrows like that."

"Naïve." Mammon snorted when they saw the figure simply ducked under and the line and if flew right over him. "This match won't last long."

Suddenly a platform fell between the commandants, leaving a hole in the middle.

**MINUTE 2**

Naruto saw how his opponent sprung into action, almost vanishing on his place. His eyes widened when he realized that and not a moment too soon he lowered his head when something flew right past it. He felt his hair being brushed aside by something. He felt the air pressure when Varias Moon Guardian had tried to kick his head off with a swift high kick. He saw something glittering in the light. He was wearing leg braces! And they had sharp edges that would slice his head right off!

Naruto jumped back but another kick landed right on his side, definitely breaking one of his ribs. The force of the kick send him flying distance until he smashed his other side into the railing that surrounded the arena. "And that's two." He whispered painfully as he tried to stand up while reloading his bow but his opponent appeared front of him again and landed another painful kick, this time, into his chest with his knee. "You will die, slowly." The voice whispered. "Just like Xanxus-sama wished."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to avoid another kick but it was useless. He was being pounded by his enemy little by little.

**MINUTE 3**

"This is bad! This is bad!" Tsuna kept repeating the words at they witnessed their friend's slaughter. "That guy is dangerous!"

"Furface has no chances of winning!" Gokudera agreed. "Varias guy is simply too fast for him to catch a glimpse of him, leave alone, to counterattack."

"This bad!" Tsuna screamed when they saw how a platform fell, almost right beneath Naruto when he tried to stand up. He slipped slightly and by luck managed to pull his back upwards enough to stand up. He didn't seem much faced of the fact that he had almost died and kept on trying to use his bow.

"What a fool!" Belbhegor laughed. "Trying to beat our guy with just his bow! Ooy! Brats over there! Are you ready for his funeral!"

"Teme!" Ryohei yelled and raised his one good fist.

"Stop it, maggot." Colonello said quickly.

"But master they-"

"Wait. There is something strange going on." He looked up to the sky. "Or is it just me, Reborn, maggot."

"You're right." Reborn whispered as he saw another painful looking kick landing on Narutos side that sent him flying across the arena that was full of holes now. "There is something strange about this."

**MINUTE 4**

Naruto felt himself falling from a hole into the empty night sky. A platform right under him had suddenly fallen and he was going down. Fast. He saw the eyes behind those cloaks when he started falling and they were empty. "I guess this is it." He whispered and suddenly spread his hands. The sleeves of his haori were flapping in the wind. This was what he had been waiting for and he pointed his arms upwards, towards the blimp. "Phase one, complete."

**MINUTE 4 SECOND 3**

"He is falling!" Tsuna screamed as he followed the white haori and dark kimono pants falling in the wind with the chest armor. "I have to sa-" He screamed but Reborn smirked and hadn't pulled out his gun yet. "Reborn! I need to-" He needed his Dying Will Mode but he couldn't do it without Reborn!

"As expected." Levi laughed.

((A))

"Na!" Ten screamed as she tried to follow the white haori when it came crashing down.

"Is that for real?" Kiba screamed.

"Interesting." Mukuro smirked. "He is really an interesting fellow." Everyone turned to face him. "Just wait and see."

((A))

Narutos haori crashed in the middle of the school yard and everyone rushed to him. "Naruto! He is…"

"Not here!" Ryohei yelled. "What's going on, to the extreme!"

Yamamoto picked up the haori and armor. "This is the uniform he was wearing." He said. "And his bow and arrow holster too."

"Bow?" Tsuna quickly took Narutos important weapon into his hands. If he was willing to let it fall down… what was going on!

"But there is no body anywhere." Gokudera said as he looked around.

"When you kids stop loitering, you should better get back here before you miss something important." Reborn yelled and they quickly rushed back to the screen which displayed Varias fighter looking down equally confused.

**MINUTE 5**

Narutos opponent had been waiting that his victory would be announced but when it never came, he got suspicious. What had happened? He was about to turn around when a dart flew past him, making him jump over the hole, onto another platform. "It's not wise to keep your back turned for such a long time." He snatched three kunai knives that almost hit him.

((A))

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed relieved. "He is… alive." But he was wearing something very weird. "What is that?" It was something like a dark, patted suit.

"A body armor." Reborn explained satisfied and others turned to look at him. "He was wearing it under his loose kyodo armor to fool his opponent to think that he was getting damage when his armor absorbed most of the attacks. That guy is crafty as ever."

"But why would he do that?" Tsuna asked. "It was hugely risky."

"To gain information about his opponent." He answered. "After following all your fights so far he knew better than just jumping straight in. He is after all, the one worthy calling himself Moon Guardian."

They saw how Naruto unfastened straps of his armor and let them fall over the edge. "It's about time I start my counterattack." He removed last of his armor and raised his hand behind his back, to the sack he was carrying. Then he pulled a new weapon, a hunting bow. With few more items, he was set.

"That idiot," They heard Belbhegor laughing. "He gets a lucky break and he uses it on his idiocy!"

"What is he planning?" Tsuna asked worriedly from Reborn when another platform fell right next to where Naruto was standing.

((A))

"Shall we continue?" Naruto asked, smiling happily and that was it. The Varias guy launched itself across the arena, appeared behind him and prepared to stab him with a needle in his hand when Naruto suddenly dodged it and kneed him into his arm. Then he jumped over a hole, onto another platform and fired his bow three times so fast that it was almost simultaneously. "Stork peck!" Varias guy dodged them and charged forward, trying from another ankle but Naruto managed to kick his hand away again and this time Naruto managed to deliver his first blow into enemy leg that made him fall. Naruto didn't waste any time and raised his leg high and started bringing it down hard to deliver a kick on his heel. Varias guy raised his arms to protect his head right when the platform right under them started to fall but neither did seem to care.

((A))

"They are falling!" Anko whistled when they watched from distance. "That guy is now going to die."

"I wonder about that." Mukuro smirked.

No one had a chance to ask anything when fighters suddenly stopped in the middle of air and it seemed like they were pulled away from each other.

((A))

"What's going on?" Ryohei asked. "They can fly!"

"Threads." Reborn answered. "Naruto used threads to get back up last time and he used the same trick again. And it seems that his opponent was prepared for that too."

They saw how two fighters arced back and Naruto reloaded his bow. Varias guy seemed beaten as he was obviously a closed ranged fighter until he pulled out something from behind his back and threw it.

Naruto had to change his target and aim at the object coming closer. It shattered right in the middle. Then, he tucked his bow onto his back and started climbing back up the thread quickly and his opponent did the same.

**MINUTE 6**

Naruto panted as he finally pulled himself onto the platform and cut his threads. Coming up and down was really tiring. He should work out more. But he didn't have much time to wait as another platform fell right next to him. Only small part of the arena was still intact. It was only partial panels, floating in the air. Time was really running out. He felt something coming closer and he quickly dodged when a razor sharp disk landed on his feet, going through floor and disappeared into night before it came back, arcing and almost cut his head off. It continued back to is owner who grabbed it in the middle of the flight. "You're good." He said quietly behind his cloak. It was amazing that he hadn't removed it for all this time. "Better than I had expected by far. For that reason, I will now take your seriously." His hand took a hold of his robe and he gave it a quick pull. "But Xanxus-sama has declared your death and it is my duty to deliver! For I am his tool!"

Naruto was taken aback by his words. "You're that… Haku!"

"Good of you to remember." He said quietly and raised hands full of those disks. "Then you may die knowing who killed you." He charged in so much faster than before that Naruto didn't even have time to curse his decision to take off his armor. He needed to jump onto another platform, trying to keep distance between him and his opponent. Not only that, he needed to avoid sudden holes in the arena that kept increasing. It was like some 'whack the mole' game or something but it was getting loosing time as he had to dodge another disk.

((A))

"What kind of weapons is that guy using?" Gokudera asked. "It looks like a… cd or something."

"They are very sharp steel disks that Haku throws around with frightening accuracy." Reborn explained. They watched Haku suddenly stopped following and pulled out seven disks and threw them all at once. The arced and circled Naruto who tried to dodge and counter at the same time until they all returned to his opponents extended hand. "This is bad." He muttered.

((A))

"It's over." Haku said quietly as Naruto had managed to shoot out two of the disk at the same time. He was running out of arrows and his fingers were bleeding. He could hardly pull them together anymore and hold the string of his bow. "Accept your fate."

"You know, that would be bad." He panted and threw away his bow, letting it slide over the edge. "Time to change a weapon!" He pulled out a crossbow and fired it instantly. Haku simply dodged it.

"You have many weapons which is why you don't have any real talent in any of them."

"Shut up!" He yelled back. "It's because we are fighting up here, in place obviously designed for you. Were we back on ground level, I would kick your ass from here to Monday!" _'He is faster, more agile, better fighter and he has weapon better suited for this situation. I could try to fight it off with my kunai and other ninja tools I have but I don't think I can do that.' _"I guess there really is no choice." He muttered under his breath and started pulling something out of his sack again.

"Just give up!" Haku screamed and suddenly threw eight disks at him. Naruto bit his lip and raised his arm, using his sleeve-bow to take out the disk. One. Two. Three. Four. F- "ARGH! ! !"

((A))

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed when four disks slashed his body like swords.

"This is bad!" Yamamoto yelled when those disks returned to their master.

"We have to stop this now!" Tsuna yelled to Reborn. "This has gone too long!"

"Wait." Everyone stiffened at the sound of the new voice and turned to look at the caped man standing on the wall. "It's not over yet, Vongola X."

"You are…" Gokudera whispered.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Tsuna yelled. "Why are you here?"

He ignored them and stepped closer to watch the screen. "That brat is an idiot. He could have ended it long ago had he done what I told him to."

"Wha-" Guardians all wondered but Reborn spoke before they had the chance.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking up to his friend.

"Why do you think I am here?" Itachi asked and watched as Naruto fell to his knees, holding his wounds. Itachi sighed and quickly raised his hand and fired a shot into the air. Everyone saw Naruto raising his head like a dog.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Levi gasped. "What does that man think he is doing here?"

"What was that shot?" Sakura demanded and landed next to them. "If you try to intervene-"

"Don't worry." Itachi said quietly and pulled his hand inside his cape. "I already did all I could do."

((A))

"So you're here too." He muttered as he heard the shot. "You really think I would give up like that?" _'Remember, to win is to live. Win at all cost.'_ Itachi had said once and he sighed. He had already used his ceremonial bow, hunting bow, crossbow, sleeve-bows and his arrows. All he had left were couple mini-crossbows and the gift he had gotten just before the match.

'_Why are you trying to get strong?'_ Haku had asked him when they had met for the first time. Naruto had gone little overboard on his training and fell asleep in the middle of the woods. Pretty girl had woken him up. Back then he had an obvious answer. For his friends who counted on him. For his family.

"I suppose there is no other choice." He sighed and with trouble stood up just to be severed by another disk that almost cut his head off but only slashed his collar badly. He could feel the blood on his neck but he was still breathing. Nothing important was cut.

"Give up." Haku said quietly for one more time. Naruto saw sadness in her… wait a minute! Was he a he or a she? He had no idea! He ignored those thoughts for now. He needed all his concentration for this trick to work. Slowly, he brought his hand behind his back where he carried his old ninpo bag. It was amazing that it was still intact. He found the items he was looking for and braced himself.

"Like hell I'm giving up!" Naruto yelled and went old school. He took a smoke bomb and blew it up on his feet. By the time the smoke cleared, he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

**MINUTE 7**

"Where is he!" Tsuna screamed and looked between the screen and the blimp. Nothing was falling down yet. "What happened?"

"Wait. And my student will show you what he can do." Itachi answered calmly.

"Your student?" Ryohei asked. "What are you talking about? I don't understand it to the extreme!"

"He didn't tell you?" Itachi asked. "While he was in Italy, we met up and one reason led to another and I saw interest in training him."

"What!" Tsuna screamed. "Seriously? What an earth happened while there?"

"You will have him tell you when he comes down." Itachi answered and turned to look at the screen as more smoke bombs started covering the area. "One way or the other."

((A))

Haku looked around the arena, or what was left of it. There were only four – three platforms left when another one fell. The one he was using, second in the left side and last one right next to it to the middle. There was nowhere else his opponent would show up so he raised his disks and prepared. Time was running out. Was he hoping to corner him at the last minute? Or ambush him? Would he coming from below? Above? Behind? Either side? No matter. He could wait. He would win this.

Right then smoke bombs went on, all over the space around him and he ducked. "Are you hoping to use a sneak attack on me? Futile." He closed his eyes, using his other senses to navigate. There was quiet sound of shoes falling on the platform as he had expected. "There!" He threw eight disks into the smoke, following them with only his ears. His disks flew and severed the air above the sound and he sighed. "It's over."

"Not yet!" Naruto yelled and another arrow flew through the smoke almost impelling him but he raised his arm, taking the small damage without risking the fall. He didn't even need to look as he pulled the small dart out of his hand. The smoke was clearing out already and he could see the dark figure standing, on top of the air?

((A))

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked as everyone concentrated on the dark figure inside the lingering smoke, above empty air. "How is that possible?"

((A))

"That guy… he doesn't run out of tricks, does he?" Kiba whistled.

**MINUTE 7 SECOND 30**

"I don't know how you cheat death all this time, but now it's time to end this!" He pulled all his hands inside his pockets and pulled sixteen disks out. "I will cover this whole arena with this attack! You have nowhere left to hide!"

Naruto didn't move inside the smoke and Haku acted, throwing all the disks at the same time. They arced back and forth, covering the whole arena space and finally, gathering around Narutos location. The figure inside the smoke quickly jumped backwards and avoided the first disk. He jumped out of the smoke, revealing himself. "It's time to settle this!" He yelled back and suddenly pulled his hands up. "That ring is mine!" There were sounds of loud bangs as he pulled the trigger of a gun.

Haku was shocked when his bullet went scrapping his side. Right then, the second last platform gave in, right under him. Using the momentum from the plating, he jumped to the railing. "I see. You were waiting for this, weren't you?" He said as he saw Naruto balancing on top of strings until a lone disk came and cut them and he too was forced to jump to the railing, right front of Haku.

((A))

"They have no footing and they are still fighting. Amazing!" Yamamoto yelled excited. "Go Naruto!"

"But… he hates guns?" Tsuna yelled. "He always said that he would never use them because they are… dirty."

"I told him to grow up." Itachi answered flatly, remembering the trouble they had in Italy. It had taken weeks to force the idiot to take a hold of the revolvers and start practicing with them and he would always throw them away unless he was there to watch him. "Besides, I want to see if he can inherit it. The technique passed down in the line of Uchiha."

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"You taught him that?" Reborn asked surprised.

"Taught him what?"

"I tried."

"Tried what? I don't understand!"

"Just shut up and watch!" Reborn said firmly and looked at the screen. "This is your Moon Guardian."

Tsuna looked at Naruto of the screen. He had bad wounds on his sides and neck. He was tired obviously and worn out. He was wearing the undershirt of his kyodo armor and shorts or what was left of them. But they weren't the incredible things he was concentrating on. It were the four gun belts and revolvers stuck in them. Naruto was holding the one of guns in his hand and shot out the disks that were about to hit him with ease. "It's time for you to give up, Haku." He said quietly as he flipped his gun open and let the shells to fall. Then, one by one, replaced them with live bullets from his belt while the remaining the disks returned to their owner. "You can't win." The last platform fell. All that was left was the railing they were standing on.

**MINUTE 8**

"Why? Because you managed to wound me with that arrow and then with that bullet?" He stood up like nothing had happened. "I've had worse wounds when I train." He took his hand into his pockets. "But well done picking out five of those disks. Your eyes are far better than I had expected."

"Thank you." He smiled. "I'm pretty proud of my hard work and results of that training." He shook his wrist and the revolver snapped closed. Then he sheathed it and prepared.

"But even if you could take out all disks I threw you can fire only six shots with that gun. Twelve if you use two guns at the same time." He took his hand behind his back and pulled out the maximum amount of disk his hands could hold. "I can throw Twenty disk at one throw. This is where you die."

Naruto took a deep breath and placed his arms ready. "I'll use my best technique as well. This will decide, who wins. Draw!"

Haku threw every disk in his hands and twenty small hurricanes swirled around him like, cutting through air. Naruto kept his eyes locked with Hakus. This moment would decide everything. Every single moment counted. His palms were sweaty. _'I wonder if Tenten would go out with me after all this is over. We could go to that ramen stand nearby… I just love ramen.'_ He smiled happily the moment the disks were about to hit him. That was the moment when he acted.

Time… just like always during times like these, time was a relative concept. It got slower. Almost stopped. It seemed to take forever to move on. "For you guys down there." He whispered and then, in an instant, it was over. All twenty disks were shot into pieces before any of them could touch him.

"What!" Haku gasped but Naruto wasn't done as he fired four more bullets to the things that held the railing connected with the blimp. Haku realized this a moment too late as his footing gave in and he started falling down with it. Naruto managed to jump and grasp into the rope and he hoped that it would hold. Haku hadn't been that lucky but he wasn't done yet either, as an experienced assassin, he knew how to survive. So he took the cape he had been carrying until now and used it to soften his landing and then aimed at the top of the school building.

When he fell hard to the cold roof, where only couple nights before a fight between other guardians had taken place, he knew that he had failed his master and lost consciousness. It would be a miracle if he ever woke up again.

((A))

Everyone were stunned. The match had taken so many turns that it was incredible. But then, forced by the facts, Sakura stepped forward. "Varias Haku is unable to continue fighting. The winner is Sawada Tsunayoshis guardian, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeeah!" Ryohei yelled. "AN EXTREME VICTORY! ! !"

"He did it!" Gokudera punched the air.

"Good one!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsuna sighed relieved.

"Get me down from here!" Narutos voice echoed in the night. He was still hanging from the blimp. "I can't hang in here forever!"

"Naruto-kun! Hold on!" Tsuna screamed the top of his lungs and started fussing over helping him and others joined him.

"I can't believe it, maggot." Colonello said quietly as they followed the blimp descending slowly. "He taught him that technique, maggot."

"I'm right here." Itachi whispered back.

"I know." Reborn agreed. "Quattro arma. Four guns. Legendary technique that allows it's user to fire four guns almost simultaneity, so taking out massive out of enemies. It's said to be a secret technique, not to be taught to outsiders of their family."

"I'm right here." He said again, this time a bit more forcefully.

"Well, I suppose he needs to pass it forward as he is last of his line, maggot!"

"I'm seriously getting ticket off right here." Itachi snapped and sighed. "One could say that he had potential being the gunman I needed him to be. And after my brother died… as you said, I suppose."

Finally, the great blimp had descended enough for Tsuna and others to take him out to realize that he was already unconscious. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Tsuna screamed. "He needs help! Quick!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna." Reborn said suddenly. "He won't die that easily after all that. He is just sleep."

"That's good…" He sighed relieved when Sakura came forward again.

"As we agreed, Sawada Tsunayoshis side is granted with the Moon Ring." She gave it to them. "But remember, this rings point has been nullified so neither side carries points. The score is a tie on 2 for both sides. Tomorrow we will have battle over the Mist Ring. Good night." They retreated quickly and so did Varia.

On the rooftop far away, people also scattered everyone to their respective directions. Tenten watched sadly as they carried her boyfriend away who seemed to be in such a bad shape. But he had said that no matter what happened to him, she should make sure that Mukuro would show up tomorrow. So depressed but firmly, she packed her Lala and followed Kukyo gang.

The day was had been a success.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: Okay, here it was the newest chapter. Sorry for the long wait, had many other projects on my plate and still do. I try my best to write this but… you know how it is. Anyway, I hope you people like Haku in this chapter. Whatever man or woman is yet to be decided. I will have a poll on my profile. Man or woman. You decide.

A/N: I hope you liked the fight scene and it worked for you. I tried my best there.

Until next time.

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

On the roof where Hakus body had left remaining, appeared movement as Sai landed in there. He too was under orders. His orders had been that in a situation like this, he would need to take care of Varias Guardian. He didn't really see any reason but orders were orders and it wasn't hard to throw the body over his shoulder and do as he was told. His chief had some weird ideas.


	11. Mist Cloud and Moon all under the Sky

**Chapter 11: Mist which surrounds and Cloud that blocks Moon which are all under Sky**

A/N: I just finished watching the whole series and read the manga through. Best ways to get inspiration. Anyway, I continue for a while with this again. I hope you liked the last chapter. Thank you.

REMEMBER REVIEW! ! !

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

Naruto found himself standing in a middle of the Namimori Park, alone, which was confusing as he didn't remember ever coming there. Or even waking up. Last thing he remembered was how he had wrapped the rope around his wrist and tried to hold on so he wouldn't crash down. While hanging there, he had blacked out. "Where am I?"

"Don't you know, my friend, Naruto-kun?" He sprung around and found Rokudo Mukuro standing there. "This is your inner world."

"DAMM IT! ! !" Naruto cursed loudly. "I might have just done the greatest thing in my life and how do gods reward me! By making me dream about a guy, and one who tried to get me killed none the less!"

"I can assure you, this is no dream." Mukuro chuckled. "I am true, inside your head and mind."

Naruto blinked. "Get out!" He raised his finger angrily. "Get out now!"

"No need to be so hostile, I am after all, only here to congratulate you on your victory last night."

"Now you've said it. Go!"

"There was one other thing I liked to discuss, like I wished to thank you for returning my kitty to me." He smiled.

"You're welcome." He muttered. "Tenten is a good girl but she is way too eccentric to remain by my side." He sighed and roughed his hair. "Being back Namimori has given me some perspective on things. Like… never mind." He cleared his throat. "I'll leave her in your care."

The pineapple head smiled and bent his neck slightly.

"So we shall see each other tonight?"

Mukuros smirk widened as he started to dissolve. "Of course, I will defeat that Arcobaleno one way or the other."

Naruto cracked his eyes open and saw the roof of a hospital room. "You're awake, Naruto-kun?" He heard a very kind voice asking and he glanced at his side. "Sawada no mama?" He asked when Sawada Nana smiled to him. Behind her was another bed. He was in a same room with Lambo who was still unconscious. So this was Dinos clinic. He must've been brought here after he lost consciousness. "Good morning." He muttered a little awkwardly.

Sawada Nana stood up quickly and started fussing around his bed. "Reborn-kun told me that you got into a fight last night!" She said with very disapproving tone. "Doctors said that you shouldn't move for couple days or your stitches will open. You lost lots of blood and you were in serious danger."

"And it was a miracle that you could pull it off." They both looked at the door and Gokudera moved in, still in light wraps. "Good morning, Tenth's Mother!" He yelled little too eagerly.

"Ara! Gokudera-kun? Why aren't you at school?"

"Without Tenth – I mean I already know everything they could tell!" Naruto wanted to slap his face if his arms would follow his orders. That idiot almost blurted something very important to one person who – gods knew how – still didn't know anything about what was going on.

"I see. But you shouldn't skip school, Gokudera-kun." She shook her heard disapprovingly. "I don't want my Tsuna-kun spend time with anyone irresponsible."

"Of course not! I wouldn't dream about letting anyone like that near the Tenth!"

"She meant you." Naruto muttered.

"What was that, Furface!" Gokudera yelled and raised his fists.

"Ooh! You must be feeling strong now! When I'm paralyzed neck down!" He barked angrily.

When the two started pointless man ritual and insulted each other, for a moment, Nana could have sworn she saw a cat and a fox hissing at each other. "You shouldn't do that, Gokudera-kun, Naruto-kun needs to rest." She stood up and picked up the vase. "I need to go change these. I won't be long, so don't try anything."

After she was gone, Gokudera quickly told the gist of what was happening. After he had been managed to be brought down, he had been rushed to a hospital. "Tenth was really worried about you so you better not overdo it." He lighted a cigarette quietly.

"You can't do that, Gokudera!" They both turned to look at the door where Yamamoto stood, still wearing that eye patch. "You can't smoke in a hospital!"

"Shut up, basbeball freak!" He snapped back and inhaled great amount of smoke. "I do what I want! You don't boss me around!"

Yamamoto ignored him and handed a 'get-well' basket to Naruto. "Here, some sushi from my father's shop." He smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I would shrug telling that I'm fine if I could." He answered. "But it's not as bad as it looks."

"You better not overdo it then, right!" Yamamoto laughed. "How's the kid doing?"

They glanced at the bed next to Narutos. "Some improvement I suppose." He answered. "Any word of the boss?"

"No, last I heard, he was training with Basil and kid."

"That's good." Naruto muttered. "He needs to get stronger. These Varia guys are tougher than I thought."

"Speak for yourself." Gokudera smirked.

"Says a guy who lost." Naruto smirked back and Gokudera dropped his and was about to start hissing when Yamamoto threw himself on his shoulders, calmingly. "Anyway, thanks for stopping by. But I think I need to sleep now." He muttered little drowsy.

"Okay, we go. Do we see you tonight?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course!" He snapped. "These little wounds won't stop me! I'm the vice-boss of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth." He laughed and others left him to rest up for the evening. Soon after they exited the room, Narutos doctor came in with grim news.

((A))

Sai was walking through hospital corridors, looking for the one room when he saw doctor stepping out. They crossed paths but the man didn't make any signs of acknowledgement. Sai ignored him and entered the room he had just left and found his chief lying on the bed, looking out of the window. "Chief." He said quietly. "You're alive."

"Sai, huh?" Naruto asked and turned his head back. "As it seems." He answered.

"I'm here to report. Your opponent from last night is in another room guarded by Bucking Horses men."

"Alive?"

"Not critical as you were."

"That's something I suppose." Naruto muttered and looked out of the window again. "What about others? Are they ready?"

"Lancia is waiting. Anko returned to her club and Inuzuka is in the woods. Mukuro and his group are staying in Kukyo land. He… or she… heshe is preparing for this night."

"Yeah, it is confusing." Naruto smiled slightly. "I thank you for your work. You may go now. But before you do, could you deliver a message for me?"

Sai nodded quietly and listened the message and instructions. When he was ready, he was planning to leave but someone was already opening the door. "Here they are! Don't these flowers look nice? Ara, he is asleep." Nana mentally shushed herself and placed the vase to the table as she moved across the room, to the window. "Who left the window open?" She asked disapprovingly. As she was pulling it down, she saw a boy walking down the street. Dismissing it at once, she closed the window gently and returned to her original place between unconscious Guardians.

((A))

"Get to it, Tsuna!" Reborn kicked his student hard, trying to force him into mood for training but thoughts about last night, Narutos condition and tonight's Mist Battle obviously occupied his mind. When Reborn saw this, he sighed. "Basil, attack him!"

"But Reborn-dono…" Cedef subordinate, Basil began little hesitantly.

Reborn sighed. "Then I have to do it." He pulled his gun.

"Oh no!" Tsuna screamed and tried to crawl backwards, away from him. But when the bullet should have already pierced his head and he should be on his underwear, he was surprised that he wasn't. "R-reborn?" He asked and peeked behind his hand. His tutor wasn't paying attention to him but looking somewhere completely different.

"Come out or I will shoot you!" He said sharply to the bushes.

Tsuna was about to ask what was going on when the leaves moved and a strange boy moved in. He was pale and wearing something very simple Chinese clothing. "I didn't wish to disturb your training, boss." He said simply without any expression on his face that it freaked out Tsuna.

"Who is he, Reborn?" He asked quietly.

"He is young assassin, Sai of the Ink. Someone very unexpected." Reborn answered.

"HEEE! ! ! Another assassin!" He screamed and Basil raised his blade instinctively.

"No need to be alarmed." Sai raised his hands, trying to remember typical friendly manors. He would try smiling but for some reason his smile freaked people out more than calmed down. "I'm not a threat to Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm merely here to deliver a message from chief."

"Chief?" Tsuna asked. "Who?"

"Your vice-boss, Uzumaki Naruto-san." He answered like stating the obvious. "I'm his newly recruited subordinate of Root division that works for him."

"What!" Tsuna screamed, now twice as loud. "You're serious! Naruto-kun did something crazy like that! Started his own group of killers!"

"You didn't know? That's weird." Sai said quietly. "Anyway, I have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Sai of the Ink, as stated previously. I'm honored to finally meet you, Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san. I hope to be useful for you in the future."

"Y-you don't need to." He muttered quietly.

"So, what's the message?" Reborn asked quickly. "For him to send you, does that mean it's something important?"

"No, he just wished to have you know that he will be fine in time that you shouldn't worry about him or the Mist Guardian. Just concentrate on training and preparing for your own match."

"Naruto-kun…" Tsuna whispered as Sai turned suddenly and started walking away. He looked down and saw Reborn smirking under his hat. "You knew!"

"I wonder." He answered and then fired a bullet at his student. "Why don't you take a piece of the advice from him and start training seriously. Let's go!"

((A))

Naruto sighed fourth time in one hour when he lied on the bed, listening the quiet humming from Sawada Nana as she kept fussing around Lambo and him all day. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." He forced a smile and looked away to hide the fact that he was lying. He was not okay! How could he! After the talk the doctor had given him just couple hours ago!

'_I'm afraid I have bad news.' _The man had said seriously. _"Your spine was severely damaged during the fight by two of those special blades. Unless you don't let your wounds heal completely, you might stay paralyzed below waist." _Naruto had argued that he had felt fine during the fight. The doctor had responded: _"Adrenaline is a frightening force and your body was bumping it with full force even after you were brought here."_

So here he was. Completely useless when his friends were struggling for his life just because he wanted to proof something! He was so stupid! He heard the door opening.

"Ara, Tenten-chan, where have you been? I haven't seen you since you left couple days ago!" Nana exclaimed when the china-girl stepped in.

"Na!" She cried loud and clear as she leaped across the room and was about to land a crushing blow on her boyfriend when she was suddenly faced with a nasty glare.

"Tenten-chan! What do you think you're doing?" Nana scolded her harshly as she could… which if asked by Naruto wouldn't scare a kindergarten student but it stopped Tenten like a switch. "Naruto-kun is badly wounded and in a hospital. You need let him rest and not to get him excited."

"Ten sorry." She mumbled like a four year old. "Ten good, Ten stay?"

"Yes, if you promise to behave, you can keep Naruto-kun company." She smiled again. "I think he might like that." She added with a low voice, like it was a secret.

She nodded excitedly and knelt next to Narutos bed. "Na okay? Na not hurt?"

'_I've been almost been killed by a maniac with a razor shard disks which that maniac chose to stick into my side and I could be paralyzed waist down.'_ He mentally shook his head. "I'm fine. I just need to rest for couple days and I'll be up on my feet."

"Ten relieved." She sighed. "Ten so worried." Then she sniffed. "If Na die… Ten won't know what to do!" She started crying loud and clear. Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable just lying there when there was a girl crying for his sake.

"I'll go fetch some water." Nana slipped away. "Naruto-kun," She said from the door. "girls need to be treated like girls, especially when they are crying." She winked and disappeared.

This left Naruto completely baffled. Sure, he could master a legendary assassination technique, sure, he could create an organization out of assassins and sure, he could create several strategies on his feet while facing dangerous opponent high up in the air while full of wounds. But what he couldn't do was pick up girls. He didn't have any idea how to do that! He didn't have any experience on that. When he was kid, his mom was very protective of him. When she was dying, he didn't have time. After she was gone, he was basically a feared delinquent which scared everyone away. When he became friends with Tsuna and others, he was lumped with his boss who was considered a pervert and a loser. When in Italy… he might have given the wrong impression in his letters that he actually did something normal during his trips to Italy.

And if Tenten for some weird reason hadn't pushed herself into his life, he would be single even today.

So, doing what seemed natural, he shakily raised his hand and tried patting her head. "It's okay. I won't die this easily." He muttered. "I still have many things to see in this life." _'Like you naked, for one.'_ He added inside his head but quickly shook his head. He couldn't afford to come excited even that much. His doctor had said that he might actually die if that happened. "Anyway, Na promises that he won't go anywhere, okay?"

She sniffed quietly and started drying her eyes. "Okay…"

He smiled and closed his eyes, his hand still on her head. "Please… stay there. You… make me feel… safe." He doused off in the middle of his speech.

Tenten didn't really know what he Na meant but only smiled and gently jumped onto the bed with him and snuggled closer. This was good!

"Ah, to be young." Nana whispered through the door, from where she kept peeking at the young couple.

((A))

"Is this okay?" Tenten asked worriedly as she pushed the wheelchair towards the school gym. "Mama mad, right?"

"That's a risk we must take." Naruto said firmly as, dressed in his kyodo armor sat in the wheelchair. "I won't miss any of the other fights just because I'm immobile!"

"Naruto!" They both turned towards Yamamoto who walking towards them. "You came after all?"

"Didn't I say I would?" He asked.

"Who's your friend?" Yamamoto asked, glancing at Tenten who hadn't even acknowledged him.

"This is Tenten." He introduced her quickly and Yamamotos grin widened.

"You player got yourself a girlfriend to look after you." He leaned down to nudge his side playfully. "I'm so jealous."

Naruto didn't say anything to his laughter but motioned Tenten to continue pushing forward.

"I wonder who our Mist guy will be." Yamamoto said happily. "The secret has been bothering me. I wonder if he can take on Varias guy."

"Don't worry. He will." Naruto muttered and smirked secretly. If there was something he believed in, was Mukuros abilities.

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing." He waved his hand shakily.

The gym was already in their sights and doors were open and they saw lights inside. "Tenth! Tenth, what happened to him!"

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked curiously. Naruto motioned Tenten to speed up and they rushed to the gym. Others had already arrived… well, expect for the boss who was lying on the gym floor. Whatever he was sleeping or knocked out was yet to be determined. Gokudera was kneeling next to him, calling his name time after time.

"What happened?" Naruto asked from Reborn who didn't bother to answer.

Slowly, Tsuna cracked his eyes open. "Where am I…" He whispered.

"Tenth!"

"Sawada, you're awake!"

"Everyone. Where is this?" He sat up quickly and looked around. "The gym…"

"Take it easy, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed. "Don't push yourself."

"It's evening already!" Tsuna screamed and then he noticed Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" His eyes slumped immediately when he saw the wheelchair. "I'm sorry…"

"What! This is only temporally!" Naruto waved his bandaged hand. "I would have walked here if Tenten hadn't threatened me." _'Thank you very much, Mama, for giving her the idea.'_ He added inside his head. "And letting a cute babe push me around in a wheelchair is like a dream come true. If only she would hold a bowl of ramen in her hands everything would be perfect." He laughed and Tsuna started to relax. "But what happened to you? Why were you comatose?"

"That's right!" Tsuna jumped up. "I saw…"

"What's all the ruckus, pyon!"

"It's annoying."

Tenten sprung around. "You late!"

"Shudup you panda girl, pyon!" Ken snapped as he stepped in with Chikusa. "We don't work for Vongola!"

"They're here!" Tsuna screamed and Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly jumped forward.

"Why are you here!" Smoking bomb yelled and raised his hands full of dynamite.

"Who are they?" Ryohei asked confused.

"What? You wanna fight, pyon! Give it a try!" Ken yelled and Chikusa corrected his glasses while holding a jojo.

"You stop!" Tenten snapped and sprung around and grabbed Kens collar. "You quiet!"

"Shudup traitor girl! We don't take orders from you!"

"Calm down everyone!" Naruto yelled quickly and rolled between Ken, Chikusa, Tenten and Yamamoto and Gokudera. "They're here with our Mist Guardian."

"Then, our Mist Guardian is…" Gokudera yelled.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna added.

"No," A very feminine voice answered. "my name is Chrome, Chrome Dokuro." She stepped forward, holding Mukuros spear with a quiet chuckle, just like Mukuro-sama had instructed her.

"Not Mukuro?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Stay back, Tenth!" Gokudera stepped to cover Tsuna. "This girl is obviously possessed by him! He carries his weapon and even wears an eye-patch over her eye! There's no mistake!"

"Calm down, Gokudera." Naruto said suddenly. "Now is not the time to lose your cool."

Suddenly, Chrome spoke up. "Boss, I'm not good?"

"Eh… but… I-I…" Tsuna didn't know what to say. It was true that she was too much alike to not to be Rokudo Mukuro or at leat possed by him but… she didn't feel like him. And… his father had trusted him with a ring. "She is… not Rokudo Mukuro." He said finally.

"Eh?" Gokudera jumped back. "R-really?"

"It just feels like it!" He hurried to explain. "I'm not sure!"

"Thank you, boss." She whispered and before anyone understood what was happening, she leaned in and gave Tsuna a greeting kiss on his cheek. Everyone seemed so shocked after that, especially Gokudera whom Yamamoto needed to hold down so he wouldn't run over her. Naruto only sighed. Tenten had taken her place among the rest of the Kukyo gang, not unnoticed by him as he rolled forward as they started arguing if she was their ally.

"Of course not!" Gokudera yelled. "This strange woma-" Naruto rolled over his toes sharply, making him jump while holding his feet. "Ow ow ow ow! What the hell!"

"Hold your mouth, Gokudera. Whatever happens is Boss's decision." He glanced at Tsuna and others followed his example. "So, what will it be, boss?"

"Eh, me!"

"Boss, am I not fit to be your Mist Guardian?" She asked worriedly. "I wish to fight for you but if you say no, I'll obey."

"It's all little too sudden and too important." He answered, rubbing his cheek.

"But Chrome is only one who can fight as your Mist Guardian." Reborn pointed out.

While Gokudera ranted his usual parade of complaints, Tsuna tried to decide whatever Reborn had said was true. Why did such decisions were dumped on him always?

"Because you're our boss." Naruto answered like he had read his mind.

"But I have already explained already that I don't want to be a mafia boss!" He hissed back quickly, trying to keep it between them. "Besides, you look like you would do much better job?"

"Leading them? No sweat." He snorted and Tsuna felt like he had just been sucker punched into gut. "But, I'm not you." He smiled. "Only person who can truly lead us, unite us, and keep us together, either as our boss or as our friend, is you." He smiled. "Because, just like the sky, you reach us all." He turned his head to face others who were still trying to calm down Gokudera who hadn't ended his rant. Tenten argued with Ken while Chikusa stood still like always. Chrome was waiting nervously only few footsteps away. On the other end of the gym, Varia were waiting impatiently. Finally, he said. "It's up to you and whatever you decide, we will back you up." And with that he rolled to others. "Oy! Smoke factory! Would you stop for a minute! You're giving me a headache!"

"Shut up you meal on wheels! I'm saying that such strange woman shouldn't be allowed into our family!"

"And I'm saying as your vice-boss that shut up!" Naruto snapped back. "And if you wanna go then let's! Even if in wheelchair, I can still beat you!"

"What's that?" Gokudera asked.

"E-everyone!" Tsuna began, little hesitantly and they all stopped quarreling. "I-I've decided." She turned towards Chrome. "I'll leave it to you." He nodded firmly.

"A-are you sure, Tenth?"

"I don't know how to put it into words but… it has to be her." He tried to explain his feelings.

"Thank you." Chrome smile quietly and sighed relieved.

"Take that!" Ken taunted to Gokudera who was about to snap.

Meanwhile, Colonello arrived, carried by his seagull, wanting to confirm if the Varias Guardian was indeed Arcabaleno.

"Okay! Let's do a huddle!" Ryohei yelled excited when the match was about to commence.

"No thank you." Chrome said suddenly. "I don't need that."

"What's her problem?" Ryohei muttered.

"Not too friendly, eh?" Yamamoto asked, awkwardly.

"For not wanting some group of strange boys touching her." Naruto said quickly and snorted. "Yeah, she must be really strange."

"Didn't I say that?" Ryohei asked.

Naruto shook his head and they watched as Mist Battle began.

"Battle over the Mist Ring will begin!" Sakura announced sharply.

Naruto opened his eyes. He didn't just watch it but followed every second of this match and everything that followed. For him this was more than just a match. It would teach him about the world of illusions.

So he watched how two magician began their show.

((A))

"He's coming!" Tsuna screamed. "Rokudo Mukuro is coming" He clutched his head tighter.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled and tried to help him.

Meanwhile, Naruto who was overwhelmed of what he had learned so far. He didn't understand half of it but… he knew that he would. Illusions that were such a great force. "Time for you to take the stand, my friend."

Quiet chuckled filled the room as Rokudo Mukuro took his protégé's place. "Shall we begin the show?"

((A))

And it was over. With a smooth move, he snapped the half rings together and the Mist Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi had won. "It's alright, now?" He asked conformation from Sakura who nodded back.

"Amazing Mukuro-san, pyon!" Ken screamed wildly as he jumped forward with Chikusa and even Tenten clapped her hands excitedly.

"Naturally." He chuckled. "I hope you people enjoyed the show."

"I'm thankful for doing this, but wasn't that too harsh?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Even after all what has happened, you are showing sympathy for the enemy. Just how soft are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He murmured. "Don't worry. That Arcabaleno is not dead."

"What?"

"He saved enough energy from the start for an escape. He will be fine." Mukuro answered.

Xanxus looked slightly higher. "Mosca, after this is over, kill Mammon."

The big Cloud Guardian might have answered something but only air blew out through his mask.

"My my, you really area a darkness of Mafia, aren't you, Xanxus?" Mukuro chuckled. "Even I would feel awed of this scheme you have figured out." Both Naruto and Reborn noticed these words. "But not to worry you, I have no intension of spilling anything, because I'm not that nice." He exchanged eyes with Naruto and narrowed his own slightly. "But let me give you a word of warning, the younger, weaker candidate should not be underestimated." He smiled to Tsuna. "That's all I'm going to say about that." He walked to others, wearing his confident smirk as his gang cheered him.

Naruto was feeling uneasy. So he was right, there was something else going on, but what? He ignored Gokuderas usual fit and how Mukuro lied about his reasons accepting the ring.

Lucky for them, Tsuna hurried to stop him before he did anything stupid.

"But I really have to compliment you on your match." Naruto said suddenly and Mukuros eyes shifted on him. "Seriously, you owned an Arcobaleno none the less."

"That was hardly a challenge." He smiled back. "But truly, it's sad to see you sitting in a wheelchair. Like you people would invite me to take my target."

"What is he talking about?" Yamamoto asked but Naruto didn't answer.

"You wouldn't mind telling us what that was about just now? That scheme?"

"Unfortunately for you, even if I wanted, I cannot. I'm… little tired." He started falling down and before he would even hit the floor, he changed back into Chrome.

"What! What happened!" Everyone screamed in wonder. "Illusion? Which one? This girl or Mukuro?"

"It's not that he was an illusion." Naruto tried to explain. "But it wasn't real either."

Reborn nodded. "You can't think them as separate beings, Mukuro or Chrome. Without her, he cannot reach this side, without him, she cannot live." He glanced at Naruto. "Sharp of you to see that, Naruto."

Naruto looked away, not answering his gaze. After the fight was over and tension gone, Ken and Chikusa started walking away.

"Aren't you taking her with you?" Tsuna asked worriedly looking at Chrome.

"Why? She is not Mukuro-san now, pyon!" He huffed angrily and walked away.

"No worry." Tenten sighed suddenly and hopped to Chrome before tossing her over her shoulder like a sack. "Ten will take care of her. She important, right?"

Naruto nodded as she hopped after her allies out of the gym, not paying any attention to what was happening to her package. "Will they be alright?"

"Don't worry. Tenten may not look like but she is actually very careful person." Naruto calmed him down.

"How do you know that girl anyway!" Gokudera yelled. "Who is she and what is she doing with them!"

"That girl was the sniper who tried to kill you during Kukyo incident." Reborn spilled the beans just like that.

"Eeh! Really! You bastard, you let someone like that near yourself and Tenth-" Gokudera pulled his dynamite and Yamamoto was required again to pull him back again.

"She is my girlfriend, so naturally she is close to me." Naruto explained.

"And besides, you knew who our Guardian was going to be, didn't you? You knew all along?" He continued his fit.

"Of course." Naruto sighed. "I never said that I didn't know who he was."

"Yes you did!" Gokudera argued. "You clearly said that!"

"Oh… then, I lied!" Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for doing that. But when I found out that myself, I knew telling you would be pointless because you would throw a fit!"

"Of course! That guy almost killed us, remember? And that girl almost shot us to death! Did you forget that?"

"You're sounding like Itachi-sensei." He muttered quietly and turned his chair around. "Anyway, I need to get back to the clinic before your mother calls out the search party."

"W-we should go too, everyone." Tsuna smiled nervously and with that, the day was over.

And so, after another victory, Tsuna and his family left to their respected homes while Naruto was forced to return to the clinic, as he really didn't want to trouble Nana. But as he rolled his wheelchair forward, he was stopped by Gokudera who was glaring at him.

"Are you going to beat a guy in a wheelchair, Gokudera?" He asked half seriously. That guy had some serious anger management issues.

Gokudera bit down his cigarette. "I wanna know why you didn't tell that Mukuro was one the one!"

Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to push me around. My hands are aching already."

He huffed angrily but didn't object and soon they were nearing towards Dinos clinic. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell me, obviously!" He barked.

"Don't yell into my ear you idiot!" Naruto barked back. "And I already explained, I knew you would be like this so I didn't see any reason to. It would be waste of time."

"Of course I would be like this!" Gokudera argued. "That man tried to posses Tenth! He still does! And you are letting a guy like that near him!"

"Gokudera, what choice did we have?" Naruto asked quietly and Gokudera flinched. "Mukuro, a bastard may be, but I have faith in him."

"What?"

"If you truly wish to be bosses right hand man, you better start thinking if what you're doing now, the best thing?"

Gokudera didn't say anything but looked away. He stopped front of the clinic and left without a word. With trouble, Naruto managed to open the door enough to slip through when inside he was met with some familiar people. "Dino-san, Itachi-sensei, Reborn, what are you doing here?" He looked at group that had been talking until they had been interrupted. "What is going on?"

"Tell him." Reborn said with a sigh. "He's trustworthy."

Dino looked back at Reborn but didn't object. "We have lost our connection to CEDEF agents in Italy."

"What?" Naruto rolled forward. "What do you mean?"

"What he said," Itachi answered calmly. "Sawada Iemitsu and his people are currently rebelling against Vongola and are somewhere inside the impenetrable fortress."

Naruto gulped. "You're serious? Outside advisor is actually rebelling against Vongola?" He brushed his hair frustrated. "And I thought this couldn't get any worse."

"Don't worry." Reborn said quietly. "All you need to do is to look after others while I concentrate on making Tsuna strong. Tomorrow will be Hibaris turn."

Narutos ears perked to this. "Can he do it?" He asked from Dino who didn't answer. Just smirked confidently and stood up. "I'm retiring for the night. I'm sure we will see soon."

"Then, I'm going too." Reborn leaped to the floor. "See ya."

Itachi merely nodded and they stepped out, leaving Naruto alone with him. "I see that you're paying for your stupidity." He said quietly and scanned his pupil sitting in a wheelchair. "Had you done what I told you, you would have finished it in an easy victory."

"Had I done what you told me to, I would have ended up killing her."

"You're too soft." Itachi said quietly and turned around quietly. "Has seeing your friends softened your again?"

"No matter why, this is a path I chose for myself." Naruto said firmly. "I don't regret anything."

Itachi turned on his heels. "Suit yourself. Why did I take you as my student again?"

"Because I have a cute smile." Naruto suggested and turned his chair around. "Good night."

((A))

Naruto woke up in the hospital bed like day before but this time, he could remember going to sleep. "You're awake?" He raised his eyes.

"Bianchi, huh?" He muttered to the woman browsing a magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget?" She yawned. "Mama asked me to make sure that you wouldn't disappear again like you did last night." She snickered and Naruto blushed, remembering the scolding he had received over something so mild. It wasn't like he had fought himself!

But Sawada Nana heard no such thing. He had slipped out while she was getting some water. When he finally got back, she wasn't alone. Bianchi was there too and helped to punish him for pulling that stunt. "That's right… you poisoned me."

"For your own good for worrying Mama." She answered and flipped the page.

"How are things back home?" He asked quietly and she told some of the little incidents that occurred while everyone was away.

"Futa and I-pin are fine. They are both worried about Lambo."

Naruto nodded as the door opened and Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and collapsing Gokudera entered the room. "Aneki!" He blurted out before falling down and starting to twitch and everyone knelt next to him worriedly.

"Then, I'll take my leave." Bianchi said quietly and strolled out. Naruto raised an eyebrow how easily she could just walk over her little brother who was probably having a seizure right there or something.

"A-anyway, Naruto-kun how are you feeling? Hurt anywhere?"

"Nope." Naruto shook his head confidently. "I should be discharged today." He smiled. "I will be there to follow Hibaris match, don't worry."

"You don't have to, really." Tsuna calmed him down. "You should just rest."

"But what kind of vice-boss would I be if I wouldn't be there to witness our family's turning point." He nodded seriously.

"You mean, Hibari might lose, but Dino-san-" Tsuna began but Naruto shrugged and Gokudera managed to get back on his feet.

"You better show up then!" He snapped.

"Don't worry, Gokudera." He nodded back calmly. "I will be there." He smiled. "After all, if I would leave it to you, our family would be ruined before the days out."

"What did you say-!" Gokudera screamed and now others had to hold him back while Naruto just enjoyed the scenery from the window.

((A))

Naruto cracked his eyes open one more time and found himself, once again from the clinic he had been brought. At first, he didn't know what was going on…

"Na okay?" He looked at his side and saw Tenten looking at him worriedly. But not just her but Anko, Sai and Kiba were there too. "Na okay?"

"What happened?" He asked confused. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Sai asked. "You did hit your head pretty badly last night, chief."

"Last night…" Naruto asked a bit confused. "Cloud battle! What happened!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sai asked.

"Wait…" Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember. "I… I remember meeting everyone there. Sai was pushing me. We, guardians made a huddle and the rules were introduced… then… the match ended before it even began."

"Yeah." Anko snorted. "That's an understatement." She muttered and turned around, towards the door.

"I remember… Hibari running around, challenging Xanxus… Mosca… went crazy… that missle… Gokudera screaming, telling me to go away… and there. That's where everything went black."

"I'm sorry, chief." Sai mumbled. "I failed protecting you."

"It's not your fault if maniac have a seizure of something. Don't let it bother you." He waved his hand. "Are everyone alright? Did anyone else caught up in the blasts?"

"Well, no… everyone from our family is alright." Sai looked away uncomfortably. "But…"

"But? But what?" Naruto looked around. "Someone better start telling me what happened last night and fast!"

Sai told about the ninth. How Tsuna was tricked into almost butchering him in the process.

"I see." Naruto whispered. "So… in the end all my work was for nothing."

Silence fell into the room.

"Whad will we do?" Kiba asked finally. "Deals off?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "It's all more vital that we follow through our plans. Now it's more important than ever to protect the family." He explained. He was about to continue when the door was knocked and Tsuna put his head through. "N-naruto-kun? Are you awake?"

There was a moment of awkward silence when everyone looked at each other. "Ex-excuse me." He bowed his head apologetically while rubbing the back of his hand. "You're busy."

"I was just finished." Naruto answered and his group quickly started to move away.

"Good morning, Boss." Sai bowed his head quickly.

"Lookin' good yesterdy'!" Kiba showed thumbs up.

Anko only glared down to him and Tsuna felt like withering under her gaze. Only after they were all gone, did he notice what had been said. "Who were those guys!"

"You mean you can't even recognize your own men?" Naruto asked confused. "Seriously, are you still sleeping?"

"What! My men!"

"Did you already forgot what happened couple days ago? When that Sai came and brought the message. Naruto has started gathering people to help you in your quest to become the perfect mafia boss." Reborn said suddenly from the door way with a satisfied smirk.

"He didn't need to do such a thing!" Tsuna screamed. "They looked so dangerous!"

"Don't worry. I've made sure to take only the best and trustworthy to protect you." He smiled to his boss. Then his face darkened. "I heard what happened yesterday."

Tsuna gulped. "I'm sorry. Because of my rashness…" He looked at his friend. Last night, Naruto had been brought with a wheelchair. When a stray missile had exploded, a piece of its plating had stuck into Narutos spine. Doctors didn't think he could walk ever again.

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand. "I'll just lie like this for couple days and then I will be up and running." He smiled widely.

"Naruto-kun…" He whispered sadly. "I… I'll be going now. I just stopped before school. Remember to rest, okay?"

"I understand." Naruto nodded. "Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on defeating Xanxus for the sake of our family."

**CHAPTER END**


	12. AN: Sad news

A/N: I have some unfortunate news guys and gals. I have decided to drop my Katekyo fic for now. I know I promised to update it but now… now I've just lost all my interest in this fic. Or rather in the series itself. To be honest, I lost interest after the Byakuran arc. How the fic just kept going and going without any kind of 'plan'. Only thing that is happening is people are getting stronger and stronger yet somehow around the corner there are some people even more so. And secondly, my fic is badly written. If I wanted to continue, I should first go into beginning and then continue where I started and at the moment that is simply not an option. I'm sorry to all my fans and wish that you can forgive me. But who knows, perhaps I return some day with even better version. No promises but… anyway. Thank you for your support. See you later all.

ares88


End file.
